Nunca digas nunca
by angela30
Summary: ¡TRECEAVO Y CATORCEAVO! LO CONSEGUÍ...Siento el retraso...PERO VOLVI
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1. La vuelta.  
  
El pequeño pueblecito de Hogsmeade se levantaba después de una noche de intensa nevada. El frío calaba las austeras ropas de los Weasley, que volvían a sus casas, ansiosos por ver a su familia. Los primeros eran el primogénito de la familia, Bill, y Arthur, el patriarca de su familia. Les seguían un par de soldados, Fred, George Percy y Charlie, y por últimos más soldados, entre los que se mezclaban Ron y su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. El joven Potter podía considerarse uno más de la pandilla Weasley ya que se había criado con ellos, pero a pesar de ello tenía sus propios títulos y su propio territorio. Cada uno ansiaba algo diferente, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que cuanto antes llegaran a casa mejor estarían. Ron echó un vistazo al pequeño pueblo y advirtió que, excepto por un par de mujeres madrugadoras, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Estas mujeres los miraban extrañadas y a la vez ilusionadas, como si a esa remota ciudadela no hubiese llegado la noticia de que, por fin, la guerra había terminado. Miró disimuladamente a su amigo y observó que tenía la mirada perdida desde hacía largo rato.  
  
¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó su pelirrojo amigo sobresaltándolo- ¿Dónde tienes las ideas? Perdona Ron- sonrió su amigo- Tengo tantas ganas de volver que nublando al mente se me hace el tiempo más corto.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió y fijó su vista en el camino. Harry también volvió la cabeza y se abandonó a los pensamientos que absorbían su mente. Volvería a verla, por fin. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando estar con ella que le daba miedo ese momento. Por su mente pasó su sonrisa, con esos labios carnosos y deseables, rojos como las fresas, y las perlas de sus dientes inmaculados, que ella trataba con muchísimo cariño, pues la limpieza era tan importante como la religión que profesaba. Sus ojos le sonrieron en su mente, pero también se preocuparon, última mirada que le había pertenecido desde que se fue, y su pelo rojo, algo más oscuro que los de sus hermanos al tratarlo con esencias especiales, le recordó a su olor, mezcla de flores y esencias sin nombre que ella misma fabricaba. Se sonrojó al pensar en sus voluminosas cuervas y su porte de noble...Era tan maravillosa que más parecía un ángel.  
  
Distintas voces lo sacaron de nuevo de sus pensamientos que le obligaron a ver dónde se habían parado. Era la entrada al castillo de los Weasley. 


	2. Los Weasley

N/A:¡Hola chicas! Siento muchísimo que el primer capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero no os preocupéis, porque los iré haciendo mas largos conforme se vaya formando la historia. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y espero no defraudaros...  
  
Besitos a todas, y en especial a Arwen chan, por enseñarme a manejar esta página.  
  
Capítulo 2. Los Weasley  
  
Harry entró al castillo y rápidamente se despojó de la capa mojada. Esperaba ver corriendo a una jovencita pelirroja hacia él, abrazarlo y darle un beso de hermanos, como cada vez que Ron y él volvían de cazar. Pero pensó que de eso ya hacía tres años y que, por mucho que quisiese, la pequeña Virginia estaba creciendo. Hacía ya dos años que no la veía, pero recordaba perfectamente su carita melancólica al despedirse de él. Lady Weasley los recibió a la entrada del castillo con una sonrisa que le cruzaba toda su bonachona cara. Detrás estaban Fleur, la esposa de Bill, Angelina, la esposa de Fred, Penélope, la esposa de Percy, y Alicia, la esposa de George. Todas los recibieron con saludos y besos, pero Harry notó cómo algo le faltaba...  
  
Madre- preguntó Ron cuando ya todos estaban sentados en una de las salas del inmenso castillo- ¿Y Virginia?  
  
Por fin alguien hacía la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.  
  
Se ha ido a cabalgar- a lady Weasley se le tiñó el rostro de tristeza- la pobre estaba tan triste y melancólica desde que os fuisteis que me pareció recomendable que salieron con su dama a pasear, y ya sabes el amor de tu hermana por los caballos.  
  
La verdad es que nuestra Virginia es una auténtica amazona- recordó Fred mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa.  
  
De todos nosotros es la mejor- asintió su gemelo.  
  
La mañana pasó tan rápidamente que a Ron se le hizo extrañamente corta. Comparada con las largas horas de campaña, aquella tarde había sido un soplo de viento fresco. Y sin embargo, había cosas mejores, como los ojos de esa joven que no dejaba de mirarlo sin disimular. Era hija de unos banqueros de la zona, y vivían tan cerca que su madre los había hecho llamar para celebrar la vuelta de todos los hombres. El sr. Granger también había participado en la contienda. Y ella, Hermione Granger, era su hija. No sabía que era lo que le gustaba más de ella, si sus inteligentes ojos marrones o su boca rosada. O tal vez eran sus ganas de discutir con pasión sobre cualquier cosa. Discutían hasta sobre el tiempo. Y ella, esa gran mujer, era desde hacía tres meses su prometida. Cogió su mano y la apretó. Ella le miró y con los ojos le demostró toda su felicidad.  
  
Corra Lady Virginia- la animaba su dama de compañía, Luna- Vuestra madre nos matará.  
  
Me matará a mí- sonrió la pelirroja, que no le importaba tanto la regañina de su madre como la libertad que había sentido antes, cabalgando con el cabello suelto- A ti sólo te despellejará.  
  
Luna puso cara de espanto y Virginia soltó una carcajada. Ambas subieron las escaleras del recibidor y la primera se despidió con la mano de la segunda.  
  
Nos vemos después- susurró.  
  
Está bien- asintió la otra.  
  
Virginia respiró y abrió la puerta del comedor. Seguramente ya abrían comido sus cuñadas y su madre, pero tampoco era la primera vez. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando una multitud de personas la miraron como si fuera un raro espécimen.  
  
Y ella se dio cuenta tarde de que llevaba puesto el traje de montar, y que ésta consistía en una camisa amarillenta por el polvo del camino y unos pantalones de montar con botas a juego. Su pelo estaba desaliñado y olía a campo.  
  
Buenos...- pero no pudo terminar, porque dos hermanos se acercaron rápidamente y al abrazaron.  
  
¡¡Ginny!!- Fred y George llevaban a Virginia hasta la extenuación con sus abrazos de hermanos- ¡Qué de tiempo sin verte! Que guapa y que alta estás!  
  
Ella siempre ha sido guapa- dijo Charlie, que la miraba con dulzura. Quitó de un tortazo a sus hermanos y besó a su hermana en la frente.  
  
Ya hemos descubierto que tienes un amigo más fiel que nosotros- exclamó Ron con sorna, aunque no se aguantó las ganas de abrazar con fuerza a su hermanita menor.  
  
Bill y Percy también la saludaron, aunque el último de una forma mucho más fría que los demás. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a los modales de su hermano, y lo único que no entendía era qué le había visto Penélope a ese cabeza de chorlito.  
  
Harry se mantuvo en una esquina observando los ademanes de la joven. Tal y como venía parecía más una campesina que una hija de condes, pero de igual modo le gustaba. Él también sintió la tentación de acercarse y besarla, estrecharle entre sus brazos y no dejar que se escapara, contarle que para sobrevivir en la guerra se había aferrado a su olor y a su recuerdo. Enseñarle el pañuelo empapado de su aroma que llevaba en el bolsillo. Pero no podía hacerlo, ella era ahora algo muy diferente a lo que fue. Era un señora, y como tal, besó su mano con elegancia y le preguntó cómo estaba. Notó un deje de tristeza en sus ojos oscuros, pero ambos siguieron con el teatro que tanto odiaban como si fuese lo más normal de todo.  
  
Virginia anunció que iba a cambiarse, y todos prometieron esperarla para comer. Bajó al cabo de quince minutos vestida con un sencillo vestido verde y rosa. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño sencillo y había bajado. Aunque la comida fue amena y divertida, puesto que con los gemelos todos se reían, Virginia no habló casi nada. Harry la veía disimuladamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero no acertaba a saber qué oscuros pensamientos la rodeaban. Esperó a que todos terminaran de comer y vio como la joven se marchaba disimuladamente alegando jaqueca. Él también se retiró, para ver cómo Virginia se encontraba con su criada y ambas salían hacia el bosque con dos caballos. ¿Dónde iba? El joven quiso averiguarlo, pero su amigo Ron lo interrumpió, pidiéndole que charlaran un rato.  
  
- Está bien, Ron- decidió no decirle nada, ya sabía cómo era con su hermana. 


	3. Duros recuerdos

Capítulo 3. Duros recuerdos.  
  
Ron condujo a Harry a la biblioteca, lugar preferido desde hacía un tiempo del pelirrojo. Allí observaron a una figura femenina, que vestía un traje elegante de color rojo intenso y miraba con curiosidad un libro.  
  
Hermione- susurró el pelirrojo.  
  
La joven se dio la vuelta y sus ojos chispearon al ver a su prometido y a su mejor amigo. Abrazó a Harry y luego a Ron, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
Si supieseis lo mal que lo hemos pasado- se sinceró la joven mientras preciosas lágrimas perladas corrían por su rostro. Ron las alejaba con sutileza y ella le sonreía aún más- Si tener noticias, sin saber qué hacer, sin poder escribiros una carta. Mi madre me prohibió salir del castillo y ya ni siquiera podía ir al pueblo para hablar con los que ya habían vuelto- un sollozo salido del corazón la interrumpió- Nos sabéis que miedo tenía.  
  
Y nosotros, Hermione- susurró Harry dándole una mano para reconfortarla- Temimos no poder aguantar y volver a veros.  
  
Ron escuchaba su conversación mientras abrazaba a la joven y besaba con cuidado sus cabellos. Estaba enamorada de ella desde la más tierna infancia, y sentía que cada vez la quería más. Sentía el deber de protegerla, de mimarla y cuidarla, de hacerla feliz por encima de todo. Desde que la conoció e intercambió sus impresiones con su amigo, supo que él no sentía lo mismo por aquella inteligente chica que Harry. Durante años se debatió entre la profunda amistad que arraigó entre los tres y los sentimientos que crecían en él cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Cuando sus padres la nombraron como candidata a ser su esposa no pudo contener su alegría, pero se alegró aún más cuando le notificaron por carta, ya que él ya estaba luchando, que ella ya era su prometida.  
  
Si vierais cómo ha cambiado todo esto- dijo la joven.  
  
Ha debido cambiar mucho, porque la manera en que nos ha recibido Virginia- exclamó un poco dolorido el joven de pelo azabache. No sé lo que pretendías después de que la dejaste con la palabra en la boca- le espetó Hermione. No este recibimiento. Ya sabes que ella es muy sensible- le dijo su hermano- Y desde que se casó con ese estúpido se puso peor. Gracias al cielo que se murió. ¡Ronald!- le regañó su prometida- No debes de alegrarte porque alguien se haya muerto. ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que Virginia nos contaba que le obligaba a hacer? Era para castrarlo.  
  
Hermione calló y miró a Harry, que estaba rojo de rencor. Claro que se acordaba. ¡Cómo olvidar las humillaciones que sufría la pelirroja en manos de aquel viejo energúmeno! La pobre se los contaba entre sollozos, temblando al saber que, al volver a su castillo, se repetirían.  
  
Me voy a dar una vuelta- susurró.  
  
Y salió de la habitación dándoles la espalda a sus amigos. Bajó hacia el jardín, colocándose una enorme capa color verde oliva encima de sus ropas. Salió al exterior y una fuerte ventisca le dio en la cara haciendo que estornudara un par de veces. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido un cobarde. Odiaba toda su vida desde que se había dado cuenta, un par de meses antes de que ella se casara, de que amaba a Virginia. Y lo peor era que, a su modo, ella le correspondía. A su modo porque nunca fue mujer de palabras de amor. Pero ¿Y qué? Si todo te lo decía con gestos, con miradas, con caricias proscritas. Recordó sus ojos llorosos el día que se enteró de su matrimonio con Jude Mars, el banquero más rico de país. Aún podía sentir los temblores de su cuerpo la última noche que estuvieron juntos, hablando sobre necedades y sin compartir sentimientos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo eso? Se dirigió hacia un banco y se sentó, preguntándose dónde estaría ella ahora.  
  
Virginia se sentía tremendamente feliz. Le encantaba galopar hacia el horizonte, sin rumbo fijo. Detrás había dejado a Luna, que no podía seguir su ritmo. Rió fuertemente y se desprendió de su elaborado moño, dejando el cabello rojo suelto. Sus suaves ondulaciones viajaban enredándose entre sí, y su cuerpo se abría al sentir cómo la libertad la tocaba con sus agradables manos. De repente se dio cuenta de que por ese lugar nunca había estado, y tampoco lo reconocía. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos y sus ansias de escapar del mundo que no se percató de que el caballo no la llevaba hacia el lugar al que pretendía ir.  
  
Observó con impresión el inmenso bosque que se habría enfrente suya. Las copas de los árboles eran tan altos que algunos ni se veían, y todo estaba bañado de un color verde oscuro. Impresionada por lo que veía, saltó del caballo y se apresuró a investigar, pero una mano la sujetó con fuerza.  
  
¿Estás loca, Virginia?- le preguntó Luna- ¿Vas a entrar al bosque mágico de los Malfoy?  
  
Así que este es el bosque famoso del que todos hablan-se volvió a Luna, que la miraba con los ojos miedosos- ¿Y por qué es mágico?  
  
No sé, se rumorea que es aquí donde vive el que fue el mago más horrible de toda la historia. Los Malfoy lo cobijan a cambio de poder. Por eso son los señores más importantes de todas estas tierras.  
  
Pero todo eso son tonterías, Luna- le contradijo su amiga- Voldemort murió hace más de dieciocho años, justo los que tengo yo. El conde Potter fue quien lo venció, apenas con un año de edad. ¿Por qué iba a vivir en este bosque si sigue siendo así de fuerte?  
  
No lo sé, señora. Será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
Virginia resopló, pero volvió a montar.  
  
Vámonos Pegaso- susurró Luna y a su caballo, y luego se volvió al de Virginia- Adelante Tornado.  
  
Y ambos caballos salieron presurosos de aquel lugar, aunque Virginia mantuvo la mirada durante bastante rato.  
  
Llegaron al castillo cerca del anochecer. El padre de Virginia la reprendió duramente en la biblioteca para luego prohibirle las salidas. La acusó del malversación y de querer poner en ridículo el apellido Weasley, pero ella le recordó "dulcemente" que ese no era su apellido. Su padre, enfadado por su insolencia, le pegó un bofetón que le tendió de espaldas e hizo que le saliese sangre por la nariz.  
  
Virginia- dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.  
  
Pero la joven se levantó despacio y salió del lugar sin decir nada. Su hermano Charlie se la cruzó justo cuando salía y, al verla sangrando, se asustó.  
  
¡Gin!- susurró tocándole el labio, a lo que la joven hizo una exclamación de dolor- ¿Quién ha sido?  
  
Padre y yo hemos vuelto a discutir.  
  
¿Mars?- Virginia asintió y Charlie chasqueó la lengua- Ese viejo sigue dando problemas hasta muerto.  
  
Disculpa Charlie, pero tengo que irme a limpiarme.  
  
Bien, te espero para cenar.  
  
No bajaré, tomaré algo en mi habitación- y sin decir nada más se encaminó a su habitación.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
¡Es que es injusto!- exclamó Charlie dando un puñetazo en la mesa y haciendo tintinear las copas de cristal. Todos sus hermanos, cuñadas y Harry lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
¿Por qué injusto?- preguntó su padre sin darle importancia.  
  
Primero la obligas a que se case con Mars, aún sabiendo que no le hacía ningún bien. Y ahora le vienes diciendo que si está mancillando nuestro apellido.  
  
La niña debe aprender a mantener la lengua quieta.  
  
¿Cuándo vas a entender que no es una niña, que ya ha pasado el tiempo d los juegos? Tú mismo la lanzaste al pozo de los leones casándola con ese Mars y ahora pretendes volver a dirigir su vida.  
  
¡Ella es mi hija, no la tuya!  
  
¡Claro, si fuera mía no la trataría así!  
  
Lo que te pasa, Charlie, es que desde que Marta murió estás demasiado dependiente de tu hermana.  
  
Charlie miró a su padre con furia en los ojos. A su lado Fred pudo notar cómo sus puños se apretaban, e intentó calmarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
Ya veo que es inútil discutir contigo- se levantó mirando a su padre que había clavado la mirada indiferente en el asado- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir pronto.  
  
Y dicho esto se levantó, arrojó la servilleta a un lado y se fue dando un portazo.  
  
No deberías decirle esas cosas a Charlie, Arthur- le reprendió su esposa duramente- Al fin y al cabo él solo quiere lo mejor para Virginia.  
  
Deberíamos volver a casarla Molly- sentenció su marido. Harry se atragantó con un trago de vino.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Para Charlie, entrar en la habitación de su hermana era algo así como volver a la infancia. Era uno de los compartimentos más grandes de todo aquel ala, y resultaba ser un auténtico castillo de muñecas. Allí la encontró, sentada en el alféizar interior de la ventana, observando las estrellas. A un lado, una mesilla con su cena, no la había probado. El hombre no pudo menos que pensar que estaba hermosísima con su camisón casi transparente y una bata totalmente abierta de color verde. Se veía pálida, melancólica, triste. Sí, aquella era su hermana desde que se casó, desde que aquel hombre la usó como un juguete de plastilina. "Gracias a Dios murió" pensó.  
  
Me encantaría ser pájaro- susurró la joven al ver a su hermano en la puerta.  
  
¿Para qué?- preguntó su hermano extrañado.  
  
Para no vivir en una jaula de cristal.  
  
Charlie se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Desde que Virginia había nacido él había sentido un amor platónico hacia su hermana pequeña. Adoraba su forma de ser, ya que él era el que más se asemejaba a ella. Por otra parte, ella nunca le había decepcionado. Siempre había tenido un minuto para escucharlo y consolarlo, sobre todo desde que su esposa, Marta, había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo. Desde entonces se había volcado en la educación de pequeño John y el cuidado de su hermanita, que hacía de madre para el niño.  
  
No quiero volver a ser de nadie- sentenció la joven- Alégrate de no tener que ser la esposa de...Charlie.  
  
Con escucharte he tenido suficiente.  
  
Por suerte todo eso ya ha pasado.  
  
Y dicho esto sonrió y se acurrucó en el amplio pecho de su hermano preferido, mientras ambos observaban el cielo estrellado.  
  
¡¡Hola a todas!! Lo sé, me vais a matar. Este capítulo no me ha gustado mucho, pero espero poder poner cosas más interesantes. Como avance deciros que Ginny volverá, y esta vez sola, al bosque prohibido y tendrá un encuentro con alguien, se recibirá una invitación a un baile y ¿Harry se decidirá?... Espero terminarlo pronto y poder publicarlo mañana o el viernes.  
  
Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, sois geniales. Siento no poder contestarlos, pero estoy muerta de sueño y creo que me perdonaréis.  
  
Con todo mi cariño...  
  
Angela 


	4. Pasos

__

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a dany black, ya que gracias a esta persona voy a seguir el fic. Muchas gracias por devolverme la confianza en esta historia.**_

**Capítulo 4. Pasos.**

Tomaba el té con cuidado, agarrando con un solo dedo la taza de fina porcelana blanca. Recostada entre los amplios almohadones, Ginevra observaba acompañada de sus cuñadas y su madre a sus sobrinos aprendiendo a bailar. Se encontraba algo aburrida y somnolienta, y es que desde hacía meses no había vuelto a cabalgar sola. Siempre la acompañaba su hermano Ron, y a veces Harry, pero nunca estaba libre para empezar a cabalgar libremente.

Además, se encontraba muy ocupada preparando la boda de su hermano y Hermione. Harry también le quitaba parte del tiempo hablándole del futuro, y es que el moreno y su padre habían empezado a hablar de matrimonio. A ella, por supuesto, no le habían comentado nada sobre si estaba de acuerdo o no, pero todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él desde la más tierna infancia.

El sol apretaba con fuerza y el cielo brillaba en un color límpido y sin nubes. Luna, su dama y mejor amiga, sudaba enfundada en su vestido parduzco, mientras bordaba en sus pies la mantilla que se pondría en la boda. Ella misma sudaba enfundada en aquél estúpido vestido, encerrada en su casa, aguantando las charlas aburridas de sus cuñadas, ansiando notar el viento en su cara, el agua en sus cabellos, el olor del bosque en su nariz. Quería quitarse el vestido, el corpiño y todo lo que le daba calor, estremecerse de gusto al entrar en las frías aguas del lago y nadar libremente. Soltó un suspiro al pensar en ello.

-Hace calor-Fleur también sudaba, embarazada de nuevo. Su hermano no se había dado tiempo para volver a preñarla.

-Mañana lloverá-asintió su madre, que bordaba, junto a sus otras cuñadas.

-¿Cuándo volverán?-pensó en voz alta Angelina.

-Por la noche-contestó Alicia, que no miraba nada más que a la tela de encaje blanca-Tarde.

Ginevra sonrió. Acababa de olvidar que los hombres no estaban aquél día, que esa tarde ella era libre. Observó el reloj de sol que estaba impreso en la mesa. Aún podía ir a dar una vuelta. Se levantó resueltamente, dejando el té a la mitad, se dirigió a su madre y se inclinó ceremoniosamente ante ella.

-Madre-dijo sutilmente-¿Cabría la posibilidad de que me permitieseis ir a dar una vuelta?

Su madre la observó suspicazmente y luego asintió.

-Sabía que me lo pedirías-luego se volvió a sus nueras y las miró duramente-Y de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

Todas prometieron cerrar el pico, y Fleur y Alicia besaron a Ginny antes de que se fuera.

-¡Trae moras silvestres!-gritó la primera, tocándose la horrible panza.

-Refréscate por nosotros-le recomendó Penélope, secándose con un pañuelo de lino la frente y el prominente escote de su vestido azul cielo.

Ginevra no esperó un segundo más y se encaminó felizmente hacia su dormitorio para cambiarse las ropas. Luna la seguía con una sonrisa en los labios que no podía disimular. Al entrar se cruzaron con Neville, el mayordomo, que traía una carta para su padre.

-No está-le dijo Luna mirándolo alegremente con sus ojos azules-¡Y nos vamos a cabalgar!

-Es muy importante, se la daré en cuanto venga-

Ni siquiera preguntaron de quién era la carta, pues en esos momentos les daba igual. Sólo querían salir y cabalgar. Luna dio aviso a los criados de que ensillaran sus dos corceles, y en menos de media hora ya salían por las puertas del castillo.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, señora?-preguntó Luna, casi tan excitada como ella.

-Hacia el lago-gritó ella-¡Vamos a darnos un baño!

Ambas rieron, locas de alegría.

Cabalgaron durante más de una horas, hasta que observaron la linde de un hermoso bosque de pinos y abedules, poco profundo. Se internaron con cuidado en él y al cabo de un rato llegaron al lago- Allí casi no llegaba el sol, pero no por eso el calor era menos agobiante, y ella casi no lo pensó. Se quitó la ropa, dejándola enmarañada al lado de unos arbustos, y se sumergió en el agua. Tembló durante un largo rato, ya que el agua estaba helada, pero no por ello se salió antes.

Luna la observaba desde la orilla sonriendo, mientras cogía piedras y las lanzaba. Luego se desapareció un rato y volvió con un cesto repleto de moras.

-Parece que este año nadie ha hecho al recolección-se rió cogiendo unas cuantas.

La pelirroja se acercó también y comenzó a comer mientras chapoteaba sentada en la orilla.

De repente, y antes de que ellas se dieran cuenta, unas sombras se cernieron sobre ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la señora Mars-

Ginevra se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy, su vecino y uno de los condes más poderosos e influyentes, que la miraba con su horrible sonrisa en los labios.

-Conde Malfoy-lo saludó ella echándose la capa rápidamente por encima. Él rió.

-Por mi parte no hay problema de que sigáis chapoteando, mi señora. Y creo que a mis esbirros-señaló a dos hombres fuertes y grandes que aguantaban a los caballos-tampoco les importa disfrutar de vuestros magníficos encantos.

Luna contestó con algo hiriente, que sin duda molestó al muchacho, pero la pelirroja se puso entre los dos ante de que éste le pegara, como tenía intención de hacer.

-Es mi sirvienta, no la vuestra-le advirtió.

-Y dígame, condesa ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?-

-Refrescándome ¿Es acaso dañino?-

-Por favor, eso resultaría imposible. Además, ya sabéis lo bien que nos hemos llevado nosotros en otros tiempos.

Ginevra no supo si reír o llorar, y por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas se mantuvo imperturbable. Pasó como un relámpago por su mente la imagen de ella y el rubio en posiciones comprometidas y él, su marido, sentado, disfrutando del espectáculo como él lo llamaba, mientras él se beneficiaba de su mujer. Extrañamente, también gracias al rubio había logrado dejar de hacer eso. En el fondo sentía cariño por él.

-Los tiempos pasaron, y espero que no vuelvan-suspiró Ginevra colocándose correctamente la capa-Y ahora os pediría que vuestros esbirros y vos os dirigierais hacia otro lugar mientras mi sirvienta y yo nos arreglamos y nos vamos.

-¿Queréis que os acompañe hasta el palacio, mi señora?-

-No, gracias. Podremos ir nosotras solas-

-Entonces hasta luego-

Y haciendo una reverencia, Draco Malfoy se marchó.

Ginevra se mantuvo imperturbable hasta que el joven desapareció y luego respiró fuertemente.

-Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza-admitió Ginevra ruborizándose y colocándose la ropa. Se recogió el pelo y se calzó las botas de montar.

Luna aún temblaba. Seguía con los pantalones y la camisa puesta, pero el cesto aún lo llevaba bien asido al brazo y sus botas estaban debajo del viejo pino dónde esperaban los caballos.

-¿Qué es lo que compartisteis?-preguntó curiosa.

-Nada-exclamó seria-No quiero que le digas a nadie nunca lo que has escuchado. Eso es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba. Ni siquiera mis hermanos lo saben. Nadie lo sabe.

-Sí señora-

-Y vámonos rápido. Pronto anochecerá-

El camino de vuelta fue mucho más silencioso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Así que ahora también tenemos a nuestro favor a los marqueses de Pein-afirmó con orgullo Percy mientras se lo explicaba todo a su madre, que lo miraba intentando mantener la conversación con su hijo sin bostezar.

Casi ninguno lo escuchaba. Incluso su esposa, que era su incondicional, estaba siendo partícipe en otra conversación. Ésta la formaban Alicia, Angelina, ella y Fleur. Las cuatro charlaban sobre las telas que irían a ver a la mañana siguiente al mercado, dónde se comprarían las mejores para la boda.

Otra conversación era la que mantenían sus hermanos, y en la que podía averiguar sólo palabras y risas, nada más. Tampoco le interesaba. Y su padre, presidiendo la amplia mesa, releyendo por enésima vez aquella carta que Neville le había entregado al inicio de la comida. Ni siquiera había probado la trucha de su plato, aunque era su pescado preferido.

Ella tampoco la había probado, se había conformado con tomar un poco de manzana troceada y agua helada para contrarrestar el sofocante calor de aquel Julio. Luna, de pie esperando cualquier señal suya para retirarse, parecía adormilada. Sólo sus hermanos parecían algo activos.

-Apenas has comido-le sonrió su hermano Charlie tomando su plato y devorándolo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-El calor me agobia, creo que me iré a dormir-

-¿No quieres saber qué tal nos ha ido en la ciudad? Normalmente estás muy interesada en esas cosas-

-Pensé que Harry vendría a cenar-suspiró pensativa. Charlie frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por eso no comes?-le refutó enfadado.

-No. Sólo creí que vendría a cenar, ya que hace casi dos semanas que no nos vemos-

-Está un poco ocupado con su condado. Nerling necesita de su amo ahora-sonrió él rematado la trucha de su hermana.

-Ya. La temporada de la lana-

-Los mejores mercaderes de los países más cercanos viajarán hasta Nerling, y los más ricos se hospedarán en su palacio. Harry debe estar preparado-

Ginevra suspiró. La luz de las velas era suave y delicada.

-Nerling debe estar tan hermoso ahora, con todos los jazmines del castillo en flor, las damas de noche y su tenue olor a verano flotando en el aire-sonrió, cerrando los ojos y soñando con el palacio de Harry.

-Casi tan hermoso como nuestro Sheguerd-refunfuñó Charlie tomando un poco de vino blanco- Casi tan hermoso.

-Me voy a dormir-susurró Ginevra. Se levantó y a continuación se despidió de todos. Besó a sus padres en las mejillas y le hizo una señal a Luna. Ésta se despertó de su ensoñación y se acercó a ella- Vamos, Luna.

-Sí, señora-murmuró la criada rubia.

Ambas subieron la amplia escalinata bostezando, pero al llegar a su habitación, ninguna tenía sueño. La ensoñación y el ambiente cargado habían desaparecido.

-Señora-le susurró Luna mientras terminaba de soltar las trenzas del peinado de su suave pelo rojo.

-¿Sí, Luna?-

-Podéis creer que soy una maleducada por preguntaros esto pero ¿Alguna vez habéis estado enamorada?-

Ginny se dio al vuelta, sorprendida, y asintió poco después.

-Quizá ¿Por qué?-

-Quería saber cuáles eran los síntomas-

-¿Síntomas?-Ginevra rió dulcemente mientras se quitaba el bello vestido dorado y dejaba las joyas en su tocador-El amor no es una enfermedad. Es...algo diferente.

-¿Diferente?-

-Cuando te enamoras no puedes dejar de pensar en esa personas. Ansías olerla, besarla, estar con ella durmiendo o andando, despierto o soñando, pero con él. Quieres verlo a todas horas, quieres...-de repente se dio cuenta de con quién hablaba- ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?

Luna se ruborizó y se apresuró a esconder su rostro tras el lavamanos.

-Por nada señora, por nada-

-Luna-susurró Ginevra dulcemente- ¿Estás enamorada?

-Daría lo mismo, señora-dijo tristemente la mujer rubia abriendo la cama ancha y quitando las pesadas mantas- Yo no me puedo casar.

-Al menos decidme quién es, y si yo puedo, procuraré que os casen-

-Neville-susurró tan bajo la sirvienta que Ginny lo supo por leer sus labios.

-¿Neville? Vaya, es un hombre...bueno, muy honrado.-

-Lo es, señora, y me ama. Pero ambos sabemos que no podemos casarnos hasta que tengamos una casa fuera de aquí-

-No te preocupes, Luna, yo te ayudaré, yo te ayudaré-

-¡Gracias, señora!-

Y estrechándola por la cintura, Luna comenzó a sollozar de alegría mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su ama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El mercado bullía en actividad aquella cálida mañana. El sol brillaba brumosamente entre las nubes, y los mercaderes gritaban sus mercancías o regateaban con los clientes. Todos los Weasley se dirigieron hacia el mejor puesto del mercado. Elegirían las telas allí, y luego sus dos sirvientas confeccionarían lso vestidos. Ginevra pensó que se derretía en ese vestido color zafiro de suave seda. A su lado marchaba Charlie, que refunfuñaba cada vez que alguien chocaba, lo cuál era muy a menudo.

-Podíais haber mandado a dos sirvientes y no tendríamos que haber venido todos-rezongaba.

Pero ninguno otro se quejaba. El bullicio era encantador, y ella disfrutaba viendo las brillantes telas, las suntuosas joyas y los delicados nácares. Deseaba llevárselo todo, pero las arcas del reino no estaban para sus caprichos. Se conformó con elegir una tela color crema y algunos nácares para el tocado. Bordaría la tela en dorado y quedaría precioso.

Sonrió. Le encantaban los nácares para el tocado.

-En ellos brillará vuestra mirada-susurró una voz de hombre. Ella lo reconoció al instante.

-Conde Malfoy-dijo entre sorprendida y azorada.

-Esos nácares son preciosos-

-Lo sé, los llevaré en la boda de mi hermano-

-Espero veros tan hermosa como ahora-dijo inclinándose en una reverencia.

-Gracias-

Abrió su abanico de plumas blancas y se tapó la mitad de la cara con ella, para que sólo se le vieran los hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-Tengo un regalo para vos-

-No creo ser merecedora de un regalo vuestro, señor-

Draco rió.

-Lo seréis, lo seréis, mi señora-y le tendió una caja.

-Muchas gracias-

Y se la tendió a Luna, que la cogió con la sorpresa escrita en la cara.

-Debemos irnos, señor-le dijo uno de sus sirvientes.

-Adiós condesa-susurró tomando su mano enguatada en encaje.

Pero antes de que se la besara, un movimiento brusco se lo impidió.

-¿Cómo osáis besar a mi dama?-exclamó rojo de furia Harry Potter.

-Perdonad, conde, pero que yo sepa esta mujer no lleva ningún signo de que sea vuestra dama-

Y en efecto, así era.

-No hace falta que lo lleve, eso se sabe a trece leguas de aquí-

-Entonces mi palacio debe estar a catorce-se volvió con desdén y miró a Ginny-Señora...mis disculpas.

Ginevra hizo una discreta inclinación y esperó a que Draco se fuera para enfrentarse con Harry.

-¿No podíais haber sido más maleducado?-

-¿Maleducado yo?-exclamó algo airado Harry-¡Era él quién besaba a mi dama!

-Para el caso que me hacéis últimamente. No me extraña que nadie sepa, excepto por las habladurías de la gente baja, que yo soy vuestra dama-

-He estado muy ocupado-

Ginevra rió desdeñosamente.

-No es muy buena excusa, conde Potter-

No hablaron hasta que llegaron al palacio de los Weasley. Allí Harry logró quedar a solas con ella en la biblioteca. La joven se había refugiado en la sala, pero él la había encontrado. Se había inclinado a su lado, apartándole el libro que leía despistadamente y cogiéndole las manos, mirándola a su vez con los ojos verdes sinceramente, besando su suave piel.

-Perdóname-le suplicó-No puedo soportar que te toquen.

Ginevra sonrió, al fin y al cabo que le encantaba que Harry demostrara sus celos. Eso significaba que la quería mucho.

-Te perdono-

Ginny se agachó y lo besó en los labios. Era la primera vez que besaba al moreno, y se sorprendió de lo mucho que le gustaba que su barba le acariciase el rostro, del breve aroma a jabón de su piel y de la pasión que ponía en cada gesto. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le excitaba el sentir sus manos en su cintura.

-Te quiero-dijo ella. Él sonrió.

-Yo también-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡¡Hola!!

Bueno, tras casi nueve meses de espera aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo de mi primera historia. La verdad es que he tardado tanto en escribir porque me abrumé mucho al ver que no me dejabais reviews...Espero que si os gusta me dejéis reviews, aunque sea sólo para decirme que es una porquería.

Por cierto, los condados de Nerling y Sheguerd son inventados, y todos los personajes aquí escritos son de J.K. Rowling, que tuvo más imaginación que yo.

Un beso......

REVIEWS


	5. Cambios inesperados

Capítulo 5. Cambios inesperados 

La feria empezaba aquel día, y ella debía estar presente. Aún no era oficialmente la prometida de Harry, y por lo tanto no iría a su lado, pero sí estaría presente como miembro de honor, al igual que toda su familia.

Ese día Luna la levantó temprano, sacudió sus morriñas con agua fría y la ayudó a asearse a conciencia. Lavó sus dientes con carbón para hacer que estuviesen más blancos que nunca, peinó sus cabellos con cepillos de marfil y los decoró con perlas y broches plateados, y se cuidó de friccionar su cuerpo con agua de jazmín. En la bañera de porcelana echó pétalos de rosas blancas, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, ella le contaba las últimas noticias de su amor por Neville, el mayordomo. Ginevra se distraía con las pompas de jabón escuchando atentamente a su dama y amiga, mientras su antigua aya, lady Figg, le daba instrucciones sobre cómo debería comportarse.

A la media hora justa de haberse metido en la bañera, Ginevra salió y se colocó el hermoso vestido que el conde Potter había ordenado para ella en aquel día tan especial. Era de un color verde mar, bordado con hilos dorados en el escote y los puños, algo estrechos. Se ataba con una especie de lazo por debajo de la cintura, dejándolo caer e imitando a los antiguos vestidos de princesas.

Al mirarse al espejo, mientras sus sirvientas le daban los últimos retoques y Luna le empolvaba la cara, pensó que estaba hermosa. Se sintió orgullosa de ella misma y pensó que Harry si podía estar enamorada de ella, además de su hermosura, por su inteligencia. Ella no sería sólo una cara bonita al lado de un marido poderoso, y eso lo había aprendido de su propia madre, que sin ser la más hermosa del lugar y habiendo nacido en una familia de nobles caída en desgracia, había llegado a ser condesa de uno de los fundos más importantes de toda la región.

-¡Hija!-su madre, ataviada ricamente con un traje color cereza entró en su habitación y se aproximó a ella-Estás preciosa-la besó y le colocó un collar de perlas en el cuello-Preciosa.

Las sirvientas se retiraron y sólo Luna se quedó con ellas. El aya Figg se marchó a ayudar a Fleur.

-Tu padre espera mucho de ti y lo sabes-le decía mientras le colocaba los pendientes-Espera que seas una buena esposa, que ayudes a tu marido y que nos des nietos. Y yo sé que lo harás-le brillaban los ojos y estaba radiante.

-¿Qué os ocurre, madre?-

-Nada, nada-

Pero no se le daba nada bien mentir.

-Mañana el conde Potter hará formal vuestro compromiso durante la cena de gala-exclamó emocionada. Abrazó a su hija y besó su suave piel.

Ginevra no se lo creía, por fin sería la esposa de aquel hombre, y sólo el simple pensamiento de aquella acción la hacía sentirse dichosa.

-Eso es...eso es...-no tenía palabras en su vocabulario para explicar lo dichosa que se encontraba en esos momentos.

-No digas nada y prepárate-le recomendó su madre.

-Sí, señora-

Su madre volvió a besarla y salió de la alcoba. Luna se acercó a una impresionada Ginevra, que se mantenía apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana.

-¡Os casáis con el amor de vuestra vida!-le dijo la rubia sin poder contenerse-¡Sois tan afortunada!

-Sí, Luna, tan afortunada-

Miró hacia el exterior. El sol brillaba con fuerza y olía a verano. Nada podía ir mal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El juez y gobernador Albus Dumbledore era el más justo de toda la historia. Aunque ya era demasiado viejo para tener ese puesto, lo conservaba y lo llevaba con el mismo rigor que hacía veinte años. A su lado siempre se habían mantenido su secretario personal, Severus Snape, antiguo valido de los Malfoy y fiel colaborador, y lady Minerva McGonagall, erudita, amiga y esposa del juez.

Y si había alguna familia a la que el juez le tuviera estima, era a los Potter. James, el padre del actual conde, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que los enemigos se hicieran con sus tierras y con la de sus aliados, y había logrado casarse con la mujer más hermosa jamás vista en aquellas tierras, una novicia de convento de Santa Ana. Ésta, hija de unos campesinos adinerados, fue encerrada al negarse a casarse con su primo y fue James quien la rescató y la desposó, haciéndola condesa de todas sus tierras. De esa unión sólo había nacido Harry, ya que sus enemigos habían logrado matar a la pareja sólo tres años después de casarse.

El niño se había criado bajo su tutela y la de lady McGonagall, y éste lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Ahora lo veía, sentado bajo aquella terraza de flores tomando el té con la hija de uno de los mercaderes que habían venido a su mercado, y temía por él.

Los Potter tenían una maldición, y era enamorarse de la persona menos adecuada. James se enamoró de una campesina, de una novicia. Su padre, Jonathan, de una prostituta, y su abuelo de una mujer casada. Y Harry llevaba el mismo sino. Cho Chang era agraciada, a su manera de ver más que Ginevra, pero no tenía su simpatía ni ese toque de inteligencia.

Albus sabía que si Harry se enamoraba de Cho, se casarían. Pero eso pondría al conde en un inoportuno aprieto. Ya casi estaba firmado el contrato de matrimonio de Ginevra, y romperlo significaría romper los lazos con los Weasley. Los Weasley, que habían sido como su familia. Se había criado arropado en los brazos de lady Molly y jugando con sus hijos como iguales. Había llorado al enterarse de que el viejo banquero Mars desposaría a su hija más pequeña, e incluso había huido de la boda por no poder soportarla.

Y ahora, esa mujer opulenta de ojos rasgados se cruzaba en su camino, sirviéndole el té y conversando con él. Si lady Ginevra se enteraba, estaba seguro de que la boda no tendría lugar en la fecha prevista. Harry debería volver a cortejarla hasta que ella se cansara y decidiera decir que sí. Pero entonces, los hados no darían su bendición a esa pareja.

Una figura completamente vestida de negro se paró a su lado.

-Albus, el hijo del conde Malfoy ha venido a verle-era Snape, su fiel secretario.

-¿El joven Draco? Dile que lo recibiré en mi despacho-

La figura se alejó y Albus se colocó bien las gafas.

Le resultaba inquietante que el joven Draco Malfoy fuese a verlo. Aunque él era bien diferente a su padre, el conde Lucius, había algo maligno en su forma de ser. Sabía que estaba loco por Ginevra, y había advertido a Harry sobre esto, pero él no parecía haberle hecho mucho caso.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia su despacho. Allí encontró a Draco, vestido como para cortejar y cubierto con una suave capa de terciopelo azul. Parecía contento. Se apresuró a estrechar la mano del anciano.

-Lord Dumbledore-

-Joven Malfoy-

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de nogal y Albus encendió una pipa.

-¿Qué le trae a mi casa, joven Malfoy?

-Verá, según me han informado algunos investigadores, el conde Potter está perdiendo interés en lady Ginevra-

Albus intentó permanecer tranquilo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-No tenía yo en mi conocimiento esa información-

-Ya veo que seguís siendo fiel a los Potter-advirtió con un cierto tono incómodo en la voz.

-Yo sólo soy fiel a la justicia-

-Entonces no juguéis con ninguna persona, lord Dumbledore. Si algo le pasase a Ginevra...-

-No sois el única que estima a Ginevra, joven Malfoy, no lo olvidéis. Al fin y al cabo, casi ni la conocéis-susurró tanteándolo.

Draco lo miró con algo de culpabilidad y tristeza en los ojos.

-Vos no sabéis nada-

-Sé muchas más cosas de las que todo el mundo supone, porque el paso de los años me ha enseñado a leer en los corazones. Y sé que hay cosas que pasaron entre Ginevra y tú demasiado vergonzosas como para contarlas-exclamó furioso.

Draco lo miraba con sus fríos y grises ojos. Podría haberle acobardado de no ser por su juventud y la fuerza del anciano.

-Venía sólo para hacerte una pregunta-

-Hazla entonces-respondió en tono tranquilizador.

-Consulta a los hados para una fecha de matrimonio para mí y lady Ginevra-

-¿Para qué la queréis?-

Draco se encogió de hombros, tomó su sombrero y se lo puso.

-Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar-

Se inclinó ceremoniosamente y salió de la sala.

Albus suspiró preocupado. Su esposa salió de una puerta lateral y se unió a su letanía.

-¿Qué quería el joven Malfoy, querido?-

-Desposar a lady Ginevra-

-¿Cómo? Pero si ella es la prometida de Harry-

-Lo sé, Minerva. Vamos a consultar a los hados, ellos nos dirán la verdad-

Lady McGonagall, la única mujer con fuerza suficiente como para haberse quedado con su apellido incluso después de casada, se sintió apesadumbrada. Ella también tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, como que algo malo iba a suceder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cho era una compañía mucho más agradable que Ginevra, pero cuando la joven pelirroja saltó del carruaje, la morena dejó de existir. Ese día se había arreglado de manera especial, y él lo notó al oler de su piel que tenía un tenue olor a jazmín. La siguiente en bajar del coche fue su amiga Hermione, enfundada en un hermoso vestido color frambuesa.

-¡Harry!-se apresuró a abrazarlo ante la mirada disimulada de Cho, que se mantenía a una distancia prudente-Te he echado de menos. Si vieras el ataque que tiene mi madre con al boda. No me ha dejado salir de mi casa hasta que el vestido ha sido terminado.

-Es lo propio-se apresuró a decir el joven, aunque en el fondo él no habría aguantado esa situación-Venid, tengo que enseñaros algo.

Ron se apresuró a seguir a los tres jóvenes, que ya iban derechos a las caballerizas.

-Los encontré esta mañana y recordé lo mucho que te gustan los gatos-explicaba Harry a las muchachas.

Ron se asomó a ver lo que tanto atraía a su prometida y a su hermana y se encontró con tres gatitos recién nacidos. Uno era blanco nacarado, otro marrón y un tercero color parduzco.

-Los he alimentado con leche, pero me gustaría que os quedarais con ellos, no creo que pueda quedarme más de los que tengo-

Ginevra cogió con delicadeza el gato de color blanco y se lo llevó a su pecho.

-No te preocupes, Harry, cuidaremos de ellos.

Hermione, por su parte, cogió el de color parduzco.

-Creo que a Crookshanks le gustará éste-susurró la morena.

-¿Y el que sobra?-preguntó Ron con interés fingido. Los gatos no le gustaban mucho.

-Se lo regalaré a lady Cho-

Ginevra lo miró de manera acusadora.

-¿Quién es esa?-

-La hija de los Chang-respondió Harry sin hacer caso a la mirada fulminante de Ginevra-Se hospeda aquí.

-No sabía que los Chang tuvieran una hija-

-Tiene dos años más que tú...-

-¿Y es guapa?-

-Sí-

-Ya-

Se levantó, con el gato aún acunado en sus brazos y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta.

-¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó extrañado el moreno.

-No sé, amigo-le respondió su amigo pelirrojo.

Hermione no se molestó en contestar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Lady McGonagall?-

La voz de Ginevra la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Llevaba todo el día sumida en sus pensamientos, ansiando encontrarse con Albus y preguntarle si ya había consultado a los hados, pero no lo había encontrado. Y ahora aquella jovencita se presentaba sin avisar a preguntarle sobre su prometido, pues no había otra razón para que ella estuviese ahí.

-Venía a hablar, pero si estáis ocupada volveré mañana...-

-No, quédate. Siéntate ¿Deseas tomar algo?-

-No, gracias-

-¿Qué te trae aquí? Pareces disgustada-

Ginevra se tensó al oír esas palabras.

-Debo haceros una pregunta-se acercó tímida-pero temo que os sintáis ofendida ante mi atrevimiento-

-Querida, creo que nada de lo que me digáis podrá sorprenderme u ofenderme-dijo solícita la dama- Ginevra sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy preocupada por Harry-se confesó-Lo veo demasiado solícito con cierta dama de aquí y temo que haya cambiado de opinión con respecto a nuestro acuerdo o que pueda hacer algo de lo que después se arrepienta.

Minerva se estiró y llamó a una sirvienta.

-¿Deseáis un té, lady Ginevra?-

La joven, turbada, asintió.

-Mildred, tráenos el té a la sala grande. Y unas pastas de miel y nueces-se volvió a la joven-las traen de España. Seguidme, por favor.

Ginevra se levantó y siguió a lady Minerva por los luminosos pasillos del palacio. Entraron a una sala grande, llena de sillones en un lado, que se arrebujaban contra una chimenea apagada y en la otra parte coquetamente decorada con sillas cómodas y una mesa de cristal con perlas que Ginevra nunca había visto.

-Un orfebre nos la regaló después de un juicio-le explicó lady Minerva.

-¿Acaso estuvisteis de su parte?-

-Sólo hicimos justicia. Su hija fue violada por su superior. Lord Dumbledore lo encerró durante una buena temporada-le explicó-Y el orfebre quiso regalarnos esta pieza única.

-Es muy hermosa-

Minerva observó la mirada embelesada de la joven. Acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos el cristal y las perlas.

-¿Os gusta mucho?-ella asintió-Os conseguiré una para vuestra boda. Una aún más hermosa-

-Gracias, lady Minerva-

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Lady Minerva le aseguró que Harry seguía igual de enamorado de ella como antes, y eso la tranquilizó enormemente. Salió de la sala plenamente confiada en sí misma, tal y como no se sentía desde hacía años. Se alegró de que aquella adorable y estricta anciana viese las cosas tan claras. Si era así, es que todo estaba claro y ella veía intenciones maliciosas dónde sólo había cortesía.

En la sala principal se encontró a todos sus hermanos, Harry y un par de hombres más discutiendo acaloradamente. Al acercarse oyó palabras como "enfrentamiento" "rey" y "contrincante". Eso no le gustó nada, y siguió rumbo a una sala contigua para hablar con Hermione, dónde seguro encontraría a su madre y cuñadas. Todas estaban allí excepto la persona a la que buscaba.

-¿De dónde vienes?-le preguntó, ceñuda, su madre. Se encontraba charlando con sus cuñadas y lady Andrómeda, la esposa de otro comerciante de lana que había llegado para la feria.

-De hablar con lady McGonagall-respondió ella al instante, no sin antes inclinarse levemente ante su madre-Busco a Hermione-

-Se encuentra en la biblioteca, querida-le dijo Penélope, que jugaba a las damas con Angelina.

-Gracias-pero antes de salir su madre la llamó.

-¡Ginevra!-ella se volvió-Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí.

-¿Por qué?-

-Mañana iremos a la feria de la lana temprano-explicó.

-Bien-

-Quiero que estés a las siete en el comedor junto con Hermione. Arreglada. ¡Ah! Y no salgas del palacio-

-Claro, madre-

Se extrañó de que su madre le diera tan estúpidas instrucciones, pero prefirió no opinar. Volvió a pasar por la sala y se encontró con que otros caballeros habían llegado a la sala. Uno de ellos era Ted Tonks, el marido de Andrómeda, y otro el conde Lucius, acompañado de Draco. Había más que no conocía y otros que sí, como Lord Remus Lupin y Lord Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry.

Pareció leer su pensamiento pues, en cuanto ella dirigió su vista a él, éste se volvió y la miró. Quitó la mirada y salió de la sala sin pronunciar palabra. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y allí se encontró con Hermione, que leía arrellanada en el sofá más amplio, con los zapatos tirados en el suelo y el pelo suelto, cayéndole enmarañado hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¡Ginny!-exclamó cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suya-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, nada-pero en esos momentos una imagen vino a su mente. La imagen de sus hermanos partiendo a la guerra, y ella, con el corazón encogido, pensando en qué iba a ser de ella sin ellos. Y pensó que si no se lo decía a Hermione en ese momento, nunca lo diría.-Pasa algo ¿verdad?

Hermione suspiró. Ella sabía algo.

-El príncipe John reclama su derecho a gobernar y, dado que Henry aún no ha sido coronado, está en su pleno derecho-murmuró abatida mientras dejaba un voluminoso libro encima de la mesa-Puede que vuelvan a luchar.

-¡No!-

-Sí. Aún no está nada del todo claro, pero quizá, para primavera...-

"Para primavera ya estaré casada con Harry" pensó con algo de alegría la pelirroja, pero la imagen de Harry despidiéndose de ella, y muriendo semanas después no era muy alentadora. Se sentó al lado de su amiga y se acurrucó en el sillón.

-No quiero que vuelvan a irse-murmuró.

-Ni yo-

Ambas se quedaron allí, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos y acurrucadas en aquel sillón, hasta que a las seis y media decidieron ir a sus alcobas a arreglarse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tras una copiosa cena en la que todas charlaron animadamente, Harry se levantó para hacer un brindis. Estaba algo rojo y sonreía mucho. Ginevra también se encontraba mareada, a pesar de que ella sólo había tomado vino aguado. Sin embargo los gemelos ya cantaban en voz en grito algunas canciones de juglares y otras algo picantes.

-Quiero brindar por los Weasley, que han sido una familia para mí. Lord Arthur me ha enseñado todo lo que un padre puede enseñarle a un hijo. Lady Molly me ha cuidado como si en verdad fuese su hijo y sus hijos, mis amigos y hermanos, me han hecho más feliz de lo que podría haber imaginado. Por eso quiero brindar por ellos, por los Weasley-

Ginevra vio que todos levantaban sus copas, unos animados, otros cortésmente y algunos con desdén, como Draco que no había dejado de mirarla en toda la noche. Decidió salir a pasear y así tomar un poco el aire, pues se encontraba muy mareada. Luna la acompañó y se sentó en uno de los primeros bancos de mármol, respirando fuertemente el aire limpio de la noche.

-Me siento mareada-confesó, y Luna se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

-Será el vino-especuló ella.

-Lo odio, nunca volveré a tomarlo-

Se sentía mareada y algo adormilada, por eso, cuando Luna intentó levantarla, ella no puso resistencia alguna.

-Vamos, señora, os llevaré a vuestra habitación-

Pero alguien se interpuso. Era Draco. Él, al contrario que la mayoría de los hombres, no estaba borracho, ni siquiera parecía algo bebido, y parecía estar dispuesto a hablar con ella.

-Ginevra...-

-¡Por favor!-exclamó ella, asustada ante el cariz que tomaría aquello si la descubrían a esas horas de la noche con él.

-Sólo quería saber si estabais bien-

-Sí, lo estoy-

-Bueno, después del anuncio que ha hecho ese desgraciado...-

No sabía a lo que se refería, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Se agarró al brazo de Luna y siguió su travesía.

-Tened cuidado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por si os lo encontráis-

¿A qué se refería?

Lo descubrió en cuanto dio vuelta a la esquina. Allí, sentado en un banco similar al que ella había estado sentada minutos antes, Harry besaba con fervor a una mujer. Ésta tenía el pelo negro recogido en un moño, y acariciaba el rostro de Harry con suavidad. Al separarse, Harry la miró con esa mirada que Ginny pensó sólo iba a ser suya.

Ella era Cho Chang.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, no os quejaréis de este capítulo ¿Eh? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Me he apresurado tanto en terminarlo porque durante los próximos meses no voy a poder escribir y quise dejarlo en un punto crucial de la historia, pero os prometo que continuaré con esta y con "¿Qué hice mal?", las únicas dos historias que me queda por terminar.

Aquí tenéis la respuesta a los reviews, gracias por haberme dejado respuestas y por darme energías para seguir. Muchas gracias.

**_Mavitomo:_** No et preocupes que las perversiones del marido de Ginny ya las explicaré más explícitamente en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por tu review y tus ánimos. Besos.

**_a-grench:_** Bueno, supongo que después de haber leído este capítulo sabrás lo que es ¿no? Es un D/G, pero la parte H/G era necesaria para poder entender la trama. Espero que te siga gustando y seguir sabiendo de ti.

**_Ginny Forever_**: ¡GRACIAS! La verdad es que me sentí algo desalentada cuando vi que nadie leía la historia, por eso dejé de escribir, pero como verás no he tardado mucho en volver a escribir. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

**_Solamente yo:_** Gracias, a mí también me encantan este tipo de historias, pero esta historia es la más difícil que he escrito en toda mi trayectoria porque no me acostumbro a los diálogos. Espero que con el tiempo pueda perfeccionarlo.

**_Eva Vidal_**: ¡Aquí está la siguiente parte! Gracias por el review.

**_Fabisa:_** ¡Niña! De eso te enterarás en el próximo capítulo. Te aseguro que te sorprenderá.

¡Hasta la próxima!

REVIEWS


	6. La proposición

**Capítulo 6. La proposición.**

La luz del sol le golpeó furiosamente los ojos. Escuchó la cantarina voz de Luna cantando una triste balada y no pudo reprimir tirarle uno de sus cojines. Luna la miró extrañada y luego, al ver la mirada furiosa de su ama, bajó la cabeza y terminó de llenar la tina de agua caliente en silencio. Era un hermoso día de finales de Octubre. Extrañamente hacía sol y la suave brisa que corría invitaba a la gente a no cargarse con demasiada ropa. Ginevra se asomó a la ventana y observó el límpido cielo azul, las suaves nubes esponjosas y la claridad, que a ella se le antojaba como un desafío. En realidad, desde aquel día todo se le antojaba como un desafío.

Luna comenzó a traer sus ropas y joyas. Depositó la hermosa diadema de rubíes, heredada de su abuela paterna y hecha el mismo día en que ella nació, por darle el placer de tener una nieta, y los pendientes de su familia, dónde estaba su emblema en pequeño. El pesado vestido de terciopelo oscuro, la sencilla capa de seda azul cielo y la mantilla blanca para la misa. Los zapatos de piel y brillantes, las pócimas para el mareo y el maquillaje. El abanico de encaje negro, los guantes a juego y la ropa interior, junto con el corpiño y el pequeño miriñaque.

-¿Señora?-

-¿Sí, Luna?-

-El baño está listo. Si deseáis algo más…-

-Decidle a mi madre que la espero en mis aposentos para que ella o uno de mis hermanos venga a llevarme, pero pedidle que no sea mi padre-

-Sí, señora. Ahora mismo-

Ginevra escuchó cerrarse la puerta y suspiró. Estaba triste, aunque ese día se lo imaginó feliz. Se imaginó a ella misma caminando con una sonrisa hacia el altar, vestido con un sedoso traje rojo o blanco, cuajado de pedrerías, celebrando al lado de Harry el casamiento de su hermano, sonriendo con él, besándolo, teniéndolo. Y nada era verdad. Una mueca cruzó su rostro, era demasiado poco para una sonrisa.

Debía hacer un esfuerzo y mantenerse encantadora y sencilla, hermosa y sumisa, haciendo caso omiso a las habladurías y miradas de la gente malintencionada. Se deshizo los lazos que sujetaban su camisón y se internó en el agua. Estaba demasiado caliente todavía, pero no esperó.

Cuando Luna volvió, algo sonrojada, ella ya estaba casi lista. Fue su criada la que le acomodó el cabello, se lo trenzó de acuerdo con la moda, la acicaló, le colocó la mantilla y la suave capa. Le puso calcetines finos y los zapatos con primor, observando de reojo como su amiga y señora cada día comía menos, se veía más demacrada y pálida.

Colocó colorete en sus mejillas, khol en los ojos y una suave crema rosada en los labios. Al mirarse en el espejo, no parecía ella.

-Estáis preciosa-le aplaudió Luna, feliz.

-Gracias, Luna-murmuró.

Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Luna se apresuró en recogerlo todo y luego abrió la puerta. En el umbral se encontraba Charlie, perfectamente vestido y acicalado, esperándola. Sabía que su hermano iría a recogerla, pues los demás ya tenían pareja. Al verla, su hermano no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Eres una hermosura-y le besó la frente con candor. Ginny le sonrió.

Bajaron por las anchas escaleras de mármol hasta el vestíbulo, dónde ya esperaban Ron y Bill.

-Vamos, Ginny-la apremió Ron-debemos llegar ya.

-Tranquilo Ron, no está lejos la iglesia ¿Y los demás?-

-Ya deben estar en la iglesia-explicó Bill-se han adelantado por si hay algún percance.

Ginny se cambió al brazo de su hermano más pequeño y éste la apresuró hacia el carruaje. Fuera, muchos sirvientes y campesinos esperaban a Ron para desearle un buen casamiento y una vida feliz. Ginny tembló al pensar que el día de su boda, en vez que vítores y aplausos, hubo lágrimas y caras tristes al saber que la "condesita", como la llamaban allí, se casaba con un hombre poco adecuado.

Pero lo de su hermano era diferente, él y Hermione estaban enamorados desde niños, cuando Harry y ellos tres jugaban a los detectives, a quién cogía más fruta o leía tranquilamente en la biblioteca del viejo lord Dumbledore, sentados en sus mullidos sillones, comiendo tarta de manzana caliente y bebiendo chocolate. Suspiró, aquellos tiempos se veían ya tan lejanos. Aquella inocencia se veía tan lejana.

El carruaje se paró frente a la puerta de la catedral y las campanas repicaron. Ginevra volvió a temblar. Se sentía como el día de su boda, tan ausente y perdida, tan desvalida. Habían decorado el interior con lirios blancos, rosas y velas. Olía a incienso y a almizcle. Se mareó y se tuvo que sujetar de su hermano, que la miró preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Ginny?-

-Es este olor-

Pareció quedarse conforme con la respuesta y avanzaron hasta el altar. Ron la dejó en un asiento y salió a saludar a lo invitados.

Respiró. Odiaba aquel olor, desde pequeña lo había odiado, y su madre tuvo que prescindir del incienso y los aromas en su capilla para que a ella no le entrasen dolores de cabeza, vómitos o desmayos. Lady Weasley contaba a veces que incluso estando en el vientre ya se mareaba y desmayaba, pues dejaba de dar patadas y moverse sólo en esos momentos y cuando dormía. Se colocó un pañuelo en la nariz y aspiró el suave olor a limpio que emanaba de él.

-¿Os pasa algo?-

Miró hacia el interesado y dos gemas brillantes le devolvieron la mirada. Era lord Draco Malfoy. Iba vestido tan ricamente que más que un conde parecía un rey. Pensó que sólo le faltaba la corona. Y además, estaba muy atractivo.

-Odio el incienso-susurró, emitiendo una ligera sonrisa.

Él también sonrió y se colocó con una rodilla en el suelo, poniéndose a su mismo nivel.

-Veréis, Ginevra, yo quería hablaros de algo muy importante-

-¿Aquí?-

-Es algo de suma importancia y corre prisa, por lo que pensé que no os importaría reuniros conmigo en el banquete-

-¿Con vos? ¿Yo sola?-

-No os preocupéis, llevad una carabina si os place. A mí también me acompañará mi amigo Blaise ¿Lo conocéis?-

-No-

-Es uno de mis caballeros-se removió nervioso- Bien, he de dejaros, la ceremonia comenzará en unos instantes-

Se levantó, le rozó con los labios la mano derecha y se alejó, dejando una enigmática sonrisa en el aire. Su hermano Ron fue la que la sacó del ensimismamiento, cogiéndole con suavidad el brazo y colocándola en su sitio.

-Ya viene-le susurró nervioso, y Ginevra se transformó completamente al ver a su cuñada. Decidió hacerla feliz ese día.

Llevaba un vestido rojo y blanco con bordados dorados en el cuello, los puños y el bajo de la falda. Encima, una mantilla que le cubría casi el rostro y joyas de nácar, las joyas que Ginny le había regalado. Sus joyas. Encima de la mantilla, una delicada diadema de plata con un brillante en el centro, simulando la estrella polar.

Le sonreía a ella, a su futuro marido y a todos. Estaba resplandeciente. Su hermano la miraba con orgullo, y lejos, en la tercera fila, su amigo del alma, le sonreía con tristeza, pensando, como ella, que los años pasan muy deprisa, que la vida es corta y que quería recordarla así, como estaba en ese preciso momento y lugar, porque nunca volvería a estar tan hermosa y joven como así, caminando hacia el matrimonio con ese hombre que sabía, la haría feliz.

La ceremonia empezó y los monjes comenzaron a cantar. Los votos siguieron al canto y tras eso, se realizaron las debidas consagraciones y plegarias. Ginny se olvidó por unos momentos de sus preocupaciones y sonrió, feliz por unos momentos. Luego le tocó el turno a la novicia, una muchacha que había sido muy jovencita su doncella y que había profesado la religión. No se veían desde hacía muchos años, y recordó que se llamaba Aliena, que era la hija más sonriente del canciller de su padre y que tenía una hermosa melena rubia. Cuando subió y la vio, no encontró ninguna de las cualidades que recordaba. Tenía los ojos azules apagados, la boca recta de no sonreír y un círculo de trapos en torno a la cara que no mostraban su cabello. Entonces recordó que a las monjas novicias se les cortaba el pelo como símbolo de humildad.

Inconscientemente se tocó su cabello, sedoso y perfumado, sin poder imaginarse sin él. Muchas veces habría preferido ser morena o rubia, no de ese color tan llamativo. Y ahora, sin embargo, era uno de sus grandes atractivos.

Volvió a mirar a Aliena. Estaba tan cambiada, tan mayor, y apenas sobrepasaría los veinte.

-Nunca dejaré que ninguna de mis hijas haga los votos y sea fiel a un hombre-se prometió a sí misma-Y yo no volveré estar bajo el mandato de ningún hombre.

Se acercaba la hora. Lord Dumbledore había dejado claro que él no estaba a favor de ese matrimonio, pero dado que la negativa de Harry había dañado el orgullo de la familia Weasley, tampoco carecía su opinión de mucho valor. Se había negado a pronosticar, y eso, según algunos de sus sirvientes, era un mal augurio, pero Draco ya sabía que si ellos no ponían problemas el mal no vendría a sus puertas.

Estaba deseoso de decírselo a la novia. Ya la veía llegando al altar de la mano de su padre para ser su esposa, con el traje de bodas de su madre, coronada como una reina, envuelta en seda y tules y sonriente. Sobre todo sonriente y feliz. Porque él, el enemigo de su familia, la haría más feliz que cualquier hombre.

La firma y rúbrica de su padre ya estaba en el papel, al igual que la de Lord y Lady Weasley (esta última sollozando levemente) y sólo faltaba la suya. Las campanas repicaron, y para él fue una señal. Firmó.

Pronto se casarían.

El banquete estaba compuesto por más de trescientos platos selectos, sesenta cochinillos, cien pescados al horno y multitudes de entremeses, tartas y demás. Los invitados, más de cien personas, comían y bebían alegremente mientras felicitaban a su hermano y Hermione, que no dejaban de besarse, cogerse de las manos y decirse cosas al oído. Ginevra les miró, entre celosa y complacida.

Una sombra apareció a su lado, e instintivamente la miró. Unos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, y la joven sintió su cuerpo congelarse. Entretanto, el muchacho se limitaba a observarla, sin saber qué decir. No se hablaban desde la noche en que él hizo público su relación y casamiento con Cho. Y ahora que estaba enfrente de ella no le salían las palabras de la garganta, atoradas ante su mirada herida y fiera.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó cortante.

-Vengo a felicitar a tu hermano por la boda. Ha sido preciosa-

-Díselo, pero no creo que ahora alabe tu buen gusto-señaló Ginevra bebiendo un poco de vino y observando cómo su hermano miraba embelesado a su esposa.

-Tienes razón-calló, ese era el momento-En realidad venía a verte a ti. Quería explicarte-

Ginevra volvió a mirarlo y luego volvió su vista a la copa de vino. Parecía triste y mayor entre tanto ropaje y joyas.

-Es tarde-susurró.

-Pero Gin…-

-Lo siento, Lord Potter, pero usted ya decidió. Y yo no fui su elección-

-Para mí seguirás siendo la misma-

-Para mí no-una lágrima limpió sus mejillas-Para mí moriste aquel día, Harry, y ya sólo eres un noble más.

-No me digas eso, somos amigos desde pequeños-

Ginevra lo miró, llorosa.

-Para mí nunca fuiste un simple amigo, Harry, y esa es la diferencia entre nosotros. Al fin y al cabo tú sólo viste en mí una cara bonita. Yo vi en ti al hombre de mi vida.

Apartó fuertemente la silla, sobresaltando a un par de personas, y salió de allí corriendo en dirección a los jardines. No aguantaba más, no quería saber nada de nadie, no les importaba a ninguno. Sollozó fuertemente y tragó saliva. Se sentía tan sola. Bajó camino a la laguna que había en los jardines y se sentó frente a él. Olía a noche y la luna estaba tan llena como una bola de arroz de las que su madre le hacía comer cuando estaba enferma.

Una suave brisa removió sus cabellos e hizo que la mantilla cayese junto con la capa. El vestido azul tenía reflejos blancos y las joyas centelleaban en la noche como estrellas.

Suspiró intentando controlar un sollozo. Ya nada tenia solución. Harry se casaría con otra, Hermione y Ron se irían a la mañana siguiente a su nueva casa y ella se quedaría otra vez sola, en aquel enorme palacete de piedra blanca y cristal, enjaulada en oro hasta que algún otro mameluco llegase y la llevase a la "dicha" matrimonial de nuevo.

-¿Ginny?-era su voz. Y entonces recordó la cita.

-Draco-sonrió ocultando sus lágrimas-Me has sobresaltado.

-He visto a Potter hablando contigo ¿Qué quería?

-¿Celoso?-Draco sonrió- Quería disculparse. Ya ves.

-¿Lo has disculpado?-

-No, antes me muero que hacer que se sienta mejor-

-Vaya, Ginevra, no conocía esa faceta tuya.

Ella le sonrió pícaramente y se levantó.

-Hay muchas facetas mías que aún no conoces-

-¿Eso quiere decir que me las enseñarás algún día?-

-Eso depende-

-¿De qué?-

-Del tema del que vayamos a hablar ahora-susurró acercándose hasta poder acariciar su mentón con la nariz.

Draco pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y se separó. Los ojos le brillaban como nunca antes.

-Sabes de que vengo a hablarte, ¿verdad?-

-Aún no, pero creo no estar mal encaminada si digo que me vas a ofrecer un pacto-

Draco silbó y una sombra casi tan alta como él con armadura de hierro y casaca azul clara salió de los arbustos. Era un hombre que tendría la misma edad que Draco.

-Os presento a Blaise Zabini-dijo Draco- Es mi caballero más leal y mi mejor amigo.

Blaise se inclinó ante ella y le besó la mano. Su barba le raspó y ella se sobresaltó con disimulo. Draco la miró y luego hizo una señal a Blaise, que sacó un pergamino perfectamente doblado de la casaca.

-Sabes lo que es esto ¿verdad?- Ginevra asintió.

Lo recordaba de su boda anterior, ahí estaban las firmas de sus padres y de los padres de Draco dando su aprobación a ese matrimonio, la bendición del obispo y el beneplácito de Lord Dumbledore, el juez.

-Bien, pue…-

-Supongo que al menos os pondréis de rodillas ¿no?-le interrumpió ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Si vais a pedirme que me case con vos, no pido más que os arrodilléis-

Draco gruñó y colocó una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Así?-preguntó. Blaise disimuló una risita con tos.

-Perfecto-

-Bien, Ginevra ¿Os casaréis conmigo?-

-Antes he de poneros unas normas-

Draco la miró suspicazmente. Hacía mucho que sabía que Ginevra era especial, pero eso sobrepasaba lo imaginario. Aunque pensó que si ahora se ponían normas en el futuro se ahorrarían malentendidos.

-Decidme-

-En primer lugar dejaréis que me lleve a nuestro hogar todos los siervos que quiera-

-Acepto.

-En segundo lugar, mis pertenencias se quedarán a mi nombre, así como las casas, el dinero y todas las tierras-al ver la cara de Draco señaló-Por supuesto que mi padre y yo os daremos una parte sustanciosa de ellas.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Draco aceptó.

-¿Y la tercera?-

-Me consultaréis todas vuestras decisiones antes de dar el paso definitivo-

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que habéis oído. Por si no me conocéis, Draco, no soy la típica mujercita que os esperará en la cama mientras vos lleváis la rienda de nuestras vidas. ¿Lo tomáis o lo dejáis?-

Tras pensarlo un rato, Draco aceptó.

-¿Entonces sí o no?-

Ginevra le sonrió.

-Por supuesto-

Draco sacó una cajita de su casaca gris perla y luego deslizó su contenido, un hermoso anillo de esmeraldas, diamantes y platino por su dedo anular.

-Está frío-sonrió la muchacha. Él sólo sonrió y la agarró por la cintura, apretándola contra él. Ginevra sintió como Blaise se marchaba disimuladamente.

-Ahora me toca a mí poner condiciones-le susurró él- Primera, vos también me consultaréis todas las decisiones antes de realizarlas.

-Bien-

-Segunda, nunca me negaréis el placer de compartir la noche con vos-Ginevra rió y asintió con la cabeza-Y tercera…-

-Tercera-

Él acercó sus labios a los de ella.

-Besadme ya-

Harry estaba seguro de que por allí estaba Ginevra, la había visto salir corriendo y, aunque había intentado alejarla de sus pensamientos, no lo había conseguido. Sus lágrimas, sus palabras y sus ojos no se iban de su mente.

Al menos, pensó tenía que consolarla e intentar hacer con ella las paces. Se había sorprendido hablando de ella con cariño, y nada más ni menos que a Cho. Ella se había mostrado algo celosa, pero en cuanto comprendió que sólo era amor de hermanos se tranquilizó y le recomendó que se reconciliara con ella si era tan importante para él y que no se preocupase por el qué dirán.

"Vas a casarte conmigo y eso nadie lo va a poner en duda" le dijo "Y hablando un poco con ella en mitad de una sala llena de gente no podrás en duda su virtud"

Y tenía razón. Sonrió al ver a Cho en su mente, sus ojos rasgados, su risa clara, su mirada, sus ojos oscuros como la noche y su pelo largo y reluciente.

Cruzó el pequeño puente por encima del río que desembocaba en la laguna. Cuando eran pequeños les encantaba ir allí para pasar toda la tarde comiendo fruta fresca y dulces y reír sobre tonterías. A los diez años Hermione dejó de unirse a sus reuniones y aquel año Ron, Harry y Ginny idearon una forma de ir a llevarle las primeras hojas del otoño a su amiga. Disfrazaron a Ginny de mendiga y montaron los tres en el brioso corcel de Bill rumbo a la mansión de Hermione. Tardaron más de tres horas en llegar y cuando lo hicieron estaban muertos de hambre, pero Ron la superó y les dijo que tenían una misión.

Colaron a Ginny por una de las múltiples puertas traseras y ésta fue capaz de llegar en silencio y sin ser vista a las habitaciones de Hermione, donde la joven estudiaba gramática latina y griega guiada por una monja aburrida que la reprendía por masticar, tragar e incluso respirar o toser demasiado alto. Aún no sabía cómo, Ginny fue capaz de llamar la atención de Hermione y ésta, aprovechando un descuido de la monja, se fue con ella y salió al jardín dónde la esperaban.

Esa tarde fue una de las mejores de toda su vida, comieron fruta de los árboles cogidas con sus propias manos, se bañaron en el río y aprendieron a decir "la suerte está echada" en tres idiomas.

Pasó junto al sauce llorón dónde descubrió tocando a Ginny el arpa por primera vez. Él tenía quince años y ella apenas trece. Recordó como si hubiese sido ayer su melodía, hablando de una hermosa doncella que esperando y esperando a su amado acabó enamorándose del horizonte, olvidándose de comer y dormir hasta que un ángel, apiadándose de su tristeza, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó al cielo, para que observase eternamente a su amado horizonte.

Pensándolo bien, era una historia bastante triste, pero en sus labios sonaba tan bien que no le dabas importancia a la historia ni a nada.

Escuchó unos ruidos detrás de un árbol y casi se cae de bruces cuando vio a su pequeña Ginny besando apasionadamente a un dragón asesino que paseaba sus manos alegremente por su cintura y sus caderas.

Sin poder evitarlo, le gritó.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-

Draco se volvió furioso para ver quién les había interrumpido, pero se rió con sorna cuando lo vio.

-Vaya, vaya Potter ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Ginny ¿Qué haces?

La mujer parecía estar en trance, era como si la impresión fuese demasiado grande.

-Besarme ¿O acaso no nos has visto?-

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella-

Draco rió y cogió la mano de Ginny.

-Te equivocas, cabeza rajada-le enseñó el sello de los Malfoy, que brillaba incólume en su pequeña mano-Tengo todos los derechos que quiera.

Harry la miró con los ojos como platos, sin entender.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Ginny? ¿Unirte a…?-

-Te enteras a la vez mía casi-le contestó ella, algo más repuesta-Draco me acaba de comunicar el enlace hace unos minutos. Y prefiero unirme a él a esperar a que otro Mars venga. O a que otro me deje en la estacada-

Harry sintió como si le clavaran una espina.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?-

-Eso es lo que pasó-

Harry rió secamente.

-Habla con tu padre o con tu prometido-le recomendó agriamente- Ellos te explicarán por qué no nos dejaron casarnos. Yo me hubiese casado contigo-le susurró.

Ginny lo miró extrañada y luego miró a Draco, que mataba al moreno con la mirada.

-Eso es mentira-

-Ya…-sonrió Harry-Cree a quien quieras. Adiós Ginny.

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Siento mucho el retraso, pero el Internet en mi habitación no funciona y sólo puedo escribir sin recibir noticia alguna del exterior, y mucho menos leer fics. Si esto ha salido publicado es porque o bien ya me lo han puesto o bien porque estoy en mi casa (hogar, dulce hogar) pasándolo.

Siento no poder contestar los reviews en este capítulo, pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente. Por favor dejad reviews que me animan a seguir con la historia como no sabéis.

Un beso muy fuerte y GRACIAS por seguir ahí.

Angela

REVIEWS!!!!


	7. Disputas entre padre e hija

**Capítulo 7.Disputas entre padre e hija.**

Las palabras de Harry no habían sido olvidadas, y durante el resto de la cena, dieron vueltas en la cabeza de Ginevra. Draco había jurado y perjurado que eso era mentira, y que si no lo era, él no sabía nada. Por otra parte, ella conocía la antipatía que desde siempre habían sentido Lord Lucius Malfoy y su padre. Entonces ¿por qué habían aceptado? Una cosa diferente sería que su honor se hubiera visto en peligro con el rechazo de Harry pero si fuese en realidad al revés. ¿Qué otros intereses podría haber?

A eso de las doce se disculpó y se marchó a sus habitaciones algo frustrada y alicaída. Luna la esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara. Le quitó la ropa sin querer decirle lo que la tenía tan feliz y le peinó el cabello escuchando en silencio todo lo que a Ginny le había pasado en esa noche. Pidió con emoción que le enseñase el anillo y suspiró enormemente cuando lo vio.

-Pero señora, si ya le ha dado el anillo ¿Entonces que habrá en esa caja que le entregó en el mercado?-

Ginny se volvió sobresaltada.

-¿De que caja hablas?-

Luna fue hacia el armario y sacó la caja que Draco le había entregado hacía ya casi tres meses, cuando todo era tan diferente de ahora que parecía haber pasado más tiempo.

-La encontré buscando vuestro camisón de boda. Vuestra madre me pidió que lo preparase-

-Ya veo-cogió la caja y con miedo y emoción la abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue algo brillante. Al sacarlo, observó que era el vestido más hermoso que había visto nunca. Estaba hecho en seda plateada y era tan suave y vaporoso que parecía no pesar. El escote estaba cuajado de pedrerías, y en el centro, brillando como una estrella, un diamante en forma estrellada.

-¡Señora!-exclamó Luna tan sorprendida que no podía decir otra cosa.

-Lo sé, Luna, es increíble-

Miró dentro de la caja y sacó un velo fino blanco de seda y un par de zapatos. Al fijarse mejor, vio que estaban hechos de…

-¡Cristal, diamantes y zafiros pequeños!-exclamó Luna que no dejaba de mirarlos- Señora, sólo estos zapatos valen lo mismo que vuestro palacio.

-Y la tiara es impresionante-declaró Ginevra tomando entre sus manos la preciosa obra de arte.

Era muy fina. Algo alta por el centro, bajaba en forma de sinuosas curvas y en ellas brillaban zafiros que quedaban apagados ante el fabuloso diamante que portaba en la parte más alta.

-Y ni una nota-señaló Ginevra-Y está claro lo que es.

-¿Qué es?-

-¡Luna! ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Es mi traje de novia-

-¿Vuestro traje de novia? ¡Vais a ser a novia más lujosa hermosa de todas!-

-Esa no es la cuestión-le espetó Ginevra-La cuestión es que hace tres meses Draco ya sabía que yo me iba a casar con él. Y sin embargo supuestamente Harry y yo aún estábamos prometidos.

-¿Qué quiere decir, señora?-

-Que aquí hay gato encerrado Luna. Y yo voy a descubrir todo este entramado-

-Tenga cuidado, que puede meterse en problemas-

-Tranquila, querida, iré con pies de plomo-

Al día siguiente todos sus hermanos partieron hacia sus respectivas casas. El palacio se quedó vacío sin las risas de sus sobrinos, las bromas de los gemelos o las conversaciones de los demás. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en irse, argumentando la cantidad de preparativos que tenían que hacer, y el último fue Charlie, que mantuvo una larga conversación con ella durante el desayuno.

En realidad a ninguno de sus hermanos ni cuñadas le hacía gracia que la pequeña Ginevra se casase con Lord Draco, sobre todo tras su frustrado matrimonio con Mars, pero ninguno hizo mención alguna. En realidad, daba igual lo que dijesen, no se tendría en cuenta. Angelina se limitó a fruncir el ceño y Hermione a abrir la boca de sorpresa, para después disculparse por no poder tragar "un bocado más", cosa que parecía haber ofendido a su marido.

Su madre no había aparecido para desayunar y su padre aseguró que sólo estaba algo cansada por anoche, aunque Ginny sospechó que era algo más. Con toda su buena educación le pidió a su padre que le concediese unos minutos esa mañana, pero él había preferido esperar a la tarde, después de la siesta que obligatoriamente debía tomar.

La comida fue frugal, apenas algo de sopa de marisco y un trozo de pescado asado que Ginevra desechó. Esa vez comió sola, pues ni su padre ni su madre se dignaron a aparecer. Acostumbrada a las comidas en que sus hermanos acababan armando un gran jaleo, esa comida fue deprimente para la joven. Pasó la hora de la siesta paseando con Luna por el jardín e intentando sonsacarle el porqué de su sonrisa.

-Sólo es felicidad por vos, señora-decía, pero Ginny no se lo creía.

-¿Qué tal con el mayordomo, Luna?-

Ésta se ruborizó e intento cambiar de tema, pero Ginny no le dejó.

-Me ha pedido que nos casemos, señora-

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Ginevra sin poder evitar su sorpresa.

-Quiere que deje de serviros y nos casemos-el rostro de Luna se entristeció un poco-Pero le he dicho que no.

-¿Por qué, Luna?-

-No podría dejaros después de tantos años-confesó la rubia- Además, tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo.

-¿Lo amáis?-

-Si señora, pero no sé si él me ama en realidad o sólo soy un capricho-

-No creo que a un capricho le pidiese en matrimonio, Luna-

-Neville ya ha pedido a tres doncellas en matrimonio, señora ¿Qué más le dará otra?-

-¿A tres?-

-Sí, señora, a tres-

Ginevra se quedó un rato pensativa mientras le daba de comer a los cisnes de la laguna.

-Creo que debes exponerle tus dudas, Luna, y aclarar las cosas. Quizá esté arrepentido o te explique el por qué de esas pedidas del pasado-

-Tenéis razón-y en un momento de alegría le besó las manos-Gracias, señora, sois la mejor dama que conozco-

-Anda y corre a buscarle. Y cuando vuelvas tráeme el chal blanco que empieza a hacer frío-

-Gracias, señora, lo haré-

Ginevra vio cómo Luna se marchaba corriendo hacia el castillo y suspiró. Ojalá para ella las cosas de amor fuesen tan sencillas. Se levantó, se sacudió las migas del vestido y avanzó por el jardín disfrutando del olor de las flores y el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

Cuando era pequeña le encantaba perderse por entre aquellos setos, pero al crecer su madre se lo prohibió. Ahora que era viuda y tenía sus propios títulos, Ginevra pensó que las cosas tampoco habían cambiado tanto. Sus padres seguían dominándola, y aunque podría irse a su mansión, ya estaba prometida a otro hombre.

Se volvió a sentar en otra banca y suspiró. ¿Cómo sería la vida con Draco? Durante su primer matrimonio él la había tenido en la cama, pero había sido todo tan desagradable que Ginevra prefería no recordar lo que le hacía. Y sobre todo el saber que, detrás de unos tapices, su marido los observaba.

Ese Mars. Lo odiaba, y sentía haberse alegrado de su muerte, pero a sus apenas dieciséis años conocer más posturas que una prostituta era bastante triste. Recordó el rostro de Charlie la primera vez que la vio llorando y cuando, entre sollozos, ella le había contado lo que le hacía hacer, omitiendo el nombre de Draco, sin saber aún por qué. Repitió en su cabeza su reacción, blandiendo la espada como un caballero andante dispuesto a defenderla. Pero entonces, Bill y Ron le recordaron que él era su marido, y que ella lo único que podía hacer era excusarse con pretextos propios a su feminidad.

Pero ni así. Fueron los peores dos años de su vida hasta que, un día, Luna fue a avisarle de que su marido estaba enfermo de viruela, que debía ir a verlo. Pensó que se había comportado bien, poniéndole ella misma paños fríos y llevando a rajatabla todas las indicaciones del doctor.

Ni se quejó ni resopló una vez. Y cuando, a las tres semanas le comunicaron su fallecimiento, Ginevra se encerró en su habitación y lloró. Pero sus lágrimas eran de alegría y libertad, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Y volvió a sonreír.

Pero ahora, con Draco, esperaba que fuese diferente. Al fin y al cabo él la había ayudado, y había visto en sus ojos algo que no vio nunca en los de Mars. Amor, amor y pasión.

Y ella, pensó, también lo amaría.

Sólo tenía que conocerlo mejor.

Su padre no se encontraba en su despacho, pero sí en la biblioteca. Tras el paseo por el jardín, Ginevra se sintió mucho más relajada y se prometió el plantear las cosas de una forma amigable y con despreocupación para que su padre no viese atacado su orgullo de cabeza de familia.

Sin duda, Arthur Weasley había sido un buen padre, pero a Ginevra la había tratado desde pequeña diferente a sus hijos. Nunca comprendió su afán por aprender, aunque le puso un profesor particular que, además de enseñarle latín y francés, le habló de geometría y matemáticas. Y ahora tras el frustrado matrimonio con Mars y el compromiso con Draco, todos los lazos que una vez unieron a padre e hija estaban rotos.

Las pocas veces que él la había llevado a lomos de su caballo, o los regalos que le había hecho no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como con su madre.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó su padre sin levantar la vista del grueso tomo que leía.

-Sólo venía a informarte que Draco ya me dijo sobre el compromiso y que estoy muy contenta con la elección que habéis hecho esta vez-

Arthur levantó la vista del libro y los clavó, asombrado, en los de su hija. En efecto, parecía feliz.

-Me alegro de que os guste el marido que os he buscado, hija-

-Pero quisiera, si no os importa, hacer una pregunta-

-Hacedla-

-¿Para cuándo el casamiento?-

-Seguramente para Marzo-

Ginevra calló y se sentó al lado de sus padres cogiendo sus manos callosas entre las suaves de ella.

-Padre ¿Por qué Harry no me quiso?-

Arthur vio lágrimas en los ojos de su hija y su corazón de padre se conmovió.

-Querida no, lo que pasó es que hubo cambios en el contrato y…-

-¿Entonces Harry no nos deshonró?-

Arthur comprendió que había hablado demasiado y suspiró, asombrado ante la perspicacia de su hija.

-Ya lo sabíais ¿verdad?-

-Harry me lo insinuó anoche, pero Draco dijo que él no sabía nada-

-Y no lo sabe, Lucius y yo lo arreglamos todo. Harry sólo tuvo que firmar un papel en el que renunciaba a ti-

-Ya veo ¿Y se puede preguntar por qué?-

Su padre la miró, ceñudo.

-No tienes por qué saberlo, no es de tu incumbencia-

Ginevra se levantó del sofá, indignada.

-¡Es mi vida! Y tú juegas con ella como si fuese una marioneta-

-¡Eres mi hija!-

-Pues para tratarme así, mejor podría no haber nacido-

Y salió corriendo en dirección a sus aposentos. Al entrar se tumbó junto a "Diamante", el gato que Harry le regaló el día del mercado, que maulló en forma de saludo, y comenzó a sollozar contra la almohada.

Lo odiaba, odiaba a los hombres en general y a su padre en particular. Si el futuro le deparaba tener una hija, estaba segura de lo que no haría con ella y de lo que no dejaría que el padre hiciese.

Los meses pasaron demasiado rápidos, y la Navidad entró sin imprevistos. El invierno había sido duro aquel año y se había llevado muchas vidas, pero no por ello los campesinos pusieron menos énfasis en las fiestas, que para los Weasley eran sagradas.

El palacio se llenó de coronas de acebo, muérdago y velas que iluminaban las salas todo el día y parte de la noche. Se mantenían encendidos todos los fuegos y la gente se ponía sus mejores galas para acudir a la iglesia.

Para Ginevra, en cambio, lo único importante de esa Navidad era que su ahora única amiga, Luna, se iba a casar. Hermione había cambiado desde que se casó con su hermano, y ahora que estaba encinta sólo se preocupaba por su casa y su futuro hijo. Ya no hablaban nunca a solas, y Ginny tampoco quería compartir sus inquietudes, pues había oído a sus cuñadas contar que el embarazo de Hermione estaba siendo muy complicado. Por ello, era ahora a Luna a quién contaba todas sus cuitas, que alternaba con las noticias sobre su boda y lo hermoso que era su vestido o la gente que iría.

Por supuesto, Ginny llevaría puesta su ropa de doncella. Tendría que faltar a la cena de Nochebuena, pero pensó que sus padres ni siquiera notarían su ausencia. Desde la discusión con su padre, apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras y su madre, extrañamente, se había puesto de parte de su padre por lo que los dos apenas hablaban con la joven.

-Te hemos mimado mucho-había dicho su madre con un tono muy duro-Y ahora hemos de endurecerte.

Ginny replicó que casarla con Mars no había sido precisamente mimarla, pero la conversación había cesado ahí, con un silencio doloroso por parte de su madre.

Hasta entonces, su único consuelo habían sido sus mascotas, "Diamante" y un pequeño pajarillo que había encontrado herido y al que cuidaba con el cariño de una madre.

El reloj dio las doce, y Luna entró como un reloj para despertarla. Había algo de temor en su voz, que temblaba como una hoja antes de caer, pero Ginevra no supo qué era, hasta que su madre entró, feliz y radiante y le colocó sus mejores vestidos y otros nuevos encima de su cama.

-Elige uno-le pidió.

-El azul oscuro-

Su madre resopló y cogió uno blanco con bordados en granate.

-Lord Draco y Lord Potter han venido a pasar las Navidades con nosotros-explicó su madre mientras ella misma le ataba los cordones de corsé-Lord Draco desea verte enseguida, y quiero que te comportes como alguien a su nivel.

-Sí, madre-

-Bien. Luna colócale una diadema de perlas y unos pendientes a juego. ¡Ah! Y trénzale el pelo-ordenó su madre- Ginevra, Lord Draco te espera en la biblioteca.

Luna lo hizo todo tan deprisa que a Ginevra apenas pudo darle tiempo a asimilarlo. Pasar la Navidad con Harry y Draco cuando ella lo que quería era ir a la boda de Luna. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Lista-susurró la rubia más para sí que para Ginny.

Ginevra se levantó y acarició a "Diamante", que se entretenía limpiándose la patita.

-Buscaré una forma de ir a tu boda, Luna-

-Señora no hace falta que os arriesguéis por nosotros, de veras, bastante habéis hecho ya como para que…-

-Quiero hacerlo, Luna. Deséame suerte-

-Suerte-

En efecto, Draco estaba en la biblioteca mirando algo con su padre, pero en cuanto ella entró cerraron todos los documentos y su padre, simulando una disculpa, salió. En cuanto lo hizo, Draco se aproximó a ella y la besó, primero suavemente y luego más rápida y fuertemente.

-Te he echado de menos-susurró en su oído, pero ella se apartó.

-No hace falta que seáis tan brusco-

Draco rió y se volvió a acercar.

-Disculpadme, querida, ha sido la emoción-

Ginevra paseó las yemas de los dedos por la mesa de roble. Era tan áspera como las manos de Draco, pero mucho más fría.

-Mi madre ya me ha informado que te quedarás para Navidad-

-Así es-Ginevra asintió-¿Acaso no os place?

-No lo sé- tanteó ella mientras cogía una pluma y le daba vuelta con dos dedos-Sinceramente me dais miedo-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

Ginevra sopló en la pluma y ésta se movió suavemente.

-No lo sé, pero tanto tiempo juntos-suspiró profundamente-Debe prometerme que no intentará nada-

Draco la miró sin entender al principio, pero luego curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y asintió.

-No os preocupéis, no lo haré-

-Aunque quizá lo mejor sería que volvieseis tras la Navidad. Estoy segura de que vuestro padre estará encantado de que lo acompañéis-

-Mi padre nunca ha celebrado la Navidad, Ginevra…

-¡Pues vuestra madre!-

Draco frunció el entrecejo y levantó la ceja en un gesto gracioso.

-Yo no tengo madre-

A Ginny se le helaron las venas.

-Lo siento-susurró- lo olvidé por completo.

-¿No quieres que estemos juntos? ¿No quieres verme?-

-No es eso-

-Entonces demuéstramelo-

Cogió su barbilla lentamente y la besó en el mentón. Ella sonrió cándidamente y lo besó.

-Eres muy persuasivo-comentó ella mientras dejaba que él explorara su cuello blanco.

-Gracias-

Y no se dieron cuenta que, oculto entre las cortinas de terciopelo, un par de ojos los observaban mientras gruesos goterones caían por sus mejillas.

Si Ginny algo no pudo evitar fue coger el resfriado que la hizo estar convaleciente todas las fiestas. Intentó levantarse para ir a la boda de Luna, pero sólo consiguió permanecer desmayada casi toda la mañana.

Dado que Harry pasaba la Navidad con ellos, Lord Lupin fue a verla. No era médico, pero sabía tanto de todo que lo parecía. Le tomó la temperatura, le tocó el pecho para descubrir dónde estaba el mal y le dio unas hierbas que la hacían revitalizarse pero que sólo podía tomar una vez al día, pues eran muy fuertes.

Para Enero el pecho se le cogió y dejó de tener fiebre. Ahora hablaba con una voz lenta y ronca, sin nada que ver con la dulce y cantarina voz que antes había tenido, por lo que solía evitar hablar y, cuando lo hacía, susurraba las palabras y la persona a su lado las decía en voz alta.

No había vuelto a ver a Draco, pero sus padres fijaron el enlace para el 14 de Marzo, una semana después de la boda de Harry y Lady Cho. Ella, por supuesto, no tenía ni voz ni voto en esas cosas, y lo único que había hecho era haberle dicho a su madre que ya tenía traje de bodas, y que no quería que pusiera incienso, no fuera a ser que se desmayase y eso fuese tenido como mal augurio.

En febrero bajó el frío y sus manos volvieron a tomar color, pero siempre andaba con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y todas las noches su vieja aya le daba friegas con agua de romero y tisanas milagrosas que sólo hacía que tuviese fatiga.

Echaba de menos a Luna y todos sus comentarios, y quizá por eso Ginevra entró en su primera fase melancólica, que la atizaría durante toda su vida. Se volvió callada y taciturna, era la última en levantarse y la primera en acostarse. Sólo pasaba por la biblioteca a leer un poco y volvía a su alcoba. No podía salir, por lo que se conformaba con ver la nieve desde la ventana de su torreón, y observar a los niños jugar a las tabas. "Diamante" era su única compañía, pues el pajarito había optado por volar una mañana que Ginevra dejó la ventana abierta y había desaparecido para no volver.

Draco le había prometido ir a verla antes de la boda, pero hasta ahora no había recibido noticia suya. Si al menos él tuviese tiempo para escribirle una carta, sólo una carta. Pero los días y semanas pasaron y no había correo para ella.

Apoyada en el marco de su ventana, Ginevra pensó en su familia, en sus amigos y en cómo sólo un par de años todo había cambiado.

Ron y Hermione, Harry y Cho, sus hermanos y cuñadas…Y ella. Pero pronto todos volverían a estar al mismo nivel.

Suspiró. Dentro de poco, volvería a dejar de ser una Weasley y esa vez, sería una Malfoy. Y una Malfoy, había oído una vez, sólo piensa en los suyos. Volvió a suspirar, sin querer entender el significado de esas palabras y comenzando a quitarse el traje, pues su aya ya le llamaba para darle las friegas.

Otro nuevo capítulo. Sé que dije que contestaría reviews en este capítulo, pero me es imposible, si lo hiciese no podría subir todos los capítulos que ya he escrito. Muchas gracias por esperarme.

Besos

Angela


	8. Para siempre

**Capítulo 8. Para siempre…**

La boda de Lord Potter y Lady Chang fue, sin lugar a dudas, espectacular. Se talaron más de cien árboles para realizar todo el mobiliario, la comida se fue reservando desde varios meses atrás y trabajó toda persona de su condado, directa o indirectamente.

La boda de Ron y Hermione se vio eclipsada por la de su amigo, aunque Ginevra prefería la primera con diferencia. En la boda de Harry no dejó de sentirse observada, tanto como cuando Draco se le acercaba, o como cuando Harry sacó a bailar a Cho y todos, en vez de mirar a los novios, la miraban con descaro, por ver si lloraba o mostraba algún signo de debilidad.

Pero no lo hizo. Sonrió todo el tiempo, repartió miradas solícitas y sinceras y rió de banalidades con sus cuñadas mientras probaban las recetas traídas de muchos países lejanos. En ningún momento mostró signos de tristeza o melancolía, al contrario, en cuanto Draco pudo irse a su lado, ambos se apartaron a hablar y así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde y casi toda la noche. Cuando ambos se despidieron en la orilla de las escaleras que los separaba, besó sus labios con delicadeza y le deseó buenas noches.

-Después de esto, lo será, Ginevra-le contestó con picardía Draco.

Pero al llegar a los aposentos que Harry le había acreditado, dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin querer pensar en lo que los, ahora marido y mujer, harían esa noche. Más que nunca deseó estar en el lugar de Cho, y ser besada, acariciada y pertenecer al moreno.

Pero no. Sacudió su cabeza y Trudy, su nueva doncella desde que Luna se casó, comenzó a ayudarla a desvestirse, mientras comentaba lo hermoso que era el vestido de Lady Cho, lo felices que se veían los novios y las palabras tan solemnes que Lord Dumbledore y Lord Black habían dicho. Ginevra la escuchaba algo ausente, asintiendo y riendo cuando ella lo hacía y negando rotundamente cuando ella se mostraba en desacuerdo con algo. Se colocó el suave camisón transparente y la bata color perla y se acurrucó en un rincón de la amplia cama, mientras escuchaba el frufrú de la piel de su gato contra la almohada, el viento entre las nubes y el sonido de la voz de Trudy. Poco a poco comenzó a adormecerse hasta que la voz de Trudy se convirtió en un susurró y, finalmente, desapareció.

Se despertó en la madrugada por el extraño olor que había en la habitación, y al intentar levantar la cabeza, algo la agarró y le cogió de los cabellos.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó, su voz sibilante y sus ojos rojos que refulgían en la oscuridad.

-No…no sé de lo que habla-respondió, pero aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos rojos…

De pronto, la voz de Trudy la sobresaltó.

-Señora ¿Qué…?-y alcanzó a ver la figura que sostenía a la pelirroja de los cabellos y la atacaba con un puñal largo apretado al cuello-¡Aaaahhh!

Su grito despertaría a un muerto, pensó Ginevra, pero se alegró cuando sintió cómo el extraño la dejaba y, rápidamente, se marchaba por la ventana. Casi al mismo tiempo un par de soldados entraron en la sala.

-¡Se fue por allí!-gritó Trudy, mientras se acercaba a una Ginevra demasiado impresionada como para decir algo más.

Se sentía mareada y sólo pudo levantarse cuando Trudy la levantó. Temblaba como una hoja y pensó que iba a vomitar. Mientras, dos soldados buscaron por la ventana algún indicio de escape, tres bajaron a registrar los patios y uno fue a buscar a Lord Potter, que se presentó en camisa y pantalones y con Ron, Draco, su padre, Lord Black, Lord Lupin y su madre detrás.

Harry fue el primero en llegar a la pelirroja, pero se quedó quieto y fue su hermano Ron quien la cogió y la abrazó, mientras Harry hablaba con Trudy, que entre sollozos le contó lo poco que había visto. Dijo que tenía un sueño muy ligero y que había oído sobresaltarse a su señora, que había ido a ver si le pasaba algo y que se había encontrado a un hombre muy alto y delgado que la tenía agarrada como para matarla. Que se asustó y que gritó.

-Y Lady Ginevra está así desde que llegué, parece no reaccionar-

Ginevra notó cómo unos brazos fuertes la cogían y luego enfocó el rostro de Lord Lupin, que le sonreía cándidamente.

-Sólo está asustada, ha debido ser un shock muy fuerte-

-Creí que tenías una buena defensa, Potter-dijo fríamente Draco.

-Y la tengo, Malfoy-

La voz de Draco denotaba que estaba muy enfadado, y que pretendía discutir, pero Lord Black los cortó y les pidió que resolvieran ese asunto más tarde o en otro lugar.

-No creo que ahora sea lo que proceda-susurró.

Tras un rato en el que Lord Lupin intentó hacer que fijase la vista en algunos sitios y de hacerle unas pruebas, decretó que sólo era el susto y la única señal del ataque era la señal en el cuello de la enorme daga que el extraño había utilizado.

-Sólo tiene que dormir-

-No volveré a dormir en mi vida-susurró entonces Ginevra y todos la miraron sorprendidos. Sólo Lupin sonrió.

-Acompáñala, Ron-le recomendó Lord Lupin al pelirrojo.

-Lo haré yo-se ofreció su madre.

-Creo que Ginevra se sentirá más segura si un hombre la protege, Molly, y dado que el único hombre joven del que no pueden pensar mal es su hermano, creo que será Ronald el más adecuado en quedarse-

-Yo no vuelvo a dejarla sola-decretó Draco-Me sentaré en una silla en su puerta, pero no pienso volver a dejarla.

Se hizo el silencio, cortado por la voz entrecortada de Ginny.

-Tenía los ojos rojos, Ron-suspiró, y luego cerró los ojos agarrándole fuertemente las manos y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Éste se recostó a su lado y Lord Black, Lord Lupin y sus padres se marcharon.

-No sé lo que ha podido pasar, Ron, de verdad-se explicó Harry algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, Harry-sonrió su pelirrojo amigo-La culpa no es tuya.

-Yo también me quedaré en la puerta-afirmó Harry-Trudy, ve a decirle a Lady Potter que me quedaré aquí debido a lo sucedido.

-Sí, señor-

Y salió.

-Será mejor que os pongáis cómodos, la noche será larga-recomendó Ron.

En esos momentos entró Hermione, como su bata color rojo rubí encima del camisón.

-Tu madre me lo acaba de contar todo-le dijo a su marido.

-Me voy a quedar con ella-explicó Ron y ella asintió.

-Yo también-

-Hermione…-

-No me digas que no, Ronald, mi mejor amiga me necesita-

Draco bufó y se acercó a ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No creo que sepa ni que estamos aquí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, Ginevra se despertó apretujada por los brazos de su amiga y su vista oculta con los cabellos enmarañados, que tapaban toda su cara. Intentó separarse sin despertarla y se quitó la bata, pero entonces, al darse la vuelta, chocó con la butaca que estaba al lado y gritó de dolor.

Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, tres figuras entraron a la habitación, y su grito fue más agudo que el anterior. Las tres figuras eran su mejor amigo, su prometido y su hermano menor. Y los tres la miraban sin poder retirar la vista.

-¿Qué haces sin vestir?-preguntó su hermano.

Ginevra cogió la bata y se la colocó por encima, mientras Hermione los miraba con ojos como platos.

-Será mejor preguntar quién os ha dado permiso para entrar en mis aposentos sin llamar-

-Quizá que ayer te quisieran asesinar tuvo que ver algo…-exclamó Harry con los brazos cruzados.

-Quería asesina a otra persona-explicó Ginevra-¡Y daos la vuelta, degenerados!

-Ni que fuese la primera vez que te veo desnuda-soltó su hermano. Ginevra lo mato con la mirada, al igual que Draco.

El trío salió de la sala y Ginevra se colocó la bata malhumorada. Hermione sólo reía.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-

-El rostro de los tres al verte-replicó descaradamente-Era para morirse.

Ginevra le lanzó la bata y llamó a Trudy, para después mandarle que le llenase la tina de agua caliente.

-No les dejes entrar-le pidió la pelirroja a su cuñada.

Hermione sólo rió, pero después se puso algo pálida y se encogió en sí misma, garrándose con fuerza el vientre. Ginevra se asustó al ver su rostro pálido y contraído en una meca de dolor.

-¡Hermione!-se acercó y dejó que la morena le apretara la mano-¿Qué pasa?

-El bebé-susurró ella-Corre, llama al médico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las horas pasaron lentas aquel día. El médico tardó en salir, lo que eran malas noticias según Lord Lupin, y buenas según Lord Sirius. Para mal de los padres, Lord Lupin tuvo razón y Ron no necesitó escuchar las palabras de la boca de aquel hombre sabio y canoso. Se encerró en su habitación y no quiso salir excepto cuando le permitieron visitar a su esposa.

Harry, Ginevra y los Weasley quedaron desolados. Era la primera vez que ocurría eso, y toda la ilusión que la familia había puesto en aquel embarazo vio su fin aquella tarde. Ya los primeros meses el médico de la familia les había advertido del peligro que corrían madre e hijo, pero Hermione había salido aparentemente bien del percance. Su madre también había tenido complicaciones en su parto, y por eso ella era hija única. Había quedado estéril. Pidió que no la mirasen con lástima ni que volvieran a mencionar al niño y así se hizo.

Ginevra comenzó, entonces, a sentir miedo. Ella nunca había experimentado el placer de tener un hijo en su vientre, pero Hermione le había hablado de la felicidad que era saber que llevabas parte de la persona a la que amabas dentro tuya, cuando lo notaba moverse o dar patadas. Oír hablar a Ron de su hijo ya como si fuese en presente, bromear contándole que Harry y él le enseñarían a cazar, a conquistar doncellas y a ser un gran caballero. Y entonces ella replicaba que si era una niña qué harían. Y él callaba y la besaba. "Será un niño, los Weasley siempre son niños".

Y ahora que el bebé había desparecido, la desolación había entrado en la familia. Draco se dio cuenta de la melancolía de su prometida, e intentó ayudarla, pero sólo pudo asegurar que eso a ellos no les pasaría.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-preguntó entonces ella.

-Lo sé.-y susurró en su oído-Yo sé muchas cosas.

Tuvo que partir temprano a la mañana siguiente, dejando a Ginevra con sus hermanos. Ésta intentaba no coincidir con Lady Cho, y al parecer ella hacía lo mismo, porque no la vio en los dos días que estuvo allí. Comía en su habitación ante la molestia de su nuevo esposo y se limitaba a acompañarlo cuando estaba segura de que Ginevra no acudiría.

Quien sí habló con ella fue Harry, la noche anterior a que se marchasen. Lo encontró en la biblioteca, releyendo seriamente unos documentos que parecían muy antiguos.

Era muy tarde y no podía dormir. Decidió ir a por un buen libro y, al menos, gastar el tiempo de una manera productiva. Entonces recordó que Harry tenía en su biblioteca un libro que le encantaba de pequeña y que había leído más de treinta veces. Bajó con la bata y un candil y cruzó los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Conocía el palacio como la palma de su mano y podía decir todos los recorridos, recovecos y escondites de aquel lugar.

-Perdona-dijo cuando vio al moreno-Creí que no había nadie…

-Pasa, yo me voy ya. He venido a recoger unas cosas-

-Sólo venía a por un libro, pero ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre-

-Ya-sonrió y se marchó a la repisa que había encima de la enorme chimenea de mármol blanco. Cogió un libro pequeño con encuadernación de piel y se lo entregó.

-¿Cómo sabías que era este?

-Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños no querías leer otro. Te encantaba-suspiro y se frotó los ojos-Era también el preferido de mi madre-y señaló el cuadro que ocupaba la parte de arriba de la chimenea.

En él, Lady Lily Potter posaba sentada en una silla con el traje de su boda y, encima de la falda roja y dorada, cogía entre sus manos una medalla de Santa Ana, de dónde había sido novicia. Llevaba el largo pelo rojo suelto y los ojos le brillaban, aunque sonreía levemente. Era muy hermosa.

-Te pareces a ella-susurró Harry- El pelo y la forma de sonreír. Y tienes mucho carácter, como ella. O eso dice Minerva.

Ginevra suspiró y Harry le acarició la mejilla. Luego cogió el libro, puso un par de cosas con su pluma dorada y se lo entregó.

-Quiero que te lo quedes-

-Pero Harry…es un recuerdo de tu madre.

-Todo este palacio está lleno de recuerdos, Ginevra. Algunos amargos, otros felices. El aposento que te dejé es en el que asesinaron a mis padres una noche como la de antes de ayer-suspiró y Ginevra se sentó, aturdida. Él se sentó a su lado- Ahora sé que no debí dejar que pasases ninguna noche allí. A partir de ahora será cerrado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-Además, cuando te cases con Malfoy, no sé lo que será de nosotros. Quiero que, cuando leas este libro, recuerdes al menos que aún tienes un amigo que nunca te dejará-

-Nunca dejé de creer en ti-

-Nunca lo hagas. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

-¿Para siempre?-

-Para siempre, te lo prometo-le susurró al oído, abrazándola.

Minutos después, cuando Ginevra se acurrucó en su cama y abrió el libro, descubrió las palabras que, con su estilada caligrafía, le había escrito:

"Para mi querida Ginevra, por aquellos años. Harry"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estáis preciosa-la alabó Fleur, terminando de colocarle el velo por detrás de su cabello suelto y trenzado en algunos mechones con hilos de plata.

-Una belleza terrenal-susurró Hermione colocándole uno de los pendientes.

-Un ángel-terminó Alicia, colocándole el otro pendiente.

Ginevra sólo pudo reír. Le hacía gracia ver cómo estaban más nerviosas que ella, y lo afanosas que se habían puesto para vestirla entre todas. Penélope se ocupaba de coser un hilo que se había soltado en la cola, Angelina de peinarla y trenzarle el pelo y las demás de lo dicho.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y entró Luna. No la veía desde hacía casi tres meses, y el abrazó que le dio fue tal que sobresaltó a todas las presentes. Se notaba que se había esforzado por parecer importante, pues llevaba un vestido elegante color azul oscuro y un velo que ocultaba su pelo. A Ginevra, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver sus uñas blancas y su pelo rubio casi platinado, limpio y sedoso.

-Neville ha conseguido que nos dejen entrar a vuestra boda, señora- dijo la rubia muy feliz-Va a ser un gran evento, y todas mis vecinas están tan celosas de mí.

-Me alegro tanto, Luna-

-¿Estáis nerviosa?-

-No-negó la pelirroja-son ellas las que están nerviosas-susurró mientras se colocaba la tiara, que encandiló a todas sus cuñadas.

Su padre fue a recogerla, vestido con sus mejores galas. Al salir, la carroza descubierta la esperaba, aunque el cielo amenazaba lluvia. Una niña rubia se acercó con un ramo de margaritas y se lo entregó. Ginevra besó su cabecita y se montó con gracia en la carroza. A continuación entraron Charlie, Hermione y Ron, el primero muy enfadado por algo, la segunda sin parar de arreglarle el velo, y el tercero mirando de reojo a su hermana, entristecido ante la perspectiva que se le ofrecía aquel día.

-Hermione, deja el velo, por favor-le pidió Ginevra a su amiga.

-Va a llover-decretó monótono Ron.

En efecto. Tuvieron que parar para colocar una capota y se retrasaron al quedar una de las ruedas enganchadas. Para cuando llegaran, sería muy tarde. Ginevra se lamentaba, pero Ron parecía muy feliz.

-Me muero por ver la cara que ahora tendrá Malfoy al ver que no llegas. Quizá piense que has huido-

-Si no huí de Mars-dedujo su hermana cortante-¿por qué iba a huir de Malfoy?

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse cuando llegaron a la capital del condado de los Malfoy. La catedral, la única en todo Hogwarts, era hermosa y enorme. Había sido edificada hacía tiempo, pero su perfección era de tal cuantía que aún muchos expertos y peregrinos iban a verla.

Esa tarde estaba llena de azucenas, rosas blancas y margaritas recién cortadas. No había almizcle en el ambiente, y la tarde se había vuelto fresca y agradable tras la lluvia caída. Cuando Ginevra bajó del brazo de su hermano mayor y entró en la catedral, miles de personas se volvieron a verla, la mayoría siervos de los Malfoy y suyos. En las primeras filas estaban los nobles, Y Ginny creyó que allí estaban todos. Vio de reojo a Harry y Cho, a Lord Lupin y Lord Black, a Lord Dumbledore, Lord Snape y Lady McGonagall. A Luna y Neville, algo detrás. A Lord Malfoy. A Lord Pettigrew a su lado. A Lord y Lady Tonks.

Y en el altar, vestido de negro, Draco la esperaba. Parecía algo nervioso, pero en cuanto la vio, sonrió y la cogió de la mano para acercarla hacia el altar.

-Son muchos-susurró Ginevra, nerviosa.

-Mira hacia el bando derecho, la primera fila-le dijo él con la boca medio cerrada, mirándola de reojo.

Ginevra hizo lo que le dijo y tuvo que reprimir una exclamación. En él se encontraba un hombre barbudo vestido elegantemente, y a su lado, una mujer que Ginevra conocía muy bien. Era Beverly, la esposa del rey aún no coronado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Vino ayer a pactar, pero dado que no pudimos, se quedó para la boda. Mañana se reunirán todos los condes-explicó-Esa es la razón de que hayan llegado todos.

-¿Qué quiere pactar?-

-Una tregua en las negociaciones para la independencia de Hogwarts. Si participamos en su guerra, nos dará el reino-

-Tú lo has dicho, es SU guerra-

-Lo sé, pero nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas si lo hiciéramos. Las negociaciones son lentas y están llenas de errores y salvedades. Luchando ahora conseguiríamos quitarnos esos problemas de un plumazo-

-¿Y quién es el hombre que está a su lado?-

-Lord John, su hijo mayor-

Ginevra lo observó mejor. Tenía al menos veinticinco años, una poblada barba negra que le pareció asquerosa y ojos pequeños y azules, iguales a los de su madre. Ginevra nunca había visto una barba tan poblada, ya que en Hogwarts se llevaban barbas rasuradas y algunos, como Draco o su hermano Bill, se atrevían con perillas elegantes. Pero esa barba tan poco estética.

Un codazo de su acompañante la sacó de sus ensimismamientos. Ya llegaban los votos. Ya iba a ser una Malfoy.

Y Harry, Charlie y Ron susurraron levemente a un tiempo mismo, pues los tres tenían el mismo nudo en el estómago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione y Luna intentaban entretenerla, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Beverly y su hijo no se habían separado de su marido en cuanto la ceremonia terminó, y tampoco habían dejado que nadie, ni siquiera ella, se acercaran. Pero era su marido el día de su boda, y ni siquiera la futura reina tenía poder para ello. Y eso la ponía furiosa.

Tomó el pan de higo que Luna le ofreció y comió un poco. Los invitados parecían tan felices. Harry la observaba desde el otro lado de la sala, al igual que Cho, aunque de manera completamente diferente. Ron y los gemelos reían sobre algo, pero Charlie ya había partido hacia su casa. Bill y Fleur parecían algo tristes, al contrario que Alicia y Angelina, que reían a boca abierta acompañados de Lord Black y Lady Nymphadora, su sobrina.

-¿Qué estarán hablando?-preguntó Ginevra, sin quererlo, en voz alta.

-No te preocupes-le recomendó Luna, tomando un poco de vino de su copa plateada.

-Seguramente estén arreglando la reunión de mañana-terció Hermione.

-¿Tanto tiempo?-

-No sé. Quizá Beverly quiera irse ya-

Ginevra suspiró.

-El día de mi boda y parece que no tengo marido-

-A muchas les pasa-dijo Hermione.

-Pues a ti no-repuso Ginevra molesta-Mi hermano no dejaba de mirarte y acariciarte y todo eso. Y a Luna tampoco ¿verdad?

Luna se atragantó.

-No me acuerdo-

Ginevra bufó.

-Me marcho-decretó-Estoy muy cansada.

-Mañana nos veremos entonces-

-Sí ¿Nos veremos mañana, Luna?-

-Creo que esta noche nos iremos, señora, pero aún no lo sé-

-Entonces dame un abrazo por si no nos vemos-la abrazó-Y ven a visitarme, por favor.

-Lo haré-

Ginevra se levantó cuidadosamente y e hizo el gesto al chambelán para que avisase a su marido de que ella se retiraba. Subió por las oscuros escaleras precedida de Trudy y un criado hasta llegar a una puerta entornada, dónde estaban grabados en la puerta los emblemas de la casa Malfoy y Black, las más importantes. Ginevra recordó entonces que Lady Malfoy había sido una Black anteriormente.

Entró y se encontró con la sala más suntuosa de todas las que había visto en su vida. Las escayolas del techo simulaban serpientes, y en el centro, un fresco dónde se representaba la lucha entre ángeles y demonios. En el centro, el pintor había destacado a una figura femenina, de hermosos y ondulantes cabellos rubio-platinados y ojos azules tristes y fríos.

A los lados había diferentes frescos, algunos hermosos y otros más fríos. Había dos chimeneas de mármol negro encendidas que daban calor a la estancia, y amplias cristaleras a ambos lados de la sala, que, como Ginevra notó, era circular. A un lado había una coqueta de mármol blanco jaspeado con una silla sin respaldo cubierto por una capa de terciopelo azul cielo, y un enorme espejo que ocupaba toda la pared. Tras unas cortinas que separaban dos salas estaba lo que era el baño y el lavamanos con toallas, jabones y esencias.

-Señora-murmuró asombrada Trudy.

Y en el centro, flanqueado por doseles verdes, el enorme lecho de matrimonio, cubierto por un edredón de plumas y cojines. En el silloncito que había a los pies se encontraba su camisón y una bata que su madre había mandado tejer para la ocasión, en color verde esmeralda y bordados en plata.

-Es todo precioso-señaló Ginevra.

Se asomó a la ventana, y divisó toda la ciudad a sus pies, levemente iluminada por las hogueras en honor a su boda. A lo lejos, sólo oscuridad, pero calculó que vería el Bosque Prohibido, los caminos y las eras, e incluso parte de su reino.

Trudy comenzó a deshacer los lazos de su vestido mientras ella terminaba de divisar el paisaje. Desabrochó los nudos y el corsé y quitó el velo de seda. Ginevra se ocupó lentamente de los pendientes y los zapatos mientras Trudy le colocaba el camisón y la bata y comenzaba a deshilarle el pelo.

Había encendido muchas velas y la estancia brillaba entre platas y dorados. La figura dorada del techo parecía adquirir movimientos con el ondular del fuego de las velas, y sus ojos parecían encenderse. Estaba nerviosa. Ginevra abrió uno de los cajones y se encontró con un retrato pequeño hecho al óleo.

Se trataba de una mujer muy joven, morena y pálida, que parecía no gozar de buena salud. Llevaba en su cuello el sello de los Malfoy y se veía el cuello de un vestido de novia muy parecido al suyo, aunque entre sus cabellos no había tiara. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, y su mirada era fría y oscura. Daba algo de reparo.

-¿Quién es, Trudy?-

Trudy dejó el cepillo de marfil y tomó el retrato. Luego se lo entregó a su ama y siguió con su tarea.

-Lady Pansy, la primera esposa de Lord Draco-

-¿Draco ya estuvo casado?-

-Hace años, cuando apenas eran unos críos los dos-explicó Trudy-Lord Draco debe andar ahora por los veintitrés, al igual que vuestro hermano y Lord Potter. Se casó cuando tenía diecisiete, pero Lady Pansy murió a los tres meses. Tenía tisis.

-Vaya…-

-Dicen que Lord Draco lo pasó muy mal, pero su padre no le dejó ni llevar luto por ella. Fue enterrada en la catedral apenas sin honores y Lord Draco marchó entonces a la guerra. Cuando volvió no era el mismo-

-Debió pasarlo muy mal-

Trudy suspiró.

-Él ha encontrado a otra, y será feliz con vos. Otros no tienen esa suerte-

-Trudy-

-¿Señora?-

-Puedes retirarte, se te nota cansada-

-Gracias señora-

Sin la voz de Trudy, la alcoba se volvió más grande. Ginevra se siguió cepillando el pelo, y cuando el reloj dio la una, se tumbó en la cómoda cama y terminó quedándose dormida. Sólo cuando un cuerpo cálido se colocó a su lado y la acarició, volvió a despertar. Los ojos de su ahora marido brillaban como gemas.

-Apenas he podido verte-le reprochó ella.

-Lo siento, tenía que resolver cosas con Lady Beverly-

-¿Puedo ir mañana a la reunión?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Quiero-bostezó-saber lo que pasa. Por favor-

Draco rió.

-Si me pones esa cara no podré decir que no-

-Entonces sí-

Draco la besó. El reloj siguió dando las campanadas toda la noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué tal? ¿Aún va bien o creéis que me estoy pasando de locura? Tengo un capítulo más escrito, espero poder subirlo antes de irme. Muchos besos y a quién le interesa, decir que la secuela de "Piénsalo" está en proceso. Muchas gracias.


	9. Catherine y la reunión de nobles

**Dedicado a Azazel-Black…**

**Capítulo 9.Catherine y la reunión de nobles.**

Draco la despertó temprano, dándole la impresión de que acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando ya tuvo que verse obligada a abrirlos. Se movió un poco, inquieta en la cama, abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos y luego volvió a adormecerse.

-Si quieres venir a la reunión de nobles, date prisa-le ordenó Draco antes de salir de la habitación.

-Lo haré-

Se deshizo de las mantas con morriña y se sacudió el pelo de la cara. Trudy la esperaba llenándole la tina tras las cortinas, y en sus pies descansaba ya su vestido verde esmeralda.

-Vuestra madre querría veros después de la reunión-le informó Trudy- Desea felicitaros.

-Decidle que me reuniré con ella en cuanto termine con los asuntos primordiales del día-oyó rasgar la puerta-Y deja entrar a Diamante, Trudy.

-Lord Draco me pidió que mientras él esté, no deje entrar a su gato, señora. Lo consideró una alimaña-

-Ya hablaré yo con Draco, no te preocupes-se metió en la tina-¡Trudy! El agua está helada.

-No hay forma de calentarla, señora, las sirvientas aún no ha vuelto-

-¿Y cuando vendrán mis sirvientes?-

-Aún no han salido del palacio. Terminan algunas cosas de última hora-

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta, y tanto Trudy como Ginevra se miraron, extrañadas.

-Tapaos-le pidió la sirvienta a su ama entregándole su bata verde esmeralda. Luego se acercó a la puerta-¿Quién es?

-Catherine Andrea Zabini-dijo una voz suave-Me han nombrado Dama principal de Lady Ginevra.

-Dejadla pasar, Trudy-

Trudy quitó el cerrojo y abrió la pesada puerta de madera. Detrás de ella apareció una de las mujeres más hermosas que Ginevra había visto jamás. Apenas parecía tener su edad, quizá un poco mayor, pero sus ojos verde mar claros y alegres destacaban en una cara de delicadas y armoniosas facciones. El pelo era negro como el azabache y lo llevaba medio caído, recogido con un lazo blanco, dejando que algunos mechones le cayesen por la cara. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, sin adornos ni lazos, pero su cuerpo parecía tan bien formado que Ginevra, por un momento, se sintió poco a su lado.

-Buenos días, señora-se acercó e hizo una graciosa reverencia, agarrándose los bajos de su falda- Espero que haya dormido bien.

-Gracias. Perdona que te pregunte pero… ¿Quién eres?

-Suponía que Lord Draco no os había dicho nada. Soy Lady Zabini, la esposa de Lord Zabini ¿Lo recordáis? Estuvo en vuestra pedida de mano, acompañando a nuestro amo-

-Sí, creo que sé quien es-recordó vagamente una figura saliendo de la espesura y entregándole a Draco una caja.

-Lord Draco me pidió que os ayudara a dirigiros por sus territorios, y que os acompañara mientras él esté ocupado con otros asuntos de su reino-explicó Catherine-Y según está en mi conocimiento, debéis vestiros si queréis llegar a la sala del concejo a tiempo.

Ginevra terminó de salir del baño y Trudy le ayudó a vestirse, mientras Catherine arreglaba las sábanas y observaba los vestidos que se habían desparramado en busca del adecuado.

-Son preciosos-sonrió.

-Y pesados-se quejó Ginevra mientras Trudy le terminaba de apretar el corsé.

Catherine suspiró.

-Aun así, me encantaría algún día ir tan elegante como vos-

-Cada una tiene lo que merece-sentenció Trudy.

-O lo que le ha tocado-susurró Catherine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El salón del concejo era también circular, como su dormitorio, y se hallaba en el torreón más cercano a la entrada. Para llegar había que conocer bien el camino, pero Catherine parecía haber nacido en ese palacio, pues conocía cada rincón y en cada lugar le explicaba una cosa. Por eso, y porque había tardado mucho en estar lista, para cuando llegaron al salón de concejos ya todos los nobles estaban allí. Ginevra intentó entrar por la puerta, pero Catherine la cogió y se lo impidió.

-Por ahí no-la reprimió con una sonrisa-Venid, nosotras tenemos mejores asientos.

La llevó a través de unos estrechos escalones hacia la parte superior y abrió con una pequeña llave plateada que sacó del escote la pequeña puerta que les interponía el paso. Al principio no vio nada, pero Catherine le cogió la mano y la internó en las sombras. Al final de un pasillo se veía luz, y al llegar, Ginevra pudo comprobar que estaban tras unas balconadas, desde dónde ellas podían verlo todo, pero las personas de abajo no las verían. Catherine le entregó un cojín amplio.

-Sentaos-le recomendó la muchacha-La reunión se alargará más de lo que pensáis.

En efecto, tardaron un rato en terminar de venir nobles. Ginevra distinguió entre la multitud a su padre, que se sentó en uno de los primeros bancos, y a Harry, que le correspondía uno de los más altos y últimos por ser el más joven. También estaban todos sus hermanos. Draco, en cambio, se sentaba al lado de su padre, ambos por debajo de los demás. Beverly aún no había aparecido, pero el hermoso sillón tapizado de terciopelo azul y del que pendía un manto a modo de cola parecía estar hecho para ella.

-¿Cuántos son?-preguntó Ginevra, asombrada al ver a tantos nobles.

-Nunca los he contado-se sinceró Catherine-Pero han venido también hijos de nobles, caballeros y terratenientes. Algo grave debe pasar.

En esos momentos apareció un hombre vestido de guerra y detrás suya, Beverly ataviada como la reina que no era.

-¿Qué hace Blaise ahí?-exclamó Catherine asombrada.

-¿Ese es tu marido?-

-Sí, pero no debía estar aquí. Él nunca acude a las reuniones a menos que…-

-Que ¿Qué?-

Pero Beverly ya se había sentado y el padre de Draco, Lord Lucius Malfoy, comenzaba a hablar.

-Señores del concejo, nobles, terratenientes, juez Dumbledore, obispo Martín-un hombre vestido de morado y negro que se hallaba entre la multitud inclinó la cabeza- Habéis sido congregados debido a la petición de nuestra señora de Gales para deliberar sobre el precario estado en que se encuentra su marido y sus posesiones. Señora-

Beverly se levantó de la silla, y Ginevra vio detrás suya a su hijo, tan sucio y adormilado que parecía que iba a caerse.

-Buenos días, señores-comenzó a decir con su voz grave y alta-En primer lugar deseo agradecer a Lord Malfoy que se haya ofrecido tan rápidamente a hacer esta junta.

-Le habría cortado el cuello si no la hubiese hecho-murmuró Catherine. Parecía no ser muy partidaria de Beverly.

-Y en segundo lugar, vengo como mensajera de mi marido a ofreceros un pacto. Desde tiempos inmemoriales nuestras familias han estado sujetas de alguna manera, bien por guerras o alianzas de cualquier tipo. Hasta hace poco tiempo tuve la esperanza de que Lord Draco y mi hija llegasen a cumplir una de esas alianzas, pero Nuestro Señor tuvo como mejor hecho que éste se uniese a Lady Ginevra, que estoy seguro sabrá cumplir con la delegación tan importante a la que estará sometida-

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Ginevra indignada-¿Draco ya estaba prometido con una de sus hijas?

-¿No lo sabíais?-se sorprendió Catherine.

-No ¿Con cuál de ellas?-

-Con la mayor, Scarlett-

-Debe tener al menos su edad-

-Cinco años más, pero eso no es problema. A Beverly le convenía tener parentescos con los señores más poderosos de Hogwarts. Muchos creen que un heredero de Lord Draco y Lady Scarlett hubiese solventado muchos problemas-

-¿Por qué no se llevó a cabo?-

-Porque Lord Draco ya os amaba. Le dijo a su padre que no volvería a casarse como pacto-Catherine tembló- Gracias al Señor que no estuvisteis aquí. Padre e hijo sólo discutían y vuestro nombre salía en muchas conversaciones. Beverly presionaba a favor de su hija, hasta que Draco tuvo que ceder y Lady Scarlett vino a conocerlo.

-¿Era hermosa?-

Catherine rió e hizo una graciosa mueca.

-No. La que sí era bella era la más pequeña, Valery. Creo que tiene unos dieciséis años. Helen y Madison, las otras dos hijas se casarán, porque tienen poderes y son agradables a la vista, pero Scarlett…-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-Beverly acompañó a sus hijas y todas fueron presentadas a Lord Draco, que no se quedó prendado de ninguna, aunque Madison y él tomaron amistad. Pero un día llegó un mensajero con una carta urgente. A la mañana siguiente se marcharon-

-¿Y ya está?-

-Sí. Todo fue muy extraño, porque por esa época vos ya estabais prometida a Lord Potter, pero todo cambió con esa carta. O con esa noche-

Ginevra volvió la cara y vio que Lady Beverly seguía hablando.

-…por eso os pido, señores de estos condados, que me prestéis ayuda a cambio de la independencia de Hogwarts y la formación del reino que todos deseamos que sea-

Ginevra se tensó al oír esas palabras. La posibilidad de la guerra a cambio de un reino independiente le parecía pobre pues las miles de bajas que había habido en la anterior guerra no habían sido recompensadas. Y parecía que alguien estaba de acuerdo con ella, pues Lord Lupin se había levantado y había planteado sus dudas respecto a ese pacto.

-Disculpe si le molestan mis dudas, Lady Beverly, pero nosotros ya luchamos por su familia hace apenas un año y no se nos ha recompensado de ninguna forma. Se nos prometió oro, que no hemos visto, poder propio, que no tenemos, y un parlamento ¿Usted los ve? Si todas sus promesas van a ser como esas, yo no crearé más viudas o madres deshechas por la muerte de sus hijos. No quiero volver a ver a mi pueblo sufrir-

Varios nobles aplaudieron su iniciativa, pero Lady Beverly se levantó y, con una sonrisa maligna, respondió.

-Lord Lupin, permítame recordarle que si no fuese por el beneplácito de mi marido y su buen casamiento usted ahora seguiría criando cerdos-

-¡Yo luché por vuestro marido y estuve a punto de morir por él! Me gané mi derecho a estar aquí con mi valor. Y sí, casarme con mi difunta esposa me solventó ciertos precipicios, pero usted está en la misma situación ¿O he de recordarle que antes de ser la esposa de Lord Hessingam era una simple muchacha de campo?-

-¡POR FAVOR!-exclamó el juez Dumbledore- estamos aquí para resolver el porvenir de nuestro pueblo, no para saber cómo llegó cada cual a lugar que ocupa.

Lord Lupin y Lady Beverly se sentaron, aún mirándose fijamente. Lord Dumbledore le pidió que hablara al obispo, aunque éste, como siempre, se mostró de acuerdo con la posibilidad de conseguir la independencia. Su padre se levantó y también habló.

-Señores, bien sabéis que a mí no me agrada en absoluto la guerra. Es más, la odio con todo mi corazón. Pero si de esta manera pudiese al fin ver a mis hijos y nietos vivir sin la constante atención a los ingleses, que nos tratan de una manera a veces buena, a veces mala, prefiero esa posibilidad y ver algún día, aquí en la tierra o en el cielo, un Hogwarts libre, con su rey, su parlamento y sin esclavos-

Ginevra sintió que su pecho se henchía de orgullo tras el discurso de su padre. Era la primera vez que oía uno y se sintió feliz de ser su hija. No era de extrañar que supiese ganarse a la gente con su don de la palabra. Lord Malfoy se levantó.

-¿Alguien más desea añadir algo?-la sala calló-Está bien, ruego a los que estén de acuerdo con luchar a favor de Lady Beverly firmen en este papel y aproximen el número de soldados para hacer las particiones que podrán partir en breve hacia Francia para así unirse con el ejército de Lord Hessingam-

Una muchedumbre se levantó, pero Ginevra siguió la delgada figura de Lord Lupin, que salió de la sala sin firmar.

-Vamos señora-le dijo Catherine-Debemos salir de aquí antes que los señores-

Se apresuraron por el oscuro pasillo y las escaleras y salieron corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño patio que unía un edificio con otro. Allí Catherine frenó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido vuestro primer concejo?-

-Sin duda interesante-

-Habéis tenido suerte. El mío fue sobre los impuestos a los campesinos. Pero ya veréis como los juicios son más sorprendentes-

-¿Juicios?-

-Lord Malfoy lleva los juicios menores de su reino-

-Pensé que Lord Dumbledore los llevaba todos-

-¡No!-rió Catherine- Podría morirse el pobre hombre. Todos los nobles llevan los casos menores de su reino, y los casos mayores o las apelaciones van al juez principal, Lord Dumbledore-

-¿Cuándo podré ver uno?-

-Mañana mismo, pero en ese podréis estar presente. Ahora venid, he de presentaros a vuestras damas-

Ginevra la siguió hasta el segundo piso, cruzó una puerta y entraron en una sala enorme, dónde destacaba, entre otras cosas, una silla enorme de plata y dos más pequeñas que eran como taburetes. Encima, el estandarte de los Malfoy y los Black enlazado.

-Esta es la sala del trono o los juicios-explicó Catherine-pero también se realizan los bailes y demás festividades. Vuestro banquete de bodas se celebró en la sala de cristal, que sólo se utiliza para ocasiones muy especiales. Venid por aquí.

Se internó en una puerta muy bien disimulada tras unos tapices y subió unos escalones hasta llegar a una puerta. Detrás se escuchaban risas. Catherine se volvió.

-Quisiera deciros, antes de que entréis, que tengáis cuidado. Las mujeres que vais a ver son hijas de perra que han llegado a esa posición porque han sabido utilizar su cuerpo. No sé si me entendéis-

-Perfectamente-

-Intentarán minar vuestra relación con Lord Draco, así que os recomiendo que nos os fiéis de ninguna y las tratéis con dureza. Si tenéis problemas, comunicádmelos a mí o a vuestro marido-

Acabadas estas palabras, abrió la puerta y se encontró con siete mujeres sentadas alrededor enormes y confortables cojines que se expandían alrededor de varias alfombras. También había una cama de matrimonio con doseles rojos y un lavamanos. Era menos lujosa y más confortable que la otra.

Catherine dio dos palmadas y todas las mujeres se pusieron rectas. Algunas vestían incluso más elegantemente que ella y parecía mayores, pero eso no la amedrentó. Siguió a Catherine con el rictus serio y las observó de arriba abajo, evaluándolas.

-Lady Malfoy-era la primera vez que la llamaban así-Os presento a Marie DEssorts-señaló a una muchacha de su edad que sonreía levemente y se inclinaba en una graciosa reverencia. Era un poco más baja que Catherine y ella. Tenía un hermoso pelo rubio y ojos azules- Suzanne Eshengs-la más mayor, que tenía el pelo muy bien recogido con perlas y un hermoso vestido dorado-Anna Paquin-una joven de pelo negro-rojizo y labios gruesos y rojos-Eleanor L´Anglois-una joven muy hermosa, de pelo espeso y ojos oscuros-Rose Zabini-una mujer de ojos azules y pelo negro, que se parecía en rasgos a su marido, Blaise, y que la miraba con burla en sus ojos-Sara González-una joven de tez morena y pelo rizado y largo-y Elizabeth Joan-la última joven, que la miraba con cara de asco.

-Señora-dijeron todas a la vez.

-Éstas son vuestras damas-continuó Catherine, pero más que hablarle a ella, parecía hablarle a las damas-Son vuestras sirvientas fieles y deberán serviros en cualquier cosa que os plazca. Siempre estarán pendientes de las cosas que pasen en el palacio para que vos sepáis actuar de la manera que a vuestro juicio sea mejor-

Ginevra sintió ocho pares de ojos mirándola, y se sintió incómoda.

-Ahora mismo quiero ver a mi madre y cuñadas. He de decirles algo-

La joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules salió por la puerta.

-¿Dónde va?-

-Ella las llamará a vuestros aposentos. Venid que os los enseñe-

Y a través de otra puerta secreta entraron a unas salas comunicadas por breves pasillos. En primer lugar había una estancia presidida por una enorme chimenea encendida y cubierta de alfombras muy hermosas de color azul y blanco. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de seda blancas y las paredes con retratos familiares. Varios sillones y una mesa con sillas.

-Aquí tenéis el salón. Podréis pasar el tiempo y tenéis unas maravillosas vistas-Ginevra miró por la ventana y vio que éstas daban a los jardines traseros.

La siguiente estancia era el dormitorio, que estaba decorada con los mismos colores, blanco y azul. Apenas tenía la cama, una mesilla con una virgen muy hermosa que rezaba y una chimenea muy pequeña.

-El baño y la tina están tras esos tapices-señaló Catherine-Y también los aposentos para vuestros hijos-y apuntó- Cuando estén.

-Gracias, Catherine-

-¿Queréis esperar aquí a vuestra madre y cuñadas o preferís esperarla en el salón?-

-Ve tú y recíbelas, ahora iré yo-

-Sí, señora-

Cerró la puerta tras ella y Ginevra se tumbó en la cama, añorando la suya propia, tan lejana y cercana a la vez. Se levantó y se asomó a las otras habitaciones, pero se dio cuenta que todas estaban cerradas exceptuando una sala pequeña dónde lo único destacado era una cuna de plata con el estandarte de los Malfoy grabado. No tenía sábanas ni colchón. La contempló con tranquilidad. Era una hermosura, pero fría al no tener a alguien para que la ocupara. Y Ginevra tuvo entonces ganas de tener un hijo y poder así acostarlo en esa cuna, cuidarlo y amarlo…

-¿Ginevra?-una voz la llamó desde el pasillo.

Salió y se encontró con Hermione, que la buscaba por la estancia.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevo un rato buscándote-

-Investigando-sonrió.

-Catherine nos ha dicho que te esperáramos, pero quería saber qué había pasado con el concejo-

-Hermione yo…-

-Sé que has ido-decretó Hermione mirándola seriamente-No intentes protegerme y dime lo que pasa. De igual forma lo sabré.

-Firmaron por la guerra-Hermione se sentó en la cama, pálida-No todos, pero casi. Beverly supo convencerlos. Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento por ti, Ginny-

Ginevra le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya lo vi partir una vez, y creí que iba a morirme ¿Qué pasará ahora que estoy acostumbrada a dormir con él? No puedo pasar un día sin él, lo necesito a mi lado…-

-Hermione, quizá no vaya Ron, quizá…-

Hermione la miró con dos lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible-sonrió tristemente-Ronald irá a la guerra y no se quedará atrás.

-Es un buen guerrero…-

-Y loco, y temerario-

Ginevra rió. Hermione la miró extrañada, pero sus facciones se relajaron.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Del día en que, para impresionarte, montó en el corcel que padre le había regalado a Bill-rió-Estuvo a punto de partirse la cabeza, pero no logramos convencerlo de que era un torpe montando a caballo.

-No me lo recuerdes, aún lo pienso y me echo a temblar-rió suavemente-pero gracias a eso aprendió a montar a caballo.

Se hizo el silencio, interrumpido por un piar débil. Ginevra se aproximó a la ventana.

-Se irán en un mes-sentenció-Y yo aún no conozco a mi marido.

-Lo conocerás-replicó Hermione-La convivencia es importante.

-Hermione, hay una cosa que nunca te he contado-dijo dudosa.

Sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien todo lo que había pasado con Draco antes de su boda, la lascivia de Mars, su miedo y el papel de ángel-diablo que había jugado él en todo, pero pensó que quizá eso la preocuparía, y no quiso hacerlo. Así que decidió mentir.

-Aún estoy enamorada de Harry-confesó, ya que no era del todo mentira.

-Ginny-dijo Hermione acercándose a ella y acariciándole el pelo-Quizá ese sentimiento nunca se vaya del todo, pero debes pensar en lo que los demás quieren que pienses. Draco sabrá cuidarte.

Ginevra rió irónicamente.

-¿De veras lo crees?-

-Al menos lo espero. Y si es otro como Mars, sólo tendrás que decírselo a tu hermano-sonrió-Y ahora vamos, tu madre está deseosa de hablar contigo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Catherine no la había dejado en todo el día, acompañándola a la biblioteca, al dormitorio y a los jardines. Sólo se separaron cuando Draco le hizo una señal cuando salía del comedor y se aproximó a ella, dispuesto a compartir, sin duda, otra noche con ella.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-le preguntó, arrinconándola y oliéndole el pelo por la altura de la oreja.

-Quizá-sonrió-Tenía ganas de preguntarte un par de cosas sobre la reunión.

-Mañana-

La besó y metió su mano por los ropajes de su cintura, agarrándole con fuerza la zona baja de la espalda.

-Draco-la voz de Lucius Malfoy los sobresaltó-Tenemos que hablar. ¿Os importaría, lady Ginevra, esperad en los aposentos?

-Por supuesto que no-y se internó por los tapices hacia sus habitaciones.

Arriba la esperaba Trudy. Tenía los pelos cobrizos fuera de la cofia, y sus treinta y cinco años parecían el doble.

-Otra vez guerra-suspiró- otra vez guerra, señora.

-Para una buena causa, Trudy-le recordó Ginevra mientras se desprendía del collar y los abalorios.

-Ninguna causa es buena para la guerra, señora-

-No repliques, Trudy. Tú no vas a perder a nadie, yo puedo perderlo todo-

Trudy calló, pero Ginevra podía ver su rostro congestionado en el reflejo del espejo.

-Vete-le ordenó-y para mañana prepárame el vestido granate. Quiero sorprenderle.

-Sí, señora-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente todos sus hermanos se fueron. Charlie partió el primero, acompañando a Fleur y a su hijo Evan a su mansión. Bill se quedó hablando sobre la guerra con Lord Malfoy y su padre, intentando que ambos llegasen a un acuerdo sobre las particiones. Ron y Hermione también salieron temprano, pero por la cara de su cuñada, Ginevra supo que había llorado aquella noche. Angelina y Alicia también parecían haber tenido una mala noche, pero sus hermanos, al despedirse de ella, no dejaron que pensamientos como esos los entristecieran. La abrazaron como si hiciera años que no la veían, y Fred la besó en las mejillas ante el horror de Percy y la cara de incredulidad de su marido.

-Nos veremos pronto-le dijo al oído-Te lo prometo.

Sus padres la observaron durante los juicios de aquel día, pero ella apenas hizo nada. Se mostró seria y poco interesada, sentada a la derecha de Lord Malfoy mientras sus damas intentaban entretenerla con cotilleos. Catherine se mantenía a su lado, seria y recta. Aquel día se había recogido el pelo y puesto un traje negro y blanco que la hacía ver mayor. Sus ojos miraban fijamente cualquier movimiento extraño y no mostró su bella sonrisa en toda la mañana.

Draco, en cambio, si tuvo que mantenerse atento a cada cosa que los campesinos decían. Ginevra pudo notar que más que respeto, lo que tenían era puro miedo hacia esos dos hombres rubios de ojos fríos. Ella, en cambio, producía curiosidad y miradas de envidia entre las damas de la sala.

Todos los nobles menores y los grandes terratenientes que debían tributo y lealtad a Lord Malfoy y a su hijo habían ido como cada semana para asistir a los juicios. Pero esa vez se añadía el atractivo de volver a ver, o ver por primera vez, a la que sería su señora cuando Lord Malfoy muriese.

Pero Ginevra pensaba que ese día nunca llegaría. Lord Malfoy parecía tener una salud de hierro, y además se rumoreaba que estaba pensando en volver a contraer matrimonio, sin duda con alguna de las damas de su joven nuera.

Ginevra miró a su alrededor, pensando en quién sería la mujer que conseguiría casarse con aquel hombre tan frío. Ella había oído decir que Lady Narcisa había sido una de las mujeres más hermosas que habían vivido en Hogwarts, aunque su corazón estuviese frío como el hielo.

Las trompetas sonaron y los campesinos que habían ido a pedir justicia se retiraron. Lord Malfoy se levantó, y Draco le cogió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando ya iban a salir de la sala, una mujer vestida con harapos se arrodilló delante de ella y, cogiéndole la zona baja del vestido, le suplicó.

-Señora, por favor, escuche usted mi ruego como mujer noble que es-exclamó.

-¡¡Guardias!!-gritó Draco cogiéndola y alejándola de la mujer-¡Prendedla y echadla del castillo!

-¡No!-pidió la mujer con u grito desgarrador-¡Por favor, señora, escuche mis súplicas! ¡Por favor!

Pero Ginevra apenas pudo hacer nada. Draco la arrastró hacia la antesala del comedor y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Mejor estaría si no hubieses echado a esa mujer como si fuese un perro-le reprendió.

-Temía que te hiciese daño-se excusó.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con su delantal?-

Se deshizo de él y subió a sus aposentos, seguida de sus damas y de Catherine. Sólo la última entró en su alcoba, mientras Ginevra se deshacía de los abalorios.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó al aire, mientras miraba cómo Catherine recogía lo que ella había tirado.

-¿Por qué, qué, señora?-

-Ni siquiera ha dejado que se explicara-suspiró-La ha tratado como si fuese algo inmundo, y ella tan solo quería hablarme.

-Señora, no sé en su condado, pero aquí está muy mal visto que los campesinos traen así a sus señores-

-Catherine ¿La has visto? Apenas podía mantenerse en pie-

-Estará bien, señora-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No es la primera vez que viene-

Ginevra se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-¿Cómo?-

-Se llama Gertrudis y viene desde hace un par de meses todos los sábados-explicó Catherine sentándose en una de las butacas cercanas al fuego apagado-Al parecer su hija fue seducida y violada por el hijo de uno de los terratenientes más poderosos de Lord Malfoy.

-Santo cielo-

-Desde entonces viene reclamando una justicia que no encontrará-susurró Catherine-Lord Malfoy tiene demasiado miedo, o más bien respeto, por Pierce Mc Row y su hijo Alex-

-Entonces, todo, al final, es política-

-Exacto-

-Quiero verla-

-¿A quién, señora?-

-A Gertrudis y a su hija. Traédmela mañana a primera hora-

-Pero… ¿Dónde?-

-A la sala verde-decretó Ginevra-Quiero que estén presentes todas mis damas. Sin excepción.

-¿Y Lord Draco?-

-No tiene por qué enterarse-

&&&&&&

Azazel: Ya hemos hablado, pero sólo quería volver a agradecerte tus reviews. En serio, eres una de las que más me animan a seguir y eso te alegra mucho. Espero volver a verte pronto en pantalla, y que prepares la continuación de tus fics. Un beso.

Sthefany Weasley: Será feliz, pero todavía le falta sufrir a los dos. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

a-grench: Siento decirte que sí que va a haber problemas, pero no te preocupes, no mataré a ninguno de los dos, xD.

Andy: ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

Una última cosa….

REVIEWS!!!


	10. El asesinato

**Capítulo 10. El asesinato.**

Aquella sala había sido, en su día, punto de reunión de todas las nobles del reino. Tenía un tono verde pastel en las paredes, las sillas estaban tapizadas de verde esmeralda y los tapices, en su mayoría, mostraban motivos referentes a la primavera y al otoño. Lady Narcisa la había usado como sala de juegos y entretenimiento, y Lady Pansy había tenido allí su fauna de pájaros y gatos.

Ginevra sólo había entrado una vez, y apenas había tenido tiempo de verla en todo su esplendor, pero al entrar y mandar que descorrieran las cortinas, las hermosas molduras brillaron con el sol, y el verde pálido pareció tomar vida.

Para la ocasión se había puesto un vestido sin escotes, azul oscuro y sin tocado. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un severo moño, y todas sus damas iban de negro riguroso. Catherine era la única nota de color al llevar un vestido granate.

Ordenó colocar el sillón más cómodo de las sala por encima de las demás cabezas, a modo de trono, y todas sus damas se colocaron de pie alrededor suya. Algunas se preguntaban entre sí qué era lo que hacían allí; otras miraban curiosas la sala que, desde la muerte de la otra señora, se había mantenido cerrada.

-Que entren-ordenó Ginevra, cuando se hubo aposentado en la silla.

A un movimiento de Catherine, dos guardias abrieron la puerta, y por ella entraron la mujer que el día anterior había visto y una muchacha, vestida con un traje de rafia gris deshilachado, que miraba a los hombres con pavor. La muchacha parecía estar encinta. Ambas se pusieron de rodillas cuando vieron a Ginevra.

-Os he traído aquí para que me comuniquéis vuestras súplicas-explicó Ginevra.

-Mi señora, gracias, muchas gracias-

-Dádmelas después. Ahora quiero que me expliquéis-

-Mi hija fue violada por Alexander Mc Row-

Algunas de sus damas murmuraron algo.

-¡Silencio! ¿Y qué pruebas tenéis de eso?-

-El hijo que de él tendrá y mi palabra fiel, señora-

-Contadme-

-Señora, todo ocurrió hace apenas cuatro meses. Mi hija, Jane, venía del mercado tarde, apenas acababa de esconderse el sol. Al cruzar el puente de Santa Catalina la pararon dos hombres montando a caballo para pedirle agua. Ella se la dio y…-

-Uno de ellos-habló la joven, con lo ojos clavados en el suelo, y temblando como si tuviese frío-me dijo que los acompañara al pueblo, pero yo me negué. Entonces Alexander me tiró al suelo y me desgarró la falda. Luego…-

-Comprendo-asintió Ginevra, entendiendo que la joven no podía continuar-¿Deseáis agua?

Todas las allí presentes la miraron extrañadas.

-Sólo deseo justicia, señora. Además de la violación me robaron todo lo que ese día había sacado en el mercado. Mi madre y yo casi no sobrevivimos-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Veinte chelines-

-Una buena cantidad-afirmó la pelirroja-Bien, os prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por aliviar vuestra sed, Jane. Ahora, id con Catherine. Ella tiene algo para vos-

-Gracias, señora-

-Catherine-

La joven se acercó y Ginevra le dio instrucciones. Ella asintió y salió de la sala seguida por madre e hija.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Ginevra se levantó del asiento y ordenó que le dieran agua. Marie se la tendió en una copa plateada.

-Creo, señora-la voz de Suzanne la interrumpió-Que todas queremos saber para qué hemos estado aquí.

-¿Vosotras sabíais lo que le ocurría a esa mujer?-

-Sí, señora-

Ginevra suspiró fuertemente, asustando a Marie, que bajó la cabeza levemente.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no se me ha informado de esto, y sí de con quién se acuestan los nobles de este condado? ¿No es más importante el bienestar de una persona que la cama de otra?-

-Señora-replicó Suzanne, que parecía asustada ante aquel pronto-Nosotras no creímos…-

-A partir de ahora se me informará de todo lo que pase ¿Entendido? Quiero que me contéis si hay alguna otra persona que le haya pasado lo mismo. Quiero saberlo todo sobre mis súbditos-dijo- ¡Y ahora idos! Y ni una palabra a mi marido.

Todas bajaron la cabeza y se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ginevra suspiró y se dejó resbalar, quedando con el mentón apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, sintiéndose sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Así la encontró Catherine cuando fue a buscarla para que despidiera a sus padres.

&&&&&&&&&

-Estoy bien-era lo único que le repetía una y otra vez, aunque él ponía cara de incredulidad. Se iría a la mañana siguiente-De verdad, estoy bien.

-Catherine me ha dicho que te has desmayado tres veces en esta semana. No creo que eso sea por salud-puntualizó su rubio marido, que se entretenían en enredar sus dedos en el pelo de ella.

-He estado débil, simplemente-

-Te advertí sobre la caza del sábado, pero tú quisiste venir-

-Quería conocer a los terratenientes, eso es todo. Si voy a tener que gobernarlos, primero deberemos vernos a la cara ¿No?-

-Bueno, sí…-

-¿Cuándo volverás?-

-Aún no me he ido y ya quieres que vuelva-Draco rió.

-No quiero que marches-suspiró Ginevra-Ahora sé lo que decía Hermione.

-¿Qué decía?

-Que no sabría qué hacer sin mi hermano-Draco acarició su piel-Y es verdad. No sé que haré mañana, cuando no te note a mi lado.

Draco le levantó el mentón hasta ver sus ojos color chocolate.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, mi pelirroja-

-Tengo miedo-

-No me pasará nada, y mi padre se encargará de que no te falte nada-

-Lo sé, pero aún así estoy inquieta-

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, además no tardaré en volver. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos-

&&&&&&&&

La sala de los juicios se hallaba igual de llena que todos los sábados. Ginevra entró acompañada por su suegro, que mantenía una expresión jovial por las buenas noticias que su hijo mandaba desde el frente. En cambio, ella se encontraba débil, pálida y con profundas ojeras. Catherine se ocupaba de procurarle vitaminas y de que comiera bien, pero todo lo que comía acababa echándolo. Llegó el punto en que la joven se planteó el mandar un telegrama urgente a su madre, debido al temor de que su señora muriera de inanición.

Sin embargo, desde hacía un par de semanas parecía haber engordado, aunque sus profundas ojeras y su permanente inestabilidad mantenían a todo el palacio en vilo. Catherine había sorprendido a dos de las damas hablando sobre la extraña enfermedad de su señora, y sobre qué haría Lord Draco si esta mujer también moría. Le sentó tan mal el comentario que las obligó a baldear todo el patio central con cubos de agua fría.

Y es que, sin quererlo, le había tomado mucho cariño a su señora. Ella parecía saber actuar en todo momento, y aunque en la mañana se mostrara tan débil como un pajarillo, sólo ella era capaz de acudir a todas las reuniones y compromisos mostrando su severa máscara de superioridad y de dejarse galantear, despejando a los nobles con una sonrisa paciente. Cuando por fin llegaba la noche, volvía a dejarse invadir por el sueño, hasta que a la mañana siguiente ella misma se encargaba de sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

Pero Ginevra nunca se quejaría, al menos no delante de todos. Por eso, y porque otros signos le habían alejado dudas sobre lo que le ocurría, esa mañana se mantuvo tranquila y seria, observando cómo su suegro impartía justicia. En más de una ocasión la había dejado intervenir, ajustando sus deseos a lo que él quería que hiciese. Pudo ver la ansiosa cara de Gertrudis entre la multitud de campesinos, sus ojos anhelantes de espera.

-Lord Lucius-pidió-¿Puedo retirarme?

-¿Os encontráis mal, querida?-

-Algo indispuesta, señor-

-Espero que no sea grave-

-No, señor. Si estoy en lo cierto, es una gran noticia-

Lord Lucius la miró seriamente, mientras ella mantenía los ojos fijos en aquel hombre, tan frío y arrogante.

-Vaya, veo que mi hijo ha cumplido-sonrió sarcásticamente. Ginevra se sintió estúpida-Le escribiré contándole.

-Perdonad señor pero…-

-Estáis disculpada, Lady Ginevra-

Entendía perfectamente. Él comunicaría a su hijo, a sus padres y al reino entero. Ella no pintaba nada.

Se levantó, seguida por Catherine y dos damas. Las demás se mantuvieron en sus sitios. Salió al pasillo y paseó por los jardines, nerviosa ante la idea de que no fuese verdad lo que ella pensaba, o de que algo fuese mal. Se sintió mareada y se paró.

-¿Señora?-preguntó Catherine.

-Catherine ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

-Decidme-

-Mandad una carta a mi madre y decidle que, por favor, venga a visitarme con nuestro médico de confianza en cuanto pueda-

-¿Os pasa algo?-

-Aún no estoy segura. Hacedlo pronto-

-Sí, señora, pero ahora iremos a vuestros aposentos y tomaréis un baño-

-Bien-

Ginevra se dejó conducir, sin apenas fuerzas.

&&&&&&

-¿Un heredero?-

-Exacto-exclamó sonriente Lady Weasley, sentada frente a la suculenta mesa que su consuegro había preparado para ella-Dentro de cinco meses aproximadamente.

-Perfecto-puntualizó Lord Lucius felizmente-Para esas fechas, si todo va como lo planeamos, Hogwarts ya será autónomo.

-La guerra va bien-

-Henry no es estúpido-sonrió Lucius, tomando un poco más de vino-Ha sabido encontrar el punto débil de Stephen y podrá con él. Mi hijo me habla muy bien sobre las posibilidades de que el conflicto no llegue ni a un año de duración.

-Será mejor ir con tranquilidad y precaución-señaló Lady Weasley, tomando un poco de pescado asado-Mejor llevarnos una alegría que una desilusión. De todas maneras, si ganamos la batalla de Northampton hace dos años, ganaremos todas las que sean.

Lord Lucius miró a la mujer seriamente. Ella lo volvió a mirar y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Me extraña conversar con una mujer-

-¿Habéis intentado conversar con mi hija?-

-No-

-Hacedlo-y sonriendo añadió-Quizá os llevéis una sorpresa.

&&&&&&&&&

La carta había llegado esa mañana, y Catherine se la había dejado encima de la cómoda. En cuanto vio el remitente la rasgó y leyó las pocas palabras que su marido le había dedicado en casi dos meses: _"Mi padre me lo ha comunicado. Soy feliz, amor. Nos veremos en menos de lo que crees. Te quiero"_

Sonrió. Era poco para dos meses y mucho para él, que no era dado a las caricias ni a las palabras de amor. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Pase-dijo cuando hubo guardado la carta en uno de los cofres de su mesilla. Era Catherine-¿Qué ocurre, Cath?

-Señora, Lord Lucius quiero hablar con vos-

-¿Debido a alguna razón en especial?-

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que os deis prisa, a él no le gusta esperar-

Se colocó lo primero que vio, y Catherine apenas le recogió un poco el pelo con un lazo. Vestida de manera sencilla parecía más joven.

-Os espera en los jardines-le informó Catherine, guiándola con su habitual vestido negro-Está tomando su desayuno allí.

En efecto. Sentado frente a un suculento desayuno, Lord Lucius daba instrucciones a un escriba, que se había colocado a su lado y escribía muy rápidamente. Al verla hizo un gesto y el escriba se marchó, así como Catherine. El día era soleado y claro, algo raro por aquella zona.

-¿Qué necesitáis de mí, señor?-preguntó educadamente Ginevra, antes de sentarse en la silla que su suegro le ofrecía.

-¿Qué tal os encontráis? Según Catherine, estáis engordando por fin-

Ginevra sonrió plácidamente, aunque la compañía de Lord Lucius no le agradaba en absoluto. Era como encontrarte frente al demonio en persona y charlar sobre el tiempo con él.

-Sí, señor, parece que mi cuerpo se ha normalizado-

-Quiero enseñaros algo-le entregó un manojo de cartas-Leedlas.

No le hizo falta leer el remite para conocer la letra. Eran de Draco. En ellas, tal y cómo leyó, hacía un seguimiento de todas las campañas de guerra, comenzando por el primer día que llegó, y terminando por aquel mismo día, que relataba los acontecimientos de dos días antes. Todas terminaban rezando _"Beso vuestra mano y la de mi querida esposa." _

-Parece que todo va bien ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué creéis que debo hacer, atacar por el puente de Las o esperar a que el enemigo se acerque?-

Ginevra lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me preguntáis?-

-Me han dicho que sois culta y que tenéis entendimiento-se encogió de hombros- Sólo es una opinión.

Pero Ginevra sabía que no era sólo una opinión, sino una prueba. Se levantó y caminó un poco, pensando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta. Tras unos minutos, Lord Malfoy volvió a dirigirse a ella.

-¿Y bien?-

-Esperad-recomendó ella-Si atacáis por Las vuestros tendrían tiempo de resguardarse cerca de sus tierras. Si esperáis a que avancen, no encontrarán auxilio-

-Sois inteligente-

-Gracias, mi señor-

-Otra pregunta, Lady Ginevra, antes de retiraros-

-Decidme-

-Acercaos-Ginevra se acercó y se agachó un poco-Tengo en mente, como ya sabréis, el volver a casarme-

-Si, señor-

-¿Qué opináis de Suzanne Eshengs?-preguntó.

-Es educada y bastante recta, mi señor-

-¿Creéis que sería una buena gobernante?-

-Todos, con ayuda, podemos llegar a serlo, mi señor-

Lucius rió.

-Idos, señora, habéis servido bien a vuestro segundo padre-

Ginevra hizo una leve reverencia.

-Con vuestra venia, señor-

Lucius hizo un gesto con la mano y Ginevra salió hacia sus aposentos. De repente se sentía importante.

&&&&&&&&

Lucius siguió el consejo de su joven nuera y, gracias a ello, tuvieron otra victoria. Draco mandaba misivas preguntando por ella, pero ninguna era contestada, por lo que se preocupaba. Hacía ya casi siete meses que no sabía nada de su esposa, y las únicas y breves noticias que le llegaban venían de la boca de sus hermanos, que reían cuando su madre les escribía y decía que Ginny parecía una manzana de lo lozana y gorda que se había puesto.

Ron ya había hablado con sus capitanes e iría a hacerle una visita a sus tierras y su mujer en cuanto pudiese, al igual que Harry, cuyo primer hijo estaba a punto de nacer también. Él, en cambio, había recibido órdenes explícitas de su padre para no separarse del frente. Era la cabeza primordial y debía estar allí para cualquier imprevisto.

Por eso, y aunque la extrañara, Draco se lamentaba de haberse dejado influir tanto por su padre y sus deseos de guerra. Las noticias eran buenas, pero la moral del ejército era baja y los muertos crecían cada día. Había sido, sin duda, la guerra más cruel de todas las que habían vivido los que allí se encontraban.

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó su amigo Blaise.

-Por supuesto, amigo ¿Ha llegado algo?-

-No, mi señor ¿Creéis que ocurrirá algo importante en palacio?-

-No lo sé, pero tanto silencio no me resulta grato. Quizá mi padre urda algo-se quedó pensativo un rato- Blaise ¿Me harías un favor?

-Decidme, señor-

-Vuelve-pidió, a lo que el moreno se extrañó-Quiero que veas a mi esposa y vengas a decirme qué tal se encuentra. Quiero que la protejas. Algo me dice que se halla en peligro-

-Señor…-

-Mándame una misiva en cuanto llegues-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No estaba preparada para aquel día, quizá porque nunca nadie le había amenazado. Su vida había permanecido siempre ajena a problemas y era en esos momentos cuando deseaba que su madre le hubiese dado lecciones sobre cómo actuar en esos casos.

Sus damas estaban en sus habitaciones. Sara leía en voz alta mientras Marie y Anna reían sobre lo que ésta decía. Suzanne se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y las demás se limitaban a bordar, coser y hablar entre ellas.

Entre esa algarabía, Ginevra notó que le volvían los mareos. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo y le pidió ayuda a Suzanne para poder incorporarse y que la acompañase al baño.

-Me temo que no estoy en posición de contentaros-dijo la mujer, ignorando la palidez de su señora y sus crecientes náuseas.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis?-exclamó Ginevra bajo la atenta mirada de todas las demás-¡Venid inmediatamente a ayudarme!

Notaba que las náuseas se alejaban y una creciente ira la dominaba.

-No-

-¿Cómo que no?-respondió Ginevra levantándose y acercándose a ella. Ambas medían casi lo mismo, pero Suzanne era mayor-¿Os atrevéis a negarme una orden directa?

-Vos no sois nadie para obligarme a hacer algo que repudio-

-¡Me pertenecéis!-

-Ya no-explicó Suzanne con una maquiavélica sonrisa-¿Queréis saber una cosa, Lady Ginevra? Os odio. Siempre os he odiado, desde que entrasteis hace un año en este castillo, aturdiendo a todos los hombres del lugar con vuestros aromas, vuestras miradas y vuestro pelo endemoniado-Ginevra se tocó el pelo, asombrada ante lo que esa dama impertinente decía de ella-Pero ahora que estoy embarazada de alguien que os puede, ya no os temo. Sufriréis, Ginevra, sufriréis cuando yo despose a Lord Lucius y vuestro hijo, vuestro marido y vos seáis desterrados-

-Marie-ordenó la joven a la rubia-Llamad a Catherine. Estoy segura de que querrá escuchar la estúpida perorata de esta demente. Y de paso decidle que traiga las tijeras.

-¿Señora?-

-¡Hacedlo!-

Pero antes de que llegase, Suzanne se escapó y no volvió ante las órdenes precisas de Lady Ginevra. Entonces la joven comprendió. Lord Lucius también estaba con ella. Y comenzó a temer.

&&&&&&&

-Señora, hay alguien que quiere veros-dijo una mañana de Diciembre Catherine.

Ginny se encontraba echada en la cama, con el abultado vientre entre las manos y una expresión de profunda melancolía. Aquella noche había soñado con él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo había extrañado. Le había escrito la enésima carta, pero Lucius no dejaba que llegaran a su destinatario, y finalmente ese pergamino terminaba quemándose en alguna de las cocinas del palacio.

Como excusa decía que no quería que su hijo se entretuviese con tontas cuestiones, pero Ginevra sabía que en realidad lo que ocurría era que no quería que su hijo se enterase de que Lucius iba a contraer matrimonio con Suzanne, y que ésta ya esperaba un hijo suyo. Por ello, Ginevra apenas salía de sus habitaciones. Ahora su hijo no era tan bienvenido. Se pasaba el día de la cama a la sala, de la sala al comedor y de allí a la sala, para después volver a la cama. El embarazo era otro de los motivos para no dejarla salir a cabalgar ni a visitar a su madre, ya que el viaje podría fatigarla demasiado.

Finalmente la joven se resignó a tener noticias de su esposo demasiado de cuando en cuando y a conformarse con la compañía de sus damas. Su vida se volvió apática, y pensaba que la culpa era suya, por no haber tenido la fuerza y el coraje de plantarse ante su suegro, como había hecho con su marido.

-¿Es importante, Catherine?-preguntó, acariciando suavemente su vientre-Quiero descansar.

-Sí, señora. Estoy segura de que le alegrará esta visita-

Veía brillar sus ojos y sus labios estaban húmedos. Se alisó la falda azul oscura.

-Hazlo pasar, Catherine-

Catherine desapareció y volvió a aparecer con un hombre de barba dejada, ojos azules y cariñosos y pelo negro. Era Blaise Zabini.

-Señora-dijo, acercándose y besándole la mano, fría como el hielo.

-¿Qué os trae aquí?-preguntó preocupada-¿Le ha pasado algo a mi esposo?

-No, mi señora-explicó Blaise con voz ronca-Era vuestro marido el que se encontraba preocupado por vos, ya que apenas recibía noticias vuestras.

-Me temo que me es imposible, Blaise-el hombre levantó sus ojos azules y leyó la tristeza y la amargura en su cara-No puedo comunicarme con nadie, y es mi suegro el que me informa sobre él-sonrió-Pero vos decís que está bien ¿no es así?

-Lo es, señora, y se encuentra muy emocionado con la llegada de vuestro primogénito-

-Catherine-

La joven se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse. Ginevra se acercó a la chimenea y se intentó calentar las manos, cosa que fue imposible.

-¿Se encuentran bien mis hermanos y padre?-

-Vuestro hermano George sufrió varias heridas en la última batalla, pero nada de gravedad, señora-

-¿Sabéis ya lo que se celebra mañana?-

-No, señora-

-Habéis llegado justo a tiempo para ver la ceremonia del casamiento de Lord Malfoy con Lady Suzanne-

Adivinó su cara de sorpresa por el silencio que impregnó la sala. Un silencio denso y cálido.

-No sabía…-

-Nadie sabía, querido Blaise-suspiró-Quiero que me hagáis un favor.

-Señora, estoy a vuestra disposición-

-Sacadme de aquí-ordenó, con un deje de desespero en su voz-Mañana, todo lo que soy quedará reducido a nada, pues Suzanne y su hijo ocuparán una escala mayor que nosotros-lo miró y vio también a Catherine-No os pediría este favor si no temiera por mí y por mi hijo.

-Señora…-

-¿Qué?-

-Pensaba hacerlo. Tengo órdenes explícitas de vuestro marido de llevaros a casa de vuestros padres hasta que él vuelva-

-¿Mi marido teme algo?-

-Y estaba en lo cierto señora-Blaise se levantó y volvió a besarle la mano-Preparaos, saldremos al alba-

&&&&&&&&

Finalmente el sueño la había vencido, tras el ajetreo de aquel día. Todo estaba dispuesto para la marcha, y Trudy se encargó esa noche de vigilarla. Le cogió la mano, intentando infundirle algo de calor, pero fue inútil, la mano de Ginevra seguía igual de fría.

Un ruido fuerte despertó a toda la sala, y Diamante saltó de la cama hacia debajo de la mesa con un maullido. Ginevra y Trudy se sobresaltaron y ésta última le colocó una bata a la primera.

-¡Señora! ¿Qué será eso?-

En menos de tres minutos, la voz asustada de Catherine pidió a su ama que la dejase entrar. Trudy le abrió la puerta y la joven entró con el pelo suelto, un camisón semitransparente y una bata perlada encima. Parecía asustada.

-Creo que será mejor que vengáis, señora-

Ginevra se asustó, no era común ver a Catherine así. Se levantó del sillón dónde se había sentado y se recogió el pelo, para salir después delante de Catherine. Abajo la esperaban Blaise y otro guardia, muy serios. Blaise la guió por el frío castillo y Ginevra se lamentó por no haberse puesto algo que abrigase mucho. Finalmente, y tras algunos minutos más de incertidumbre, oyó sollozos y entró a las habitaciones de Lord Malfoy.

Lo que vio tardaría mucho en olvidarlo. Encima de las sábanas teñidas de rojo se encontraba Lucius, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de alguien que Ginny conocía muy bien. Era su dama más joven, Marie. La joven parecía estar desangrada, al igual que el rubio. Éste tenía dos estacadas mortales en el pecho y ella se había cortado las venas con la precisión de un médico. En los pies de la cama, y envuelta tan solo en una bata azul clara, Suzanne lloraba la pérdida del padre de su hijo y de sus posibilidades de ser condesa. Eleanor D'Anglois y Sara González la aguantaban por los brazos.

-Avisen a mi marido-fue lo único que se atrevió a balbucear Ginny ante tan macabro espectáculo.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, señora-le dijo Blaise-Dos emisarios acaban de salir.

-Recoged el cuerpo de ambos y tratadlos-ordenó Ginny intentando mantener el aplomo. Miró a Suzanne y su corazón de madre primeriza tuvo una alegría. Ahora su hijo sería libre para gobernar-Y llévenla a sus habitaciones. Allí permanecerá hasta que mi marido llegue.

Suzanne no se atrevió a mirarle la cara. Sabía que había movido ficha y había perdido. Ahora sólo podía encomendarse a Dios.

Ginevra intentó salir de la sala, pero justo cuando pasaba por la puerta notó que algo en su interior se rompía y un río de agua salía por entre sus piernas. Blaise la aguantó y Catherine besó su frente sudorosa.

-Llamad a un médico-dijo, aunque no hacía falta que lo dijese-Ha llegado la hora.

&&&&&&&&&&

Fin


	11. Asuntos de Estado

**Capítulo 11. Asuntos de estado.**

¡Aguantad, señora!-oyó que decía Catherine mientras la enésima contracción la hacía estremecerse. Hacía más de trece horas que todo había comenzado, y empezaba a sentir que las fuerzas le fallaban y que el sufrimiento de sus veintiún años era poco comparado con lo que entonces estaba sintiendo-Un poco más. Gritad si queréis.

Pero ni la voz salía de su garganta, seca y pastosa. Sabía que tras la puerta se encontraba su madre, seguramente tomando la mano de lady McGonagall y secándose el sudor ante la tardanza y el sufrimiento que sabía que su hija estaría pasando. Una vez ella le había preguntado qué se sentía, y su madre le había contestado que era como si todo tu cuerpo se abriese para dar paso a algo que era infinitamente más maravilloso que todo lo que habías visto antes.

En esos momentos, Ginevra pensaba que el dolor de que te abrieran en canal era poco comprado con las trece horas de dolor que ella llevaba en su cuerpo.

Ya sale-anunció el médico en lo que a ella le pareció un susurro-Escuchadme, Ginevra, debéis empujar muy fuerte, tanto como podáis. Vuestro hijo nacerá bien si vos hacéis ese esfuerzo por él. ¿Queréis un niño sano?

Ginny intentó levantarse y asentir, pero tuvo que agarrarse de las manos de Catherine.

En cuanto diga tres-le ordenó el médico-pujaréis con toda la fuerza que tengáis. Uno, dos, tres-

Ginny se agarró de los postes de su cama y pujó hasta que creyó que su sangre se iba con la de su hijo. El dolor la mareaba y creyó que iba a vomitar.

Muy bien, señora-le felicitó aquel hombre que ahora parecía un carnicero, con su barba blanca manchada de sangre-Una vez más y podréis conocerlo. Una, dos, tres.

Ginevra empujó otra vez, y la imagen de su marido le dio fuerzas. Necesitaba conseguirlo, debía dárselo para que él no perdiera el reino, tenía que…

Un llanto de niño interrumpió su empuje y entonces sintió que aquello que había estado importunándola entre las piernas había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba completamente tranquila.

¿Hijo?-exclamó con un hilo de voz. Y tomó a su hijo en brazos, aún sanguinolento y completamente arrugado. Ni siquiera notó que el médico aún la estaba terminando de limpiar ni los pequeños empujones que sacudían su cuerpo-Es precioso.

Lo es, señora-asintió Catherine, que le secaba el sudo con primor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Señor, ha llegado una carta para vos-

Estaba reunido con los señores, entre los que se encontraban sus cuñados y Lord Potter. Éste último acababa de volver de sus tierras, de conocer al hermoso niño que su esposa Cho acababa de parir. Según decía, tenía los ojos negros y el pelo lacio, como la madre. Ron se reía de él diciendo que si era igual que la madre no podría saber si era suyo o no, pero la mirada dolida de Harry hizo que el joven se arrepintiese de su comentario.

A Draco, en cambio, le había parecido divertido. Era justo en ese momento, cuando todos esperaban a que alguien dijese algo, cuando el cartero había entrado, un muchacho de apenas veinte años envuelto en polvo y barro, que jadeaba pero se mantenía extrañamente recto.

Draco rasgó la carta y encontró la letra de su amigo Blaise. Al terminar de leer la carta se dejó caer en la silla que antes ocupaba, con una expresión indiferente.

¿Pasa algo?-se atrevió a preguntar Lord Sirius.

Mi padre ha muerto-dijo, luego se levantó y recogió sus cosas-Señores, he de irme.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera preguntaron cuáles eran sus siguientes órdenes o cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera. Sólo callaron, mirándose unos a otros, asimilando lo que esa noticia significaba. Ahora, Lord Draco era el hombre más poderoso de todos en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, muy pocos lo veían capaces de gobernar. Su esposa Ginevra era joven y además nunca se había separado de sus hermanos ni había recibido una educación expresa sobre esas cuestiones.

Pero nadie dijo nada, porque iban a esperar a que las cosas se desarrollasen tal y como las quisiera el destino. No podían luchar contra el destino, pero sí podían recoger pruebas contra el joven y demostrar que ese chiquillo era incapaz de gobernar, como todos creían. Lo que nadie sabía era que Draco Malfoy iba a luchar como un león por lo que le pertenecía, tal y como años atrás hizo su padre y, mucho más lejos aún, su abuelo.

Cogió su casaca azul cielo y salió en dirección a su tienda. Al entrar, una joven de pelo espeso lo esperaba, ya desnuda y danzando entre sus sábanas. La joven tenía unos estremecedores ojos claros y un tatuaje en su brazo derecho.

Lo siento, Aixa, hoy no podremos hacer nada-

¿Por qué, mi señor?-

Parto a mi condado, mi padre ha muerto-

La morena sonrió, convencida de que esa era su oportunidad.

¿Me llevaréis con vos?-

Draco la miró sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Por supuesto-rió-Estoy seguro de que a mi esposa le gustará conocer a la mujer que me he estado tirando durante todo este tiempo.

La cara de Aixa cambió radicalmente. Se levantó y se colocó un manto por encima.

¿Ya estáis casado?-

Lo estoy-

¿Y por qué nunca me dijisteis nada?-

Nunca lo preguntaste-

Sí, pero…-

Pero nada. Vístete y sal de aquí. He de partir de inmediato-

Aixa murmuró algo en su lengua y salió. Draco volvió a sonreír, sin saber que se había condenado.

&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Según el médico dijo a Catherine, el parto había sido duro aunque no había habido complicaciones, pero ella aún notaba leves pinchazos en la zona baja de la espalda. Tenía los huesos adoloridos y le pesaba el cuerpo. Su hijo descansaba tranquilo en la cuna de plata de los Malfoy, satisfecho de leche y dormido, y ella le acariciaba las tersas mejillas. Tenía un mechón de pelo rojizo y, aunque aún no había abierto los ojos, supo que iban a ser iguales a los del padre.

Su madre y Lady McGonagall había llegado por la mañana, cuando ella aún se encontraba en la afanosa tarea de traer al mundo a su hijo, que había recibido el nombre que ésa última había querido: Richard. A Ginevra no le importó, pensó que mejor ese nombre que el de su marido o su suegro.

Lady Weasley quiso entrar a ver a su hija, pero los médicos no la dejaron hasta que el pequeño Richard estuvo listo y ella fue aseada. Cuando vio la cara de su hija, pálida y algo fría, Lady Weasley temió que hubiese tenido un "parto frío", que era la peor enfermedad que podían soportar las parturientas, ya que si el cuerpo se enfriaba demasiado, después podían resfriarse y con la convalecencia sería muy grave.

Pero pronto, para su tranquilidad, Ginevra recuperó el color, pidió agua y a su hijo y así estuvo toda la tarde, sin dejar que se llevasen al niño para presentarlo ante los grandes.

Ya lo verán-repuso-Ahora es mío, y no saldrá de estas habitaciones hasta que llegue su padre.

Lady Weasley se quedó con su hija hasta que, diez días después, llegó el anuncio de que Lord Draco se acercaba, acompañado de Lord Weasley. Ese día Ginevra se levantó, aún con dolores, se lavó y se vistió con las mejores galas que tenía. Recogió su pelo en trenzas y le colocó por encima un manto negro y un velo.

Catherine-

¿Sí, señora?-

Que todo esté dispuesto, esta tarde llegará Lord Draco-

Catherine se apresuró a preparar el banquete para su bienvenida, las velas para el patio y los soldados que se encargaban de protegerla. En cuanto Lord Draco cruzó las puertas de su palacio, Lady Ginevra bajó las escaleras, vestida entera de oro y rubí, con su hijo en los brazos de Catherine y Lord Blaise cogiéndole el brazo debido a su debilidad. Pero más débil se sintió cuando volvió a estar frente a esos ojos grises.

Mi señor-dijo inclinando la cabeza levemente.

Señora-besó sus manos-Me congratula que estéis bien.

Ambos estamos bien, señor-se retiró y Catherine pasó, tendiéndole el pequeño bulto que era su hijo-Os presento a vuestro hijo.

Draco lo tomó en brazos y lo reconoció como suyo en cuanto vio sus ojos grises. Lo levantó y todos los soldados hicieron sonar las armas. Draco rió.

Vayamos a nuestros aposentos-dijo a su esposa-Hay cosas graves de las que hemos de hablar.

Detrás de su marido, Ginevra vio a su padre. No sintió pena ni alegría, se limitó a bajar la cabeza y subir las escaleras con su hijo en brazos. No quería verlo y tener que decirle que él había ganado. Que se había enamorado de Draco y era feliz.

&&&&&&&&

¿Y ahora?-

Debemos esperar, aún no sabemos si Lord Draco será capaz de cargar con todo el reino. Además, Lady Ginevra ya ha tenido un heredero, y eso le dará el respaldo de algunos nobles-

¿Esa tal Ginevra?-preguntó-¿Quién es?

La mujer pelirroja que viste en su boda-

Era hermosa-dijo mientas masticaba un trozo de pollo.

¿Quieres hacerle una visita?-

&&&&&&&&&

¿Dolió?-fue lo primero que preguntó en cuanto la vio semi tumbada en la cama, amamantando a su hijo y con una mirada de cansancio y felicidad.

Mucho-sonrió ella-Pero mira qué preciosidad tenemos-lo cogió y se lo entregó. Draco lo tomó en brazos delicadamente.

¿Por qué Richard?-

Ginevra se encogió de hombros.

A Lady McGonagall le gusta. Y a mí también-miró a su hijo y luego a su esposo-¿Qué te preocupa?

La muerte de mi padre trae consecuencias más graves de las que crees, Ginevra. Ahora, con la guerra, yo he de estar en el frente asiduamente y tú deberás encargarte de la regencia del reino-

Ginevra lo miró espantada. ¿Ella sola?

Muchos nobles ansían que el linaje de los Malfoy caiga-dijo su marido sentándose pesadamente en la silla a su lado-Entre ellos algunos muy cercanos a ti.

¿A quién te refieres?-

A Lord Potter, por ejemplo-

Ginevra se sintió dolida en su amistad con él y volvió la cara, pero Draco siguió hablando.

Si te digo esto es por tu bien, Ginny. No quiero que des pasos en falso-

Ginevra se cubrió el pecho y Catherine, que había observado la escena sentada en una silla bordando cerca de la ventana, tomó a Richard y lo acunó al lado de su madre, para después desaparecer.

¿Cuándo volverás al frente?-

Tardaré-contestó Draco-Aún he de arreglar algunas cosas aquí. Le diré a Lord Snape que venga a enseñarte los rudimentos básicos para comenzar a manejar el reino.

Haced lo que os plazca-contestó y se tumbó de espaldas a él.

&&&&&&

Confío en ti, Severus, para que hagas de mi mujer un buen gobernante-

No te preocupes, Draco, sabes que haré cualquier cosa por ti-

Quiero que me escribas todas las semanas que esté fuera un diario con todo lo que ella hace-ordenó el rubio-de quién se rodea, a quién pide consejo, con quién está-

¿Te preocupa algo?-

Me temo que para Ginevra, el amor hacia los suyos aún es demasiado grande-murmuró el joven-Y su amistad con algunos indeseables.

Potter-

Exacto. Pero contigo aquí podré partir seguro, amigo-

&&&&&&

Señor-dijo un sirviente mientras ambos cenaban- Ha llegado una carta para usted.

Tráemela-ordenó Draco tras sorber un poco de vino.

El sirviente sacó un sobre púrpura de su bolsillo y se lo entregó con una reverencia. Draco lo leyó mientras su esposa lo miraba por encima de la comida. Notó que primero fruncía el ceño, luego se ponía rojo y más tarde blanco, hasta que, echando una mirada matadora al sirviente que le había dado la carta, ordenó que todos se marcharan. Ginevra dejó de comer al instante y se quedó quieta, estática.

¿Qué ocurre?-dijo, preocupada.

Lord John vendrá en un mes-

¿Cómo¿Por qué?-

Al parecer quiere hacer una visita para hablar de las transacciones del tratado de paz-gruñó Draco-Pero todos saben que no es por ello.

¿Entonces?-

Quiere aprovechar que estoy ausente para evaluar mis pertenencias-y dicho esto le echó una mirada significativa-Y lo peor es que no podemos evitarlo.

¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo con quién tendrá que hablar será contigo-

Te equivocas-murmuró-A partir de ahora, tú decidirás, al ser mi regente, hasta que yo vuelva.

Ginevra calló y tomó un trozo de carne. Cuando lo masticó y lo tragó, volvió a hablar.

¿Eso significa que seré yo la que tenga que hablar de las transacciones del tratado de paz?-

Exacto-

&&&&&&&&

Draco partió el día previsto, llevándose una guarnición de los mejores soldados y dejando otros tantos en el palacio. Blaise no partió, pero volvería al campo de batalla en cuanto se fuese Lord John. Ginny lo vio irse con cara de resignación y una sonrisa triste, convencida de que él estaba tan triste como ella, aunque lo último que le dirigió fueron cuatro gélidas palabras "Confío en vos, Ginevra". Pero esas cuatro palabras engendraban mucho más. No sólo era el reino, sino también los tratados de paz.

Suspiró. Volvía a echarlo de menos. Richard pasó a cargo de una aya que se había encargado de Draco cuando era bebé, pero Catherine la observaba de cerca e informaba sobre cualquier cosa a su preocupada madre, que se alegraba de haber dado a luz a un niño tan fuerte y hermoso como él.

Lord Snape tocó a la puerta de sus aposentos antes de interrumpir la tranquilidad que disfrutaba la dama. Ginevra dejó su libro de citas a un lado e hizo una señal para que abriesen, levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana. Lord Snape hizo una reverencia y pidió que la dejasen a solas con ella.

¿Cuándo vendrá?-preguntó la mujer, tono de preocupación en su voz.

Ya ha salido-informó su preceptor-En un par de días a lo sumo ¿Sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer?

Ginevra suspiró y se dio la vuelta. Clavó sus ojos en los de Lord Snape, adivinando el sufrimiento de aquel hombre en sus mejillas y las arrugas finas que delineaban su rostro.

Miradme bien, Lord Snape-dijo ella, apartando los brazos y abriéndolos-Nací siendo la última de una familia noble y pobre, segura de que, a lo sumo, me casaría con un terrateniente rico. En cuanto me comprometieron con Lord Potter comenzó mi educación, cuando ya tenía más de ocho años, centrándose en aprender a leer y los rudimentos básicos, que ya es más de lo que aprenden la mayoría de las mujeres.

Muy cierto, Ginevra-

Pero sois un buen precepto-sonrió-Y espero estar a vuestra altura.

Sabed que estaré a vuestro lado en cuanto llegue Lord John, pero ahora he de irme-

¿Dónde?-

Lord Malfoy y Lord Potter siguen con sus disputas. Lord Potter cree que es mejor esperar refuerzos de Mastrich, pero Lord Draco no quiere dejar esta oportunidad-suspiró y la miró- ¿Vos que pensáis?

Que los refuerzos deberían haber llegado hace semanas, y que es nuestro pueblo el que muere-

Eso ya lo sabemos, pero…-

No es nuestra guerra-

¿Estáis de acuerdo con Lord Lupin¿Pensáis que la guerra era evitable para que Hogwarts fuera libre?-

Ginny sonrió suavemente y meció a su hijo, que jugueteaba con los pájaros de su móvil.

¿Por qué a los hombres les gusta complicar tanto las cosas?-susurró-La guerra era evitable, pero sus beneficios son mayores.

Lord Snape se levantó rápida y enérgicamente, al parecer molesto por lo que había dicho.

¿Acaso no queréis que Hogwarts sea libre, como lo era antes¿No queréis una nación nuestra?-

¡Por supuesto, pero no quiero tener que enterrar a decenas de muertos cada semana, consolar a las viudas y a los huérfanos con el corazón encogido porque la próxima vez podría ser mi hermano, mi padre o mi marido! Toda mi vida he creído en la paz, ahora no estaré del lado de la guerra-

Esos pensamientos os honran, Ginevra, pero la vida no es tan hermosa. Sois mujer y no lo entendéis-

Ginevra calló y se volvió, agitada y decepcionada con su tutor. No hubiera creído nunca que él pronunciaría esas palabras tan hirientes.

Avisadme al volver-

&&&&&

¿Es cierto lo que dicen, señora?-

¿Qué, Catherine?-

Que en menos de dos horas Lord John estará aquí-

Su señora suspiró. Catherine observó su perfil, el cabello recogido con un hermoso útil en forma de serpiente rodeando su cabello rojo fuego, la cara pálida, más pálida que nunca, el hermoso vestido negro y blanco con escote profundo y la diminuta diadema de brillantes.

Al parecer. Haz que dispongan todo, por favor-

Lord Draco se enfadará. Blaise ya está enfadado-

Dile que no diga nada. Lo que menos nos conviene a todos es una disputa entre ellos-

Sí, señora.

&&&&&

Lord John, haciendo gala de su fama de altanería, hizo que le colocaran su puesto al lado del de Lady Ginevra, que lo observaba con frialdad pero prudentemente. No había que ser muy listo para leer en sus ojos lo mucho que deseaba fundirse entre sus piernas.

Blaise no miraba a ningún lado más que aquel, como un marido celoso. Catherine estaba acostumbrada a pasar inadvertida y, como buena dama, se limitaba a obedecer los deseos de su ama. Las demás damas estaban comiendo a su alrededor, deseosas de encontrar una salida que les dejase subir a un podio más alto. Pero el único que podía hacer eso se había fijado en una pieza inquebrantable: su señora.

Ginevra miró hacia dónde comía Alexander Mc Row, y sintió que el pesar y la tristeza que sentía desde que había llegado Lord John se desvanecían y daba paso a un sentimiento profundo de rabia.

¿Os pasa algo, Ginevra? Estáis pálida -preguntó Lord John.

Estoy bien es…el calor-

Bebed un poco de vino-

No, gracias, creo que me retiraré. Disculpadme, Lord John-

Ginevra se levantó, desprendiendo un intenso olor a jazmín que embriagó a los que estaban a su alrededor y dejó su plato de oro sin apenas tocar. Llamó a Catherine y fue hacia sus aposentos seguida de su fiel sirvienta, para cuando llegó ordenar que un escriba llegase.

Escribid-

Sí, señora-

Y así redactó una orden por la que Alexander Mc Row debía presentarse ante ella para explicar ciertos asuntos que podrían categorizarse como importantes para el día de mañana.

Entregádselo, Catherine, y espero que mañana esté aquí-

¿Deseáis algo más, mi señora?-

No, puedes retirarte, Catherine. Hasta mañana-

Que tengáis una buena noche, mi señora-

Ginevra vio como cerraban la puerta y suspiró. Mañana sería un día largo.

&&&

¿Queríais verme, señora?-

Ginevra se dio la vuelta y el rostro y cuerpo de Alexander Mc Row la sorprendieron. Estaban en la sala de los pájaros, cuyo nombre le había puesto la anterior condesa por la cantidad de pájaros y animales que había allí.

Ginevra cerró la jaula del petirrojo que estaba tocando.

Exacto. Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo-

Le ruego a mi señora que sea rápido-dijo con tono enérgico-Salgo a las tres y aún me queda mucho por hacer.

¡Lo haréis cuando yo os deje¿O acaso porque soy mujer no me debéis el mismo respeto que a mi marido?-

Alexander la miró sorprendido y bajó la cabeza.

No he querido ofenderos-

Pues lo conseguiréis como sigáis por ese camino. Y ahora vamos-

Lo guió hacia una pequeña sala dónde había algo de comida y una jarra con agua. La chimenea estaba encendida y un par de damas de la condesa estaban en un rincón echadas, pero se levantaron en cuanto entró ella.

Sentaos, señor-

Y decidme, señora ¿Por qué me hacéis llamar?-

Decidme ¿Cuánto ganáis al año?-

¿Cómo?-

¿Cuánto dinero ganáis al año?-

500 ducados más o menos-

¿Y eso os da para vivir bien?-

Por supuesto-

Entonces ¿Por qué le robáis a una pobre muchacha después de violarla¿Os parece eso normal?-

¿Quién ha levantado esas calumnias contra mí?-

Tengo suficientes testigos, Alexander, así que tened cuidado con lo que decís-

El hombre calló, para después decir bravucón.

¿Y qué si lo hice?-

Puedo acusaros y llevaros al Consejo superior de Justicia-

¿Por divertirme con una muchacha?-

Por violarla y por robarle. Por engañarme y por mil cosas más. No creáis que no me tomo en serio estas cosas-

No tenéis derecho a decirme todo esto. Yo no…-

¿Creéis que por tener un título que mi suegro dio a vuestro padre en mala lid voy a tener más consideración con vos, Lord Mc Row?-murmuró sibilinamente la condesa, irguiéndose aún más en su precioso traje de pedrería.

Creo, mi hermosa señora, que en tiempos de guerra a las mujeres como usted habría que sujetarles la lengua-

¿Cómo os atrevéis?-

Sin mis hombres vuestro marido estaría perdido-

No sois vos quien lucha, sino vuestros hermanos y padre-

Yo cuido lo que aquí hay-

Y robáis a las campesinas-

Sólo es una campesina-

Ginevra apretó los puños y luchó contra las ganas que tenía de darle una bofetada a aquel nastuerzo.

Bien, Lord Mc Row, he intentando hablar con vos y no habéis querido atenderme-dijo intentando serenarse-Ateneos a las consecuencias.

Lord Mc Row se levantó y se inclinó levemente en una graciosa reverencia, para luego salir por la puerta. En cuanto salió, Ginevra dejó salir todo el aire que había guardado. Se volvió a las damas y les ordenó que no dijeran nada de la conversación que allí se había hecho, para luego pedir que llamasen a Lord Lupin a su presencia con premura.

&&&&&

¿Creéis que me precipité?-

Lord Lupin, sentado frente a ella, suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo que sus cabellos brillasen con fuerza.

Habéis levantado vuestras cartas muy pronto, mi querida niña-

Lo siento, pero es que no pude evitarlo. Odio que los hombres crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran con las mujeres-

Ahora lo importante es no caer en su juego. Bastante tenéis con la visita de Lord John-

Ginevra suspiró y bebió un poco de vino aguado.

Siento que me posee con los ojos-susurró, cerrando los ojos-Apenas puedo estar en su presencia, me siento sucia.

Es un secreto a voces que Lord John no ha venido sólo a por los tratados de paz, Ginevra. Vuestro marido teme, y con bastante razón a mi parecer, que intente algo más-

¿Creéis que yo cedería, mi lord?-exclamó ofendida la joven condesa.

Por supuesto que no, y perdonad si me he excedido en las palabras-

Ginevra sonrió, terminando de tragar un trozo de pescado.

Remus, vos nunca tenéis que disculparos conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, sois mi único amigo.

En ese momento una de sus damas, Anna, entró algo agitada.

Mi señora, Lord John viene hacia aquí-

Decidle que pase-

Anna hizo una reverencia y salió, para dejar entrar a una figura envuelta en un traje azul claro. Sonreía, pero su sonrisa se tensó al ver a Lord Lupin al otro lado de la cena.

Vaya, Ginevra, no sabía que preferíais cenar con traidores antes que conmigo-

Lord Lupin sonrió despectivamente y no se preocupó ni siquiera por devolverle el cumplido.

Lord Lupin no es ningún traidor, Lord John. Es un buen amigo que me aconseja en casos apurados-

¿Y qué apuros tenéis, mi señora, que no sois capaz de hablar conmigo, que os doy mi amistad sin tapujos?-

Ya ninguno, pero gracias por vuestro interés, mi lord-

¿Me permitís sentarme a vuestra mesa?-

Por supuesto, nunca os he negado-

Lord John tomó asiento al lado de la joven y comenzó a comer con poca elegancia el pescado asado. Ginevra sintió que el hambre en su cuerpo disminuía, pero hizo como si no pasase nada.

Y decidme Lord Lupin ¿Es cierto que pensáis casaros con Lady Nymphadora?-

La verdad es que ya está todo resuelto, mi señora. Seguramente el casamiento se celebrará en unos meses, y cuento con vuestra presencia allí-

No lo dudéis-

El silencio volvió a hacerse dueño de la situación y Lord Lupin se levantó.

He de partir ya, mi señora, o no llegaré a tiempo a la reunión-

Partid, Lord Lupin, y espero vuestras misivas con esperanza-

Señora-se inclinó y besó sus manos-Lord John-hizo una leve reverencia y salió.

Lord John, que apenas había levantado la mirada de su plato, miró a la condesa en cuanto Lord Lupin hubo desaparecido.

No se pueden tener tan malos amigos, Ginevra-

Lord Lupin es un caballero correcto y muy buen amigo ¿Y quién os ha dado permiso para que me llaméis por mi nombre de pila?-

Perdonad, no creí que fuera a ofenderos-

Pues no creáis tanto. Y ahora, debéis disculpadme, estoy muy cansada-

Ginevra se levantó con rapidez, sin darse la vuelta y ver los ojos de Lord John mirarla con perversión.

&&&

FIN


	12. Transacciones

**Capítulo 12. Transacciones.**

Lord Snape apareció en sus aposentos sin pedir ni siquiera permiso. Ginevra reconoció la cólera en sus ojos en cuanto éste entró. Dejó con parsimonia a un lado el brocado y despachó a las damas, excepto a Catherine, que cuidaba a Richard con cariños de madre. Diamante bufó en un rincón y fue a posarse sobre su ama.

¿Es cierto lo que pone en esta carta?-le espetó, tirándole un pergamino a la falda, haciendo que el gato intentase cogerlo.

Ginevra lo tomó y lo leyó. En él, Alexander Mc Row ordenaba a todos sus soldados el cese de la lucha en el frente. Ginevra sonrió por lo bajo y suspiró.

Al parecer. No soy yo quien se encarga de esos asuntos, Lord Snape-

¿Tuvisteis una charla con él, Ginevra?-

Sí, y fue poco productiva-

¿Y podéis decirme que es lo que le dijisteis para que ahora quiera quitarnos su guarnición?-

Nada más y nada menos que la verdad-murmuró tranquilamente la dama, haciendo que su precioso gato bajase de la falda de brocado color carmesí-Sabéis el asunto que concierne a Lord Mc Row desde mucho antes que yo.

Nunca se ha juzgado a un noble por violar a una campesina-

Pues ya es el momento. Si hay castigos para los hombres de a pie ¿Por qué no para los nobles?-

Porque ellos están por encima-

¿Y a esto lo llamáis justicia?-exclamó Ginevra-Me estáis pidiendo que luche por la libertad de nuestro pueblo, por nuestra justicia, por lo que nos pertenece. Y ahora defendéis a Lord Mc Row simplemente porque tiene un título que ni siquiera él heredará.

No podéis tomar por vuestra mano la justicia. Lord Malfoy…-

Aquí yo soy la regente y ya he dado muestras de inteligencia y buen juicio. ¿O acaso creéis que no he regenciado bien el reino estos tres meses de ausencia de mi marido?-

Lo habéis hecho, Ginevra, peor no os confiéis. Los nobles son más peligrosos de lo que parecen-

Ginevra se dio la vuelta y endulzó su expresión.

Sé que sólo queréis lo mejor para nuestro reino, Lord Snape, y por eso os doy mil gracias-

Mi señora, hay otro asunto del que quería hablaros-

Decid-

Lord John ha mandado llamar tropas para que lo acompañen a Escocia, y harán un alto aquí-

¿Y cuál es el problema?-

Hay algo que me huele mal-

Hablaré con él, no os preocupéis-

Me retiro-

Sí, buen amigo, retiraos-Severus se acercó y besó sus manos cálidas-¡Ah! Y al escribir a mi marido, informadle que tendrá un nuevo hijo en diciembre.

Los ojos del personaje brillaron por un momento, para después hacer una leve inclinación y salir de la sala.

Catherine-

¿Sí, señora?-

Llamad a Lord John a la sala de juntas, debo hablar cuanto antes con él-

Sí, señora-

Catherine se apresuró a hacer una leve inclinación y salió de las habitaciones. Ginevra se volvió hacia la cuna de su hijo y lo observó. Estaba tan hermoso y grande, con casi nueve meses por cumplir. Los ojos como gemas en el lecho de un río le brillaban con alegría y el pelo era igual que el de su padre y su abuelo. Apenas tenía rasgos de su familia materna, y eso hacía que su paternidad fuese innegable.

¡Ay! Hijo mío-susurró Ginevra mientras acariciaba sus mejillas rosadas de buena salud-Si supieras lo que luchamos tu padre y yo porque seas libre.

&&&

Lord John ha negado que las tropas las haya mandado él-informó Ginevra al consejo tras haber hablado la tarde anterior con el acusado-Dice que ha sido su madre quien las ha hecho venir.

Si van para Escocia, es normal que hagan un alto aquí-argumentó Lord Flitwick, el gobernador en la capital-Yo no veo anormalidades.

Pero ¿Por qué un ejército tan grande?-preguntó Lord Steal-Según me han informado algunos de mis soldados, parece que fueran a atacar el castillo en vez de otra cosa.

¡No digáis eso, Lord Steal!-murmuró desconcertada la condesa-Si ocurriese, no nos podríamos defender con nada, salvo con agujas de hilar.

Y ahora que Lord Mc Row ha eliminado sus guarniciones, Lord Malfoy necesita más tropas-informó Blaise, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la joven condesa.

Ginevra calló y apoyó su frente en el dorso de la mano, en señal de cansancio. Estuvo así un par de minutos, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar. Las náuseas y el cansancio se hacían presa de ella.

¿Os ocurre algo, señora?-preguntó Catherine a su lado.

Nada-murmuró, reponiéndose rápidamente-Lord Zabini-ordenó inmediatamente-Os lego a la tercera guarnición para que vayáis en ayuda de mi esposo. En cuanto a Lord John, confiemos como buenos caballeros en su palabra.

Pero mi señora-interrumpió Blaise-Si intentase algo en vuestra contra, no podríais defenderos.

Aunque la tercera guarnición estuviese aquí, no podría defenderme. Y ahora debéis partir, Lord Zabini, antes de que sea tarde-se levantó-Señores-Todos se levantaron casi a su vez-Me retiro.

Catherine tomó su manto y la siguió, pero también lo hizo Blaise. La detuvo justo antes de que entrase a sus aposentos.

¿Qué hacéis, señora? Podría haceros cualquier cosa-

Debéis ayudar a mi marido, ya que es por mi culpa por la que está en apuros-

Eso era ¿Os culpáis por algo que el mismo pueblo considera una heroicidad de su señora? Todos os aclaman-

Y mientras, mi marido puede morir en cualquier momento. Hacedme caso, por favor-

Blaise vio en sus ojos la preocupación y la angustia. Era la segunda vez en su vida que aquella mujer le pedía un favor, y la primera había sido un asunto de vida o muerte. Este también lo era.

Partiré al alba, pero no quiero que os separéis de Lord Snape ¿Entendido?-

Más que un general parecéis un marido celoso-sonrió Ginevra-Pero así lo haré.

Bien. Adiós entonces, mi señora-

Adiós, mí querido amigo-

Blaise besó sus manos y notó que las tenía congeladas, a pesar de que Agosto estaba en su apogeo.

Cuidaos-

Catherine miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que mucho había tardado su marido en volver a irse, pero la idea de que partiera a la guerra se le hizo insoportable. Aun así, se tragó sus lágrimas y sonrió, intentando no amargar sus últimos momentos. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo sin velo, y en su corazón de mujer se escondía un terrible presentimiento.

&&&

¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que su amigo le dijo al verlo llegar-Tenías que estar cuidando a Ginevra.

Fue ella la que me dijo que viniera. Al parecer necesitabais tropas-

¿Cómo está?-

Bien, otra vez embarazada. Le gustaría que fuerais a verla-

Iría, si no fuera por Potter-

¿Más problemas?-

No acata ninguna de mis órdenes, y se niega a escuchar mis opciones de ataque. Todo tiene que ser a su manera-frunció el entrecejo-Si no fuera por él, esta guerra habría terminado hacía mucho.

Vuestro padre decía que sólo duraría un año y mirad cuanto tiempo lleva ya-

Sólo un año y medio-

Más lo que queda-

Eso es, fuerzas positivas al campo-

Blaise rió.

Sólo digo la verdad. Sería bueno que fuerais a verla. Ellos lo comprenderían-

No puedo-

Draco suspiró. En esos momentos se arrepentía de ser quien era.

&&&

Señora-dijo Eleanor DÁnglois acercándose-Es una carta para vos.

Ginevra tomó la nota y leyó rápidamente las cuatro líneas que estaban garabateadas en el pergamino liso. Su rostro pasó del color rosado natural a uno pálido y demacrado. Inconscientemente sus manos fueron a su vientre, y la nota cayó al suelo, dónde fue recogida por Lord Snape.

Dios mío-murmuró al leerla-Ginevra.

Se acercó con ella y se puso a sus pies.

Si me lo pedís, ahora mismo os llevaré hasta allí-

No puedo ir-suspiró-El médico me ha ordenado no moverme hasta que pase este mes y el peligro. Pero ¿Podríais ir vos?

Si así lo queréis-

Sí, acompañad a mi madre y decidle que cuando lo traigan, que venga hasta aquí y los mejores médicos lo atenderán-

Gruesos goterones arrasaban sus mejillas. Lord Snape, en un gesto por el que todas las damas de la sala quedaron fascinadas, le limpió con sumo cariño las lágrimas.

No os preocupéis, vuestro hermano Charles estará bien-

Ginevra asintió y se levantó, garabateando unas sencillas palabras, par luego rasgar el pergamino y dárselo.

Aquí tenéis. Mi madre comprenderá-

Señora-

Lord Snape se inclinó y besó sus manos.

Volveré lo más pronto posible-

&&&

¿Lo hicisteis?-

Sí, todo está resuelto, aunque me costó que Lady Weasley creyera mi historia. El rumor de que mis guarniciones se retiran ha llegado hasta sus oídos-

Lo importante es que no quede nadie-

Pero queda ella-

¿Y os preocupa una mujer?-

Por supuesto que no-

Bien, entonces ha llegado el momento del toque final-

&&&

Sentía que la movían, pero ahora que por fin había conseguido caer en los brazos de Morfeo, desprenderse de ellos era terriblemente difícil.

¡Señora!-oyó que gritaba una voz a su oído-¡Despertad, por favor!

Ginevra terminó abriendo los ojos y se asustó cuando vio a su lado a Catherine, que no acostumbraba a despertarla.

¿Qué ocurre, Catherine?-

Lord Snape tenía razón. Estamos…-

Detenidas-terminó otra voz.

Ginevra miró hacia la puerta y vio que allí estaban Lord John y Lord Alexander. Catherine se apresuró a cubrirla con lo primero que vio y la ayudó a salir de la cama. El embarazo, que estaba muy desarrollado a sus siete meses, le pesaba, pero no dio muestras de debilidad.

¿Qué es eso de detenidas, Lord John?-espetó con ironía-¿Una broma? Creo que es excederse entrando así a mis aposentos.

Mi querida Ginevra, eso me gustaría, pero creo que la espada que sostiene Lord Mc Row es una muestra clara de que no se trata de ninguna broma-

Entonces Lord Snape tuvo razón desde el principio respecto a vos-sonrió-Siempre tan astuto.

Sinceramente fue difícil librarme de tantos fieles a vos. Lord Zabini, con mis respetos, fue el primero que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, mucho antes que vuestro marido. Y Lord Snape-rió-Muchas veces se negó a que vos me recibierais.

¿Cómo?-

No quería que estuviéramos a solos, por eso me entretenía con alguna de vuestras damas, haciendo él mismo las transacciones y cediendo ante casi todo. Pero lo que él no sabía era que y ya tenía una mejor transacción: vos-

¿A qué os referís?-

¿Qué no darían vuestro marido y hermanos por vuestra vida?-sonrió-Todo. Lord Malfoy os adora, y vuestros hermanos morirían antes que dejar que su querida hermana muriera.

¿Qué ganáis?-

Poder. Las transacciones de paz eran sólo una excusa para poder manejar a nuestro antojo Hogwarts y toda la isla por fin-

¿Y creéis que los demás nobles estarán de acuerdo con vuestras pretensiones? Muchos no dudarán en daros caza a vos y a vuestros cómplices, por muy alta que sea su insignia-

Los demás nobles aceptarán vuestras condiciones, mi bello ruiseñor, pues vos seréis quien los dirija-

Ginevra retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Lord John se acercaba a ella, con aquellos ojos que ella miles de veces había visto arder de esa forma.

¿Qué queréis decir?-

No sería extraño que Lady Malfoy cayese en las redes del que ahora es su señor y dejase a su marido e hijo para poder gobernar con él. Así, tendrán una reina de la tierra y un rey de fuera, lo cual es perfecto-

Os debéis de haber dado un fuerte golpe al venir hacia aquí con tanta premura, lord John, pues estáis desvariando-

Seguid irónica, mi señora, que pronto os daréis cuenta de quién manda ahora. Llévala abajo-dijo señalando a Catherine.

Lord Alexander corrió a obedecerle, pero Catherine no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, pues en cuanto éste la tocó, la joven sintió una transformación y comenzó a dar patadas y arañar de forma que sólo cuando tres soldados fueron a ayudarle pudieron pararle. Ginevra pedía que la soltasen, pero ella misma forcejeaba contra los brazos de Lord John, que la sujetaban con firmeza.

¡Soltadla!-gritaba-¡Dejadla, malvados!

Oyó el llanto de un niño y pensó en su hijo. Tarde, Lord John acababa de aturdirla con la empuñadura de su espada.

&&&

Señor, Lady Weasley pide permiso para ser recibida-

Draco escupió el vino que tenía en la boca, y Ron se atragantó con un trozo de pan. Lord Weasley miró a todos sus hijos y amigos reunidos en torno a la mesa y los catorce pares de ojos le devolvieron la mirada interrogante.

Que entre-

El paje salió y entró Lady Weasley, flamante y llorosa con su traje negro y ricamente bordado en oro. El pelo lo tenía envuelto en un velo negro, pero su cara fue de auténtico estupor cuando Charlie, su segundo hijo, fue a recibirla en pie y de buen grado. Detrás llegaba Lord Snape, que también mostró extrañeza al ver al segundo heredero.

¿Qué es esto?-preguntó la señora, mirando a sus hijos y a su marido alternativamente-¿Una broma?

Eso me gustaría saber a mí, señora ¿Qué os trae aquí?-

Dedicadme una audiencia con todos mis hijos y os explicaré, querido esposo-dijo intentando serenar su temperamento fuerte.

Todos los nobles comprendieron las intenciones de aquella frase, y poco a poco se fueron despidiendo hasta que sólo quedaban por irse Draco y Harry. A un movimiento de Lady Weasley, ambos se sentaron. Con cuidado dejó caer sus ropajes y se descubrió vestida con uno de los trajes más austeros que ninguno había visto jamás en ella. Era completamente negro, sin encajes o adornos. Todos la miraron como si su sola presencia trajese un mal presentimiento.

Y bien, señora, ¿nos explicarás ahora qué es lo que ocurre?-

Ocurre que hace dos semanas Lord Alexander Mc Row vino a verme-comenzó Lady Weasley, endureciendo la mirada-diciéndome que mi segundo hijo, Charles, estaba mal herido y que sólo él había tenido en cuenta que, cuando un hijo va a morir, lo único que quiere es ver a su madre. Al principio desconfié, los rumores que me habían llegado sobre sus desavenencias con mi hija eran motivos de angustia, pero él me demostró que eso sólo eran habladurías. Ahora comprendo que sólo eran engaños.

Molly-murmuró entre desconcertado y enfadado su esposo-¿Cómo pensaste que te ocultaría algo así?

¡No lo se, Arthur! Lo que sí se es que mi corazón de madre no podía permitir que uno de mis hijos muriese sin que yo lo viese por última vez. Avisé a Ginevra y ella mandó a Lord Snape en busca de su hermano para que se curase a su lado. Ella no pudo venir, está en su séptimo mes de embarazo y no va bien-

¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Harry antes incluso de que a su esposo le diese tiempo a preguntar. Draco lo mató con la mirada.

Según dice la partera podrían venir dos niños, y además está llevando como mejor puede todos los asuntos del reino, que la agotan-

¿Quién ha quedado con ella?-esa pregunta estaba dirigida a Lord Snape, pues Draco, que había dicho esto, sólo lo miraba a él.

Apenas cien soldados más la camarilla. Además, todos los consejeros. Pero el ejército no habrá llegado aún-

Draco cerró los ojos y emitió un bufido. Harry lo miró y comprendió el peligro. Los Weasley también unieron ideas.

Faltará al menos un mes para que lleguen, y en una semana como máximo puedo estar otra vez allí, Draco, no os preocupéis-

Lord John no puede hacer nada solo, y Catherine la cuida-murmuró Draco, luego se dirigió a un paje-Decidle a Lord Zabini que venga.

El paje hizo una inclinación y salió.

¿Lo mandaréis a Hogwarts de vuelta?-preguntó Ron. Draco asintió.

Sólo la presencia de Blaise será un bálsamo para Ginevra. Le daré plenos poderes para que pueda encargarse de todo y haré que Ginevra se vaya a un sitio seguro dónde pueda tener un final de embarazo normal-

Puedes llevarla con Hermione. Ella está en el octavo mes de embarazo, y se alegrará de que Ginevra la acompañe-

Draco asintió. En esos momentos entró Lord Zabini, que venía de la última batalla y aún tenía en sus ropas el polvo del camino. Al ver a Lady Weasley y a Lord Snape palideció. Draco se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras al oído. El joven asintió un par de veces, para después hacer una leve reverencia y salir.

Saldrá en unos minutos-anunció Draco, y se sentó algo más tranquilo.

Lady Weasley también tomó asiento al lado de su hijo Charlie, que le tomó las manos y se las besó en señal de respeto. Pensar que su madre y su hermana se preocupaban tanto por él como para realizar semejante locura.

&&&

Estaba en sus aposentos, pero sólo Diamante la acompañaba. Sentía dolores en el vientre desde la mañana, por eso se esforzaba por estar tranquila, respirar como el médico le había recomendado y no pensar en nada. Habían aceptado que Trudy entrase para vestirla una vez al día y que una criada muda le diese de comer, pero nada más. Desde su ventana podía ver cómo las tropas del que hasta hacía poco era un siervo más de la casa Malfoy, se hacían dueñas del palacio. En su fuero interno sintió la culpabilidad de todo lo que ocurría. Si ella no se hubiese puesto tan bravucona, seguramente ahora las cosas no estarían así. Además, nadie en el exterior sabía de su situación precaria.

Llamaron a la puerta y ella dejó permiso para entrar. Era la criada que le traía la comida. Como siempre, dejó la bandeja de plata en su mesilla y se retiró, no sin antes inclinarse respetuosamente. Ginevra levantó la mano en señal de querer estar a solas y la criada obedeció.

Levantó las tapas de las fuentes y vio que tenía un poco de carne asada y verduras. Tomó algo de lo primero, pero apenas probó las verduras, pues sin querer descubrió que un pequeño trozo de pergamino asomaba en una de las esquinas. Era apenas una uña, pero al desenvolverlo leyó algo que la excitó sobremanera: _"No estáis sola"_

&&&

Lo peor no era descubrir que se había enamorado de ella, de su candidez, de su sobriedad. Lo peor era que sabía que, aunque la sometiese a la peor de las vejaciones, ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Había resistido a todas las súplicas, amenazas e insultos conocidos y por conocer. Incluso cuando amenazaron con tirar a su hijo desde la torre mayor, ella se volvió y, con fuego en los ojos, le instó a que lo hiciera.

Miles de manos saldrán para tomarlo antes de que llegue al suelo, eso sin contar con dónde pondrá mi esposo tu cabeza en cuanto te pille-le dijo, altanera y orgullosa.

Y lo peor era que, cuanto más se hacía la dura, más necesitaba acercarse, tocarla, olerla, tenerla.

Ginevra Malfoy nunca sería infiel a su esposo, al que según decían amaba con locura. Y él descubrió que el triunfo nunca deja de tener una parte amarga.

&&&

Catherine dejó de luchar contra sus barrotes en cuanto vio que un soldado entraba. Echó hacia atrás su largo y hermoso pelo negro y se irguió. El oficial rió suavemente, y detrás de él apareció una figura pequeña que llevaba una bandeja.

¿Catherine?-

¿Trudy?-

El oficial las dejó, incumpliendo así las órdenes de su superior. Trudy dejó la bandeja a un lado y luego corrió al lado de la morena, que la miraba con extrañeza en los ojos.

¿Cómo está Ginevra?-fue lo primero que preguntó.

Nadie lo sabe. No nos dejan entrar, ni siquiera al doctor-

Hablaba mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropajes. De pronto lo encontró, una llave pequeña y de latón, que fue la salvación para Catherine.

¿Qué haces?-

¿A ti qué te parece? Te estoy quitando las cadenas. Ahora tú te pondrás mis ropas y saldrás con la bandeja-

¿Qué pretendes?-

Hay que avisar a Lord Draco o de aquí a una semana ocurrirá la mayor catástrofe que Hogwarts había presenciado nunca-

Me verán. Ese oficial conoce mi rostro-

Ese oficial es mi hijo, y le confiaría a él mi vida-

Trudy…-

Date prisa o ambas moriremos-

Catherine la abrazó tímidamente y tomó la bandeja después de recogerse el pelo y cambiarse ambas las ropas. Le echó una última mirada a la criada de su señora y sonrió.

Volveré pronto-

Más te vale-

Sí, más le valía.

&&&

Los dolores comenzaron a ser insoportables. Sangraba y quería gritar, pero se autocontrolaba. Sentía que el niño que tanto había querido se escurría por sus piernas, y eso no le podía ocurrir a ella. Tenía que salir de allí.

&&&

Catherine tomó el primer caballo que miró. Se había colocado las ropas de hombre que el mismo hijo de Trudy había procurado para ella. Se sentía más liviana que otras veces, sin corsé ni ropajes, unos encima de otros.

Montó a lo varón, como su padre le enseñó una lejana tarde de verano. Se ajustó las bridas y salió a todo galope hasta las puertas del palacio, dónde tuvo que enseñar un salvoconducto falso que la dejase escapar. El oficial de guardia, que andaba un poco ebrio, dejó que saliese con una exclamación que prefirió no entender.

Sentía la fuerza del caballo debajo suya, su fiereza y sus movimientos eran una pócima para no pensar. Sólo ella y el caballo, sólo ella y el horizonte que debía seguir hasta llegar a avisar a Draco. Tenía que hacerlo por Blaise, por Ginevra y por todo en lo que creía.

Las piernas se tensaban y su cuerpo entero vibraba ante cada embestida. No quiso pensar en su señora, que era más una amiga que otra cosa, en el pequeño Richard, que nadie sabía dónde estaba, en su marido o en cualquier otro. Sólo ella, por una vez en su vida. Sólo una, sólo una.

&&&&

Bueno, aquí tenéis dos merecidos capítulos. Siento la espera, pero es que la facultad me tiene muy liada, y aún estoy completamente seca de imaginación con un par de historias, lo que me deprime aún más.

Azazel: ¡Mi niña! Hace nada nos hemos visto y ya te hecho de menos. Bueno, a lo que iba, en la escena del capítulo 10 Marie, que en realidad está enamorada de Lucius, al enterarse de que no se va a casar con ella, lo mata y después se suicida ella, así que la respuesta es que hace las dos cosas, jeje. Un besito y espero que estos dos capítulos te gusten.

Gracias a Andy y a fiosol por vuestros reviews…¡Byes!

REVIEWS A CAMBIO DE CAPITULOS


	13. Cadena de favores

**Capítulo 13.Cadena de favores.**

Las noticias que se oían eran de lo más inconexas. Lady Malfoy no había salido en días de sus aposentos, ni recibía audiencias, ni a ninguno de sus allegados. Soldados salían a comprar las viandas. Blaise paró en una de las tabernas que había poco antes de llegar a la capital y pidió un poco de pan, asado y vino.

La tabernera, una mujer muy bonita entrada en carnes, le sirvió con amabilidad mientras su marido y dos personas más hablaban acaloradamente sobre los extraños acontecimientos que ocurrían desde el pasado miércoles.

-¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado?-preguntaba uno de ellos, alto, moreno y con la barba canosa.

-Puede que esté enferma-decía la tabernera-¿O acaso ella no tiene permiso para enfermar?

-¿Y cómo explicas lo de los soldados? ¿Acaso todas sus criadas han enfermado también?-se encaró el otro, que era menudo y sus ojos brillaban como gemas.

La mujer parecía que iba a contestar con algo hiriente, pero su marido la calló, y ella, frustrada, se sentó cerca de él, con la intención de conversar con alguien.

-Que digan lo que quieran, pero puede que sólo esté enferma-

Blaise sonrió y apuró el asado. Estaba exhausto, pero su aventura no hacía más que empezar.

-¿Quieres un caldo? Va incluido en el precio-

-Gracias-

Solía ser escueto en todas las conversaciones. De pequeño hablaba poco, y por eso Draco lo eligió como su segundo. Por eso y porque lo vencía con la espada. Sólo con su esposa hablaba largo y tendido, sin que nadie le interrumpiera, pues ella lo escuchaba con atención mientras se cepillaba el pelo, mientras lo desnudaba para dormir o mientras bordaba cualquier cosa.

Su esposa, su hermosa Catherine. Siempre dispuesta a ofrecerle una mano, siempre atenta a cualquier necesidad que tuviera. Sólo con una persona había tenido tanta confianza, pero esa persona le había dado la espalda en cuanto la oportunidad se había presentado.

Rose, su hermana pequeña, siempre se había caracterizado por ser voluble como el viento. Según lo que le ofrecieran ella iba a un lado o a otro, por eso fue la primera amante de Draco y después, a la muerte de Narcissa, la amante del padre. Nunca nadie sabría lo que él sufrió por la vergüenza de ser su hermano mayor. Por eso, cuando Catherine entró en su vida y le dio muestras sobradas de fidelidad y amor, comprendió que alguien se había apiadado de su sufrimiento y le había mandado a aquella mujer para que hiciese las paces con el género.

Y sólo por ello, la adoraba.

-Aquí tenéis-dijo entregándole un cazo con un líquido que olía muy bien y humeaba.

-Gracias…-

-Mildred, me llamo Mildred-

-Gracias Mildred-

Pero él no se presentó, por si acaso.

&&&

-Lord John, una mujer quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Quién?-

-Una tal Rose-

Lord John sonrió de lado.

-Que pase-

El soldado hizo una leve inclinación y salió. En unos segundos, los tapices se abría y por ellos entraba, ricamente vestida, Rose Zabini. Lord John pensó en cómo estaría sin ese vestido rojo y esas joyas.

-Estáis preciosa. Como una reina-

-Gracias, señor-susurró inclinándose levemente-Pero ¿Por qué me habéis vestido así?

-Bueno, sois la única dama de Ginevra que ha permanecido fiel a mí-

-¿Y las demás?-

-¿Teméis por ellas?-

-¿Debería?-

Lord John rió y le pidió que se sentase. Le sirvió vino en una copa de cristal tallado, cuya empuñadura era una serpiente plateada que se retorcía sobre ella misma. Rose lo tomó y alabó el buen gusto de su protector.

-Están en los calabozos, como todos los criados que han sido fieles a Ginevra-

-¿No la tratáis con demasiada bondad?-

-Está embarazada. Si no, otro gallo cantaría-

-Debéis tener cuidado con ella, es peligrosa-

-Lo sé. Mirad-se bajó la camisa y enseñó dos cicatrices enrojecidas.

-¡Santa Madre!-

-Ya veis. Creo que la idea de convertirla en mi mujer no le agradó para nada-

Rose rió y bebió más vino. Debía ser cuidadosa con lo que decía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese hombre era la clave para conseguir lo que toda su vida había deseado: poder.

-¿Y qué haréis? No podéis tratarla así toda la vida. Lord Malfoy volverá, y no lo conocéis-

-Lo tengo todo planeado. Obligaré a los nobles a que me presten juramento como rey consorte de Hogwarts-

-¿Cómo? Los nobles no querrán, para ellos será muy duro tener a alguien de fuera como consorte-

-Ahí entráis vos, mi querida señora-

-¿A qué os referís?-

-Rose, casaos conmigo y así Hogwarts tendrá una reina de la tierra. Sois hija de nobles y ellos os aceptarán-

-Mi padre sólo era barón, nunca…-

-Lo harán, o Ginevra, su hijo y todo lo que pertenezca al linaje Malfoy morirá-

Rose sintió que se ahogaba dentro del corsé. Le estaba ofreciendo el mundo, y ella aún no le había dicho que sí. Es más, le estaba dando largas.

-Rose, sé que es precipitado, pero…-

-Sí-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, me casaré con vos-

Lord John volvió a sonreír de lado.

-Bien. Estad lista mañana a las nueve, porque en la capilla real se celebrará nuestra boda. Y ahora, ya podéis iros-

-Sí, señor-

-A partir de ahora puedes llamarme John-

-Sí, John-

Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y apartó los tapices para irse. Antes de cerrar miró al hombre con el que se acababa de prometer, y sintió que todo no salía como ella quería. Pero… ¿Qué fallaba?

&&&

Una nueva nota, que la citaba para mañana a las nueve acababa de caer de su ropa interior limpia. Quien quisiera echarle una mano, realmente lo estaba haciendo bien. Se colocó la ropa interior y, con ayuda de su criada muda, se colocó un vestido negro, color que desde que fue apresada no se había quitado. Apenas se colocaba joyas, porque la mayoría habían desaparecido. Sólo la tiara de su boda y su diadema de diamantes seguían en su poder, ambas bien escondidas debajo de su cama. Incluso sus hermosos trajes estaban desapareciendo.

Tomó el bordado y continuó con la manta con las iniciales que le hacía a su segundo hijo. Por amor a su marido también había bordado la serpiente de la casa Malfoy y un dragón muy pequeño del mismo color de la tela, que apenas se notaba.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y la criada fue a abrir. Lord John entró en ese momento, tan radiante como el primer día que la capturó y con una sonrisa muy abierta en los labios. Ella apenas hizo un movimiento alguno, se limitó a seguir con el bordado.

-Os está quedando precioso-

-No os he pedido opinión-

-¿Ya no queda educación, Ginevra?-

-La educación comienza por respetar la propiedad de cada uno, y vos estáis invadiendo la mía-

-Vaya, como siempre estáis arisca ¿Qué podría hacer yo para volver a ver las perlas de vuestros dientes brillar?-se colocó una mano en el mentón como si pensase y de repente puso cara de haber encontrado la respuesta-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal una fiesta?

Ginevra levantó por primera vez el rostro del bordado y lo miró con estupor. Luego, ignorándolo una vez más, siguió metiendo y sacando la aguja.

-Sí, sí, una fiesta. En mi honor, por supuesto. Por cierto, no sé si os han dado la buena nueva-

-¿Os van a ahorcar por traidor?-

Se volvió y le cogió ariscamente el mentón.

-Os gustaría ¿Cierto?-

-Lo declararía día de fiesta nacional-

Le soltó el mentón y ella se lo acarició con lágrimas en los ojos, que pronto se secaron.

-Me caso mañana-

-¿Para eso no os hace falta una mujer?-

-Y la tengo. Y vos la conocéis-

-¿Quién estaría tan loca como para casarse con vos?-

-Lady Rose Zabini-

Ginny dejó el bordado pero no lo miró. Simplemente no lo podía creer, ella la había traicionado completamente. Al igual que Suzanne.

-Iros, Lord John-

-¿Por qué? Aún no os he dicho lo que quiero que os pongáis para la boda-

-No pienso ir-

-Pero si así os distraeréis. Además, todos los nobles de vuestro condado están invitados ¿Qué dirán?-

Entonces encontró la salida, la forma de pedir ayuda.

-Ahora, que si decía o hacéis algo que me parezca mal, tened presente que mataré a vuestro primogénito con saña. Y no creáis que no lo haré-

Se oyó el silencio y luego un portazo. Ginevra se levantó y miró hacia la ventana. Cerró los ojos, murmurando una oración para que su marido fuese a por ella. No, no podía ser cierto que mataría a su hijo. Pero sabía que él tendría la fuerza de hacerlo.

Débil, se dejó caer al suelo y soltó una lágrima, dos, tres, hasta que su llanto pareció un diluvio. La criada muda se mantuvo quieta en espera de que a su señora se le pasase, pero al ver que no había remedio para su pena, continuó con el bordado ella también.

&&&

-¿Ninguna noticia?-

-Nada. Me temo lo peor-

-¿Qué creéis que debemos hacer?-

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Siéntate Draco-

Lord Weasley le había pedido a su yerno que hablasen a solas. Frente a él, un suculento almuerzo y varios planos del campo de batalla. En una de las esquinas, sin embargo, sobresalía de entre todas las cosas un hermoso pájaro que parecía volar. Era de barro.

-Si Blaise salió hace tres días, en un par de ellos debe estar allí-

-Ya estará, es el mejor caballista que conozco, señor. Por eso me extraña no saber nada-

-Si en un par de días no ha llegado nada, tendremos que ir para allá-

-¿Tendremos?-

-Si mis temores se hacen realidad, me temo que no podrás tú solo-

-¿Qué teméis?-

-Que todo esto sólo haya sido una emboscada. Han mandado a los nobles más importantes a un lugar inhóspito a luchar en una guerra a la que cada vez le veo menos cabeza. Si Lord John está allí, solo, sólo con mi hija y…-

-No puede tomar la ciudad él solo. Su ejército aún está atrapado en la frontera-

-Ya pero lo que el otro día me dijo Harry me hizo pensar ¿Y si hubiese usado otro ejército que no fuese el suyo?-

-¿Quiere decir que puede que mi esposa esté en peligro y yo aquí sin hacer nada?-

-Quiero decir que si en dos días no he recibido noticias de mi hija, Ron, Charlie y yo te acompañaremos y la llevaremos a mis tierras o con Lady Hermione, pero no la volveré a dejar sola-

-Sí, es lo mejor-

-Bien, y ahora come algo, que se enfría el cerdo-

Draco tomó un poco, pero la comida le supo a ceniza.

&&&

La noche le ayudaba a esconderse. Se apresuró a entrar por una de las puertas de servicio, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando dos soldados lo miraron entrar. No había criados, sólo soldados. Sacó la espada y se enfrentó a ellos. El primero apenas le costó esfuerzo, pero el segundo se le resistió un poco más.

Saltó al pasillo y de allí a las habitaciones de la joven, que, aún bien custodiadas, no podían vigilar las ventanas. Al entrar, un penetrante olor a jazmín lo invadió. Ginny no olía a jazmín. Se acercó a su cama, dónde una silueta de mujer se dibujaba, tapaba sólo hasta las caderas con la seda de las sábanas malvas.

Una casi consumida vela daba toda la luz la a estancia. Blaise pensó que la luz le daría tonos rojizos a su cabello, que su piel color marfil brillaría como un diamante, que la protuberancia de sus meses de embarazo le impedirían moverse con facilidad. Pero cuando estuvo a su lado, vio que su vientre era plano, que su piel tenía un tono más aceitunado y que su pelo poseía reflejos azulados.

-Rose-

La joven abrió los ojos asustada. Un temblor y alguien que la llamaban la habían tomado de sorpresa. Notó con extrañeza que la ventana principal estaba abierta. Tomó su bata y se incorporó para cerrarla. Miró fuera por si había algo, pero no vio nada.

No notó que su hermano estaba apoyado en el andamio, y que renovaba el odio hacia ella, llorando de vergüenza.

&&&

El caballo moriría en poco tiempo. La caminata había sido horrible., pero las luces que ante no eran nada se acercaban y acercaban. Olía a humus, a sudor y a frío. Saltó del animal y éste, en cuánto se vio liberado del peso de la mujer y la velocidad frenética, cayó a un lado y, emitiendo un sonoro suspiro, falleció.

Catherine puso una mano enguatada en el lomo del animal y suspiró. Estaba cansada, pero en esos momentos no se podía permitir pensar en ella misma, ni en nadie más que en Ginevra.

Quedarían unos dos kilómetros andando. Comenzó a caminar con ánimo, pero no llevaba más de una hora cuando las piernas le fallaron, la vista se le nubló y cayó desmayada, tan solo a uno metros de las puertas del campamento.

&&&

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, dando paso a dos figuras encapuchadas y envueltas en largas túnicas color vino tinto. Ginevra se encogió instintivamente y sacó el cuchillo que había guardado en sus ropajes. Uno de ellos, el más alto, susurró algo al otro y se adelantó para ofrecerle su mano.

Pensó en negarse, pero el cansancio pudo más y la tomó. No iba enguatada, y era extrañamente áspera y seca, aunque no parecía de hombre.

-¿Nos reconoce?-

-¿Cómo?-

La figura retiró la capucha y Ginevra reconoció al momento a Jane, la joven que fue seducida y violada por Alexander Mc Row.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-

-Hemos venido a salvaros. No podíamos permitir que, con todo lo que habéis hecho por mí os trataran de esta forma-

-¿Sois vos la de las notas?-

-Si. Mi prima era vuestra sirvienta, la muda-

-Ya sí-

-Venid-

Le tendió una capa del mismo color que la que ella llevaba y ambas se acercaron a la tercera figura, que ocultaba un bulto en su vientre.

-Le hemos traído a su hijo-dijo Gertrudis, la otra figura, sacando un bulto de debajo de su capa.

-Richard-

Ginevra sintió que ya era completamente feliz. Su hijo, que iba dormido y envuelto en varias mantas, estaba tan rosado como el día en que él se lo llevó. Besó su frente y se secó las lágrimas que habían llegado a sus ojos.

-Señora, debemos irnos ya. Tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al pueblo. Allí os ocultarán-

-¿Quién?-

-Lo hemos preparado todo, no os preocupéis. Una buena amiga os espera, y en su casa no os faltará nada-

Sin decir una palabra más, las tres figuras salieron de la mazmorra y cruzaron el puente hasta llegar a la salida. Allí, dos figuras esperaban junto a un carro lleno de paja.

-Aquí nos despedimos-murmuró Gertrudis.

Jane se acercó a la figura más alta y ésta se acercó, descubriéndose la cara para dejar ver sus facciones.

-¿Neville?-

-Señora-

-Dios mío-

Neville hizo una mueca.

-Si no os importa, dejaremos a las deidades para el domingo-

-Ginevra-

Ella reconoció al momento la voz de Luna. Era la otra figura, más baja que su marido y más ancha. Estaba embarazada, pero de menos meses que ella.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿Por qué?-

-Digamos que es una cadena de favores-sonrió la rubia, abrazando a su amiga-Dadme al niño, lo acomodaré aquí.

Ginevra se lo dio y se volvió a las dos mujeres, que la miraban sonrientes. Las miró durante un par de minutos y grabó en su mente todas las facciones y arrugas de sus salvadoras.

-No sé cómo agradecéroslo-

-No hace falta-contestó Jane, que era hermosa y joven-Hicisteis mucho por mí. Gracias a que vos dijisteis la verdad, mi novio ha vuelto a aceptarme, y nos casaremos en primavera.

-Me alegro Jane-

-Y ahora idos-las apresuró Gertrudis-El cambio de guardia está a punto de llegar.

Jane besó la mano de Ginevra y su madre la imitó. La condesa se montó en el carro y Luna se acomodó a su lado. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la rubia le limpió las mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloráis?-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no volveré a verlas-

&&&

-¡Señor!-

Draco se despertó de un salto, empuñando el cuchillo afilado que nunca soltaba, ni siquiera en sus momentos más cariñosos con su esposa. Miró a un lado y a otro y, al ver al criado culpable de aquel grito, le lanzó su mirada más matadora.

-¿Qué coño ocurre?-

-Lady Zabini está aquí-

-¿Cómo?-

-En la tienda de Lord Potter. La encontraron…-

-¡Mis botas!-

El criado, asustado, le dio las botas y le ayudó a ponérselas mientras él terminaba de colocarse la camisa. Tomó su espada y se echó un poco de agua por la cara, para después salir con marcha apresurada hasta la tienda de Lord Potter, que estaba bastante lejos de la suya.

Al entrar vio a todos los Weasley, a Potter y a Lady Weasley, que atendía a una joven desmayada y que parecía agotada. Era Catherine.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-La han encontrado en la puerta del campamento-le explicó Ron-Aún no ha recuperado el conocimiento.

-Sólo está agotada-sentenció Lady Weasley-Y embarazada.

-¿Embarazada?-exclamó Draco-Pues creo que somos los primeros en saberlo.

-Puede ser. Sólo lleva un mes y poco. Charlie, tráeme unos paños fríos-

Charlie, que había estado en una esquina, observando a la desmayada con rostro ausente, se levantó precipitadamente y fue a por más paños fríos.

-¿Por qué estará aquí?-preguntó Harry-¿Habrá ocurrido algo?

-Resulta extraño, como mínimo. Ginevra habría mandado a un mensajero, o a un soldado pero ¿Por qué a su dama?-se preguntó en voz alta Bill.

-Lo que está claro es que su dama es guerrera-sentenció George, llevándose una mirada de reproche de su madre.

-Aquí están, madre-

-Gracias, Charlie-cogió una y le abrió un poco la camisa. Todos retiraron la vista, avergonzados-Dejadme a solas con ella.

Todos salieron, encabezados por Lord Weasley.

-Charlie, Ron, id preparando las cosas, creo que vamos a tener que irnos muy pronto-dijo su padre.

-Os acompaño-

-No, Harry, debemos tener aquí a alguien-

-Pero van a estar los demás. Debo ir, desde mi palacio podremos manejar mejor la situación-

Draco y Lord Weasley se miraron y el primero asintió con pesadumbre.

-Está bien-murmuró Lord Weasley-Ve preparándote tu también. Y haz que preparen las de Draco.

-Claro-respondió con voz neutra.

-Me odia-murmuró Draco.

-Es mutuo-sonrió Lord Weasley.

&&&

-¿Dónde puede estar?-pensaba en voz alta.

John la miró furioso. Era la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía. La mazmorra, la mejor vigilada por sus más fieles guardias, el lugar dónde Ginevra debería esperar su sentencia, a petición de Rose, estaba vacía. Ni rastro de ella.

-Mujer, embarazada, y aún así se os resiste-

-No permitiré ningún comentario de semejante calaña, Rose. Será mejor que vayamos a vestirnos-

-¿Aún así nos casamos?-

-Por supuesto. Todo está listo. La ceremonia será oficiada a las cinco-

-Bien, John, estaré lista-

El hombre acercó la mano de su prometida y la besó, para después apresar su cintura con fiereza.

-Nos veremos en unas horas-

&&&

La casa de los Longbottom estaba situada sobre una colina, cercana a un pequeño lago que les ayudaba mucho con la manutención de sus escasos animales. Era de madera, adobe y tejas azules, al estilo antiguo. Al lado, el establo, dónde un par de vacas escuálidas masticaban hierba verde.

-No es mucho, pero le servirá de escondite-suspiró Luna.

-No sabes el favor que me haces-

Neville, con una sonrisa, le ayudó a bajar al carruaje, pero Luna saltó feliz, sin parecer importarle mucho el embarazo.

-¿De cuánto estás?-preguntó, con curiosidad.

-De cuatro o cinco meses, creo-rió la rubia, acariciándose el vientre-Venga, entremos a la casa, quiero enseñársela.

Ginevra cargó a su retoño en brazos y siguió a Luna, que entraba por una pequeña puerta. Dentro todo estaba oscuro, era húmedo y olía a animal. Luna se afanó por encender unas velas casi derretidas y empezó a hervir agua de un cubo pequeño que había cercana a la cocina de carbón.

La sala se componía de poco mobiliario. Una mesa robusta, cuatro taburetes, una mecedora en una esquina, la cocina de carbón y un mueble en la pared para las viandas. El suelo de tierra batida, y dos ventanucos eran los únicos focos de luz natural de toda la sala.

-Ahí está el dormitorio-dijo Luna, comiendo una naranja, que esparció su zumo por la garganta-Allí dormiréis.

-¿Y vosotros?-

-Yo con vos, en el suelo. Y Neville aquí, ahora traerá paja para hacerse una buena cama-

-No tenéis por qué dormir en el suelo. Dormid conmigo-

Luna negó haciendo que de su recogido saliesen más cabellos.

-No hace falta-

-Insisto. En tu estado, debes ser cuidadosa-

-Me temo que mi estado no me impide hacer todo lo que debo hacer-suspiró-¿Queréis un poco de leche? Neville traerá el pan recién hecho y habrá que acompañarlo con algo. ¿Os gusta la miel?

-Me encanta-

-Entonces iré a por un poco. Enseguida vuelvo-

Ginevra sonrió y sintió que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos. Miró a su hijo, que dormía profundamente y quiso llorar de verdad. Sintió las patadas de su otro hijo en el vientre y sonrió. Contra todo pronóstico, aún le quedaba mucho por hacer.

FIN


	14. La verdad sale a la luz

**Capítulo 14. La verdad sale a la luz.**

Catherine volvió en sí cuando Lady Weasley terminaba de vestirla con un vestido que le sobraba por todos lados. Abrió los ojos y reconoció a su mano amiga, pero el cansancio le impidió decir palabra alguna. Tras unos minutos para acostumbrarse a la luz y a su lugar, se incorporó, pidió agua y hablar con Lord Malfoy.

Éste acudió al momento, seguido de su suegro, que lo había acompañado toda la noche. El rubio, que había permanecido despierto toda la noche esperando a que la joven recobrase el sentido, tomó sus blancas manos y le pidió que se lo contase todo. Catherine lo hizo, intercalando cosas que su señora le había pedido que le dijera con lo poco que sabía de Lord John, sus tropas y la escapada de la joven.

-¿Y como está ella?-

-Lo último que supe de ella era que la habían separado de su hijo, pero está débil. El nuevo embarazo le está dando dolores muy fuertes. Debéis ir lo más pronto posible-

-Lo haremos. Ahora descansa, no sabes el favor que nos has hecho-

-Intenté llegar antes, pero mi caballo murió, y tuve que venir andando-

-Eres la mujer más valiente que jamás he conocido-dijo con cariño Lady Weasley besando sus cabellos ásperos por el polvo del camino.

Draco asintió y se levantó.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en reunir las tropas?-le preguntó a su suegro.

-Unas horas. Los soldados que quedan en el campamento irán con vos y Lord Potter, y luego iremos nosotros-

-Bien, entonces nos veremos allí, pero…-

-Harry se comportará-sonrió Lord Weasley, leyendo los pensamientos de su yerno-Y necesitáis sus tierras para poder dirigir con éxito la empresa.

-Podría ir solo-

-¿Y creéis que Lady Potter os dejaría pasar con soldados, con la débil excusa que podéis ofrecerle?-

Draco refunfuñó algo y salió de la tienda. Mandó a uno de sus subordinados que arreglase todo y en media hora todo estaba listo para partir. Harry se presentó a la hora acordada y con menos tropas de las que al principio había supuesto, pero, dispuesto a llevarse bien con el joven, se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Ambos montaron en sus corceles y, sin una mirada, comenzaron el largo camino.

&&&

-¿Hay noticias?-

Era la pregunta que hacía cada vez que Neville o Luna iban al pueblo, pero la respuesta siempre era una triste negativa. ¿Habría llegado Catherine bien al campamento? ¿Habría llegado?

-No os preocupéis-la reconfortaba su antigua dama-Todo saldrá bien. Sólo hay que esperar.

Pero era duro estar encerrado entre aquellas paredes, sin poder hacer nada, oliendo a establo y con un bebé que no paraba de llorar. Las horas pasaban haciendo la masa, cocinando, barriendo tierra, ordeñando a las vacas, cuidando a los patos, recogiendo sus huevos, bañándose en el lago, buscando setas…Las jornadas eran duras, la cama dura, la vida mala.

Al cuarto día de su estancia allí, Luna trajo un mejunje color chocolate.

-¿Qué es?-

-Henna. Es un polvo moro que he encontrado en el mercadillo. Os oscurecerá el pelo-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Queréis salir o preferís quedaros allí?-

Así que así fue como Ginevra Malfoy, a sus veintipocos años, dejó su melena pelirroja por un hermoso color negro.

&&&

-¿Os gustó la boda?-

-Hermosa-

-No estáis muy habladora-

-Me preocupa que Ginevra siga suelta-

-Tranquila, la encontrarán. Muy pronto-

Rose se levantó furiosa de su hermoso sillón. John no comprendía de lo que esa estúpida pelirroja era capaz de hacer. Había conocido a los Malfoy, padre e hijo, antes de que ella llegara a sus vidas y después. El cambio era gigantesco. Habían pasado de ser unos mujeriegos a no mirar más allá de ella. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?

-Es demasiado peligrosa. Sobre todo para mí-

-¿Crees acaso, mi bella esposa, que yo dejaría que os hicieran daño?-

-No, pero vos no sabéis de lo que son capaces por tener ideas diferentes a las que los que mandan tienen…-

-Ahora nosotros mandamos, y así será-

-John…-

-¿Sí, querida?-

-Si algo fuese mal, si fallara todo esto… ¿Me llevarías contigo?-

Lord John había estado frente a muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna como Rose. Quizá por eso le pidió que fuese su esposa, aunque sabía que nunca podría atarla a nada, que ella tendría su vida y sus amantes. Pero al verla allí, casi en sus brazos, con la bata escarlata y el camisón transparente, los ojos suplicantes y retadores a la vez, la boca abierta y húmeda, no tuvo más que decir.

-Por supuesto. Yo no te dejaré-

&&&

Blaise tomó un poco de vino en una cantina y pensó en su esposa. Había escapado. Había ido en busca de ayuda. Y Ginevra se encontraba a buen recaudo, pero no le dio tiempo a decir dónde.

Aquella chica, ¿era Jane su nombre, y su madre habían sido ajusticiadas por un crimen que aceptaron cometer. Ser las culpables de que Lady Malfoy escapara con vida y sus dos hijos. Ahorcadas en la plaza mayor, frente a toda la ciudad y a sus gobernantes, que sonrieron ante la incredulidad de los pueblerinos, que no entendían por qué aquellas dos mujeres iban a ser asesinadas.

Envuelto en su capa había visto a los "gobernadores" en la hermosa tribuna que Draco había hecho para su esposa, dónde las serpientes y los osos (símbolos de ambas familias) se entremezclaban con colores verdosos y rojos. Encima, en dorado y plateado, ambos emblemas. Lord John parecía tranquilo, vestido ricamente con ropas oscuras y una larga medalla de oro. En cambio, Rose, su hermana, parecía crispada. Ni siquiera el vino que bebía sin parar le hacía relajarse.

Cuando llegaron ambas presas, Blaise reconoció a ambas y sintió un deje de amargura en su garganta. Ella era la joven que había buscado justicia tras la violación sufrida por Alexander McRow. Y ahora que lo buscaba, estaba casi al lado de Lady Rose, algo pálido y sudoroso. También bebía sin poder parar.

La joven no llegaba a los veinte años en aspecto. Tenía los cabellos sueltos y la mirada furiosa. La redondez de sus curvas dañadas se adivinaban bajo el vestido blanco de las criminales. No tuvo dudas sobre lo que había atraído tanto a Alexander. Su mirada era capaz de traspasar almas, mentes y todo tipo de tejido. Su boca era una cereza con forma de labios.

La madre, que se inclinaba hacia un lado, era igual que la hija pero con muchas más desgracias encima. A su lado, un muchacho lloraba y un hombre, de su edad, lo consolaba con palabras vacías.

-Son su familia-le indicó una vieja que había a su lado-El marido de ella y el hijo pequeño.

Blaise posó su vista en el hombre. Tenía los ojos claros, el pelo oscuro y una idea de barba bien rasurada. Vestía con modestia y miraba sólo a Jane, que parecía devolverle a la mirada y que, durante unos instantes, le sonrió.

-¿Algo que decir?-dijo Lord John, más por deber que por otra cosa.

-Sí-contestó Jane-Deciros que estoy encantada de morir, que lo volvería a hacer y que desde el cielo veré cómo os comen los gusanos por traicionar a alguien que vale muchísimo más que vos.

-Suficiente-

Y a un movimiento del gobernador. Ambas mujeres caían y quedaban suspendidas de una soga al cuello. Hubo un murmullo, se aguantó la respiración y se descansó cuando ambas se rompieron el cuello al caer.

Una mujer fue hacia los dos hombres y recogió al pequeño.

-No te preocupes, Anthony, yo me ocuparé de River-

-Gracias, Amy-

Amy sólo sonrió y le dijo algo al oído al hombre. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-Yo aún la quiero-

&&&

Las tierras de Lord Potter se extendían desde las montañas de Los Tres Picos hasta el valle medio. Era un poco más grande en cuanto a territorio que el suyo, pero bastante más pobre. Las tierras eran de secano, pobres en agua, pero la gente era feliz por el gobierno que el joven conde daba.

Draco vio durante el trayecto por sus tierras que Lord Potter era inmensamente conocido y que los aldeanos de uno y otro lugar salían de sus casas sólo para recibirlos y darle de comer a los caballos y soldados. Incluso hubo un par que los saludó por su nombre de pila.

Todo eso era tan extraño. Draco nunca había sido recibido así en sus tierras. Es más, si no fuese porque iba con una escolta y estandartes, nadie lo reconocería entre la marabunta de ciudadanos de su estado.

-¿Los conocéis a todos?-preguntó con sorna cuando Harry se montó en el caballo, paralelo al suyo.

-¿Vos no?-respondió el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

El rubio calló. No quería responderle que consideraba una bajeza visitar a sus súbditos.

-Mis padres lo hacían-respondió Harry cuando pasaron unos minutos-Mas bien mi madre. A ella le encantaba visitar al pueblo. Solía decir que para ser un buen gobernante hay que acercarse a los que hay que gobernar.

-¿Y seguís todos sus consejos?-

-Casi todos-

-¿Cuáles no?-

-Los que corresponden a mujeres. Si no, ahora mismo no estaría donde estoy-

El rubio no quiso entrar en detalles, por si se veía en la obligación de ajustar cuentas con quien en esos momentos le podía ser de mucha ayuda.

-El palacio no está lejos. Espero que Cho esté esperándonos-

La cabalgata se volvió más rápida y pronto entraron en un bosque de pinos, mucho más fresco que los campos de trigo anteriores. Aunque se veía espeso, pronto se advirtió que las ráfagas de luz se colaban por entre las ramas, además de que un camino muy bien trazado marcaba el lugar por el que desde hacía décadas se unían el sur y el norte de aquel condado.

Cuando el bosque de pinos llegó a su fin, el palacio-fortaleza de Harry brilló a la luz del sol. Era bastante más pequeño que el suyo, pero la piedra con la que había sido tallada refulgía como las gemas en el lecho del río. Destacaban tres torres más altas que los muros, que terminaban en tejas de color rojo y con forma puntiaguda. Las puertas, a modo de castillo medieval, estaban abiertas y se notaba que aquel día había mercado.

-Por fin en casa-suspiró el joven a su lado.

Draco se preguntó cuánto tardaría él en verse en la misma situación.

&&&

-¡Ay!-gimió una mañana mientras llevaban agua a la casa.

Luna se acercó y le tocó el amplio vientre.

-¿Ya viene?-

-Me temo que sí-dejó la jarra a un lado-Me duele mucho.

-Venid y tumbaos en la cama, le diré a Neville que vaya a buscar a la partera-

-Aún no, Luna. Me temo que esto va a durar mucho tiempo. Además, aún no he roto aguas-

Luna asintió y tomó la otra jarra.

-Vamos, en la casa, al menos, no hará este sofocante calor-

En efecto, el parto duró tres días con sus tres noches, en los que Ginevra apenas pudo moverse de la cama. Para cuando la partera llegó, treinta y seis horas después del primer gemido, la joven estaba tan transpirada que se resbalaba al incorporarse.

La partera, una mujer que ya rondaba los cincuenta años y parecía no lavarse en días, traía todo su instrumental. Puso una imagen de Santa Ana, patrona de los partos, al lado de la madre, y sacó un puñado de hierbas que aromatizaron la habitación, envuelta en un olor acre desde que todo había empezado. Encendió una vela y sacó una navaja que tuvo que guardar la rubia cuando vio los ojos desencajados de Ginevra.

-Debes guardar, fuerzas, niñas ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Molly-contestó con esfuerzo la joven, empleando su segundo nombre, el que su madre usaba cuando ambas estaban solas.

-Bien, Molly, por lo que Luna me ha dicho, no es la primera vez que pasas por esto, así que sabrás más o menos como funciona-

¿Cómo explicarle a esa mujer que la primera vez estaba rodeada de médicos y que, en unas horas, el niño ya estaba fuera? ¿Cómo decirle que nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, tan sola? Quería a su madre al otro lado de la puerta, como la primera vez, al doctor a su lado…

-Luna, niña, cuece estas hierbas y haz una infusión para la madre-

-Enseguida, Teresa-

-Trae también una palangana, unas cuerdas, una toalla limpia y jabón-

-¿Cuerdas?-preguntó aterrorizada Ginevra.

-Sí, para colgarte los brazos-murmuró como si fuera lo más normal-Así todo será más fácil.

Veinticinco horas más tarde de esa conversación, los dolores se volvieron más fuertes y continuos. La partera, que se había dormido, se despertó con los gemidos de la parturienta, que empezaba a moverse nerviosa, sintiendo que algo había cambiado. Teresa le abrió las piernas sin consideración alguna y sonrió, enseñando su boca desdentada.

-¡Luna!-

La rubia apareció al momento, con Richard en los brazos y una cacerola en la otra.

-¿Ya?-

-Ya. Apresúrate-

Luna dejó al niño en el suelo y se apresuró en colgar las cuerdas del tabique que sobresalía en la habitación. Luego, colocó en el suelo paja y encima una sábana blanca.

-Bien, Molly, ahora vamos a ponerte ahí y tú te vas a agarrar a las cuerdas ¿Entendido?-

-Sí-

-Bien, cálmate. Luna, ayúdame-

Entre las dos mujeres colocaron a la joven encima de la paja y ataron sus manos a las cuerdas. La partera se colocó debajo y Luna se apresuró a calentar agua para lavar al recién nacido.

-Cuando te diga, empuja-le dijo la partera-¡Ahora!

Ginny se agarró a las cuerdas, apretó los dientes para no gritar y se esforzó en traer a su hijo al mundo. Notó como una masa se escurría por sus muslos y se dio cuenta que de es forma le costaba mucho menos trabajo, porque parte del esfuerzo lo hacía la madre naturaleza, atrayendo a su hijo hacia abajo, aunque sus piernas parecían temblar y no aguantar.

-Bien, Molly, una vez más-

Esta vez costó mucho menos, y la masa se desprendió totalmente. Cuando, felizmente, miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que en las manos de esa mujer, llenas de sangre, estaba su segundo hijo.

-No te muevas, voy a limpiarte-le señaló Teresa mientras Luna tomaba al recién nacido y lo lavaba en la misma cama.

Minutos después, el bebé dormitaba felizmente entre los cuerpos de su hermano y su madre, que, tras días de lucha, se había quedado dormida.

&&&

-¡Señor!-exclamó el oficial al ver llegar a Lord John y Lady Rose del brazo-Señora.

-Me han dicho que tenía información importante sobre Lord Malfoy-

-Así es. Tengo motivos concluyentes para creer que se haya en el condado de Lord Potter, con la compañía de éste y de su suegro-

-¿Qué os hace pensar eso?-

-Unos lugareños nos lo confesaron-

-Espero que hayan quedado a buen recaudo-

-Sí, señor-

-Gracias por la información, será recompensado-

El oficial hizo una inclinación y se marchó. John se volvió a Rose y le pidió con la mirada que lo acompañara. Ambos acabaron en su despacho.

-Ahora sí que hay que reforzar la búsqueda de Ginevra-exclamó Rose, lívida-Si la tenemos, Draco no nos negará nada.

-¿Y mientras? Debemos ser más astutos que ellos-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-Actuar como si en realidad estuviera en nuestro poder. Él tampoco sabe dónde está esa zorra-

-¿Y si aparece?-

-Es la última carta que podemos jugar. Además, las tropas de mis padres no pueden tardar-

Rose suspiró, cansada y pálida.

&&&

Cho, en efecto, los recibió con una buena cena y todo dispuesto para que comenzaran pronto las hostilidades. Draco reconoció que nunca le había sido indiferente aquella mujer, pero ahora que la juventud se encontraba en su plenitud, debía reconocer que era extremadamente hermosa, además de cuidadosa, hacendosa y muy discreta. Cada vez que se acordaba de su esposa, con tanto carácter, no podía menos que pensar que, si no fuera porque la adoraba, una mujer como Cho le hubiera sido más útil.

Cho se dedicaba exclusivamente a la crianza de su primogénito, un muchacho de año y medio y cara de querubín que la adoraba y al que sólo había visto un par de veces desde que llegaron. Además, se notaba a leguas que sólo tenía ojos para su marido. Se arreglaba con el gusto de complacerlo, lo esperaba todas las noches hasta que terminasen las largas reuniones y cuando él le mandaba algo, ella normalmente ya se había adelantado.

Aquella noche, con un vestido de tul color damasco y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, se veía extremadamente candorosa. Ella misma se encargó de preparar el menú y sólo hablaba cuando alguien le pedía opinión.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo partiréis?-preguntó tras un largo silencio.

-Al alba. Unos hombres irán a buscar a Ginevra y nosotros iremos a hablar con John-le respondió Harry, que parecía no apreciar los cuidados que su mujer le prodigaba.

-Todo está preparado. Tu esposa ha hecho un gran trabajo-la felicitó Draco, se sentía mal al ver cómo la trataban. Ella le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Sí-murmuró el moreno, distraído. En ese momento se levantó-Disculpadme, he de ir a ver unas cosas.

Cho le tocó una mano, pero él retiró el contacto rápidamente.

-Hasta mañana-

&&&

-Disculpa-

Se dio la vuelta. El hombre que lo había parado era Anthony, el marido de Jane.

-¿Sí?-

-Jane me dijo que eras amigo de Ginevra. ¿Es cierto?-

Blaise lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y lo echó a un lado.

-No deberías ir preguntando eso por ahí ¿No crees?-

Anthony no hizo caso a las amenazas de Blaise y, sonriendo, le preguntó.

-¿Quieres saber dónde está?-

&&&

-¿Teresa?-preguntó Luna al ver que la mujer aún no había recogido sus cosas-¿Qué pasa?

La mujer, que observaba fijamente a la recién parida, apenas escuchó la voz de Luna, que era lenta y cantarina. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y la rubia leyó la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Aún no ha dejado de sangrar. Creo que hay un trozo de placenta dentro-

-¿Cómo?-

-La placenta no se desprendió bien, tuve que tirar. Si está dentro, no sobrevivirá-

-Dios mío-

-Debemos rezar y esperar-

-¿Y si llamamos a alguien?-

-¿A quién? ¿Tú tienes dinero para llamar a un médico?-

Luna negó con la cabeza y suspiró. A sus pies, Richard jugaba con dos piedras y reía. La mujer lo tomó en brazos.

-Creo que es hora de que llamemos al marido de Molly-

&&&

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-

-Jane me lo dijo pocos minutos antes de la ejecución-

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-

-Creo que es lo correcto. Además, Lady Malfoy ha sido la única que se ha preocupado por Jane, y por todas las mujeres que sufren abusos como ella los sufrió. Creo que merece un poco de ayuda-

-Gracias, Anthony-

-De nada. Os dejo aquí. Si alguna vez me necesitáis, la Cantina de Cabeza de Puerco siempre estará abierta para los vuestros-

-Nos veremos, entonces-

Blaise vio como el caballo flacucho de Anthony se perdía por el camino de polvo amarillento y luego se dirigió a la pequeña cabaña de madera que había un poco más arriba. En la puerta, atadas, había una vaca y una oveja que comían las hierbas que salían de los flancos y las piedras. Un poco alejado, un carro viejo lleno de paja. Dos jarras vacías tiradas, gallinas picoteando…

-Mejor no la podían haber ocultado-pensó en voz alta Blaise.

Se acercó con precaución y bajó del caballo casi en la misma puerta. Lo ató con fuerza al aro que había en la pared y entró en la casucha. Olía a establo, era oscura y debido a las últimas lluvias, el suelo era un barrizal, pero había pan y queso encima de la mesa, símbolos de que no pasaban hambre.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó una voz desde la única habitación separada de dónde él estaba. Se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer mayor, que cargaba a un bebé que Blaise reconoció al momento: era Richard-¿Quién eres?

-Soy…-

Pero el niño resolvió el problema mirando con una sonrisa al recién llegado y ofreciéndole los brazos, casi tirándose de las manos de aquella mujer. Ella pareció comprender.

-Tú debes ser el marido de Molly-le sonrió, dándole al niño-Pasa por aquí.

Richard se agarró fuertemente al cuello del hombre y éste, con su habitual tranquilidad y temple, entró en la oscura habitación. En efecto, sobre la amplia cama de sábanas limpias y blancas, que refulgían en la oscuridad, se encontraba Ginevra dormitando levemente. A su lado, un recién nacido que aún tenía el cordón umbilical.

-Luna ha ido a buscarte, pero veo que tú te has adelantado-

-Ya ves-

-Supongo que querrás estar a solas con ella-

-Gracias-

-Estaré fuera. Si necesitas algo…-

-Bien-

La mujer cerró la puerta llevándose una de las velas, dejando así la habitación más oscura. Richard se soltó de su cuello y se echó sobre la cama, en el lado libre que quedaba al lado de su madre. Blaise le tocó el hombro para levantarla, pero ella ni siquiera protestó.

El hombre, resoplando, esperó a que despertase.

&&&

Ginny le había hablado mucho del cuadro que había en la biblioteca del palacio de los Potter, y confirmó que no había escatimado en elogios. La mujer pelirroja que ahora le devolvía la mirada era exquisita, no tanto por su belleza, sino por la dulzura de sus ojos, el aura que parecía que la rodeaba. Tenía un leve parecido con su esposa, quizá por el pelo, las pecas difuminadas o la tez tan pálida, y Draco tembló al imaginarse las veces que Harry se habría imaginado a Ginny al ver aquel cuadro.

Odiaba pensar que cualquiera podía encontrar atractiva a su mujer, pero no tenía más remedio que morderse los labios cuando los condes de la región observaban más de lo debido a la persona que llevaba de su brazo. Incluso con sus embarazos estaba hermosa. Adquiría un tono rosado en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillaban y se volvía redonda como un melocotón maduro.

-Veo que has encontrado el rincón preferido de Ginny-

No, no era Harry. Era su suegro.

-¿Éste era su sitio preferido?-

-Adora ese cuadro. De pequeña se pasaba horas observándolo. Creo que se lo debe saber de memoria-

-Siempre quiso ocupar su lugar ¿no?-

-¿Para qué mentir?-sonrió Arthur Weasley-Sí, siempre lo quiso. Pero su lugar estaba a tu lado, aunque ella no lo comprende aún.

-¿Creéis que se cumplirá?-

-Estoy seguro de ello. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Draco. Ambos lo estáis haciendo bien-

&&&

-¿Blaise?-

El moreno se despertó sobresaltado. Se había dormido. Enfrente suya, Ginevra lo miraba extrañada, pero con una sonrisa suave.

-Perdone, señora-

-¿Estás loco? Llámame Molly-

-Perdone la señora, pero…-

Ginny lo calló poniendo sus dedos en los labios del joven.

-Aquí soy Molly-

-Y yo soy vuestro marido-

-¿Cómo?-

-La mujer que os acompañaba me confundió con vuestro esposo, y quise aprovechar la oportunidad. Si no, no me hubiera dejado entrar a veros-

-Bien. Entonces, ahora sí que me debes dejar de llamar de usted-

De repente se abrió la puerta con fuerza, y los rizos de Luna aparecieron por la puerta.

-Molly ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro, Luna, pasa-

Luna no reconoció a Blaise, pero se sintió tranquila al ver que Ginevra tomaba su mano con cariño.

-Debes echarte. Teresa cree que puede haber problemas-

-¿Problemas?-

-No te preocupes y échate ¿Ha comido el niño?-

-No me sube la leche-

-Bien, le diré a Teresa que llame a alguna de sus chicas-

-¿Chicas?-exclamó Blaise.

-Sí. Mujeres jóvenes que acaban de tener hijos y pueden dar de mamar a los que sus madres no tienen-

Ginevra rió al ver la cara de Blaise.

-Dile a Catherine que te lo explique-le susurró al oído.

-Sin duda-

&&&

La entrada a su condado no fue fácil, al igual que la entrada a la capital. Había un gran ejército replegado en todas partes, incluso en el campo, expuestos a las aterrorizadas miradas de los campesinos, cuyas únicas armas que habían visto en sus vidas eran el azadón y el hacha.

Sólo dejaron llegar a un par de mensajeros, pero volvieron Lord John, un par de caballeros y una mujer ricamente vestida en el caballo que, dos días después de su boda, él mismo le había regalado a Ginevra. También reconoció su vestido esmeralda, sus pendientes a juego y su perfume, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. No tardó en saber quién era: Rose Zabini.

-No sabía que en otros países consideraban de buen talante hacerse con las tierras de quien os ha dado protección, Lord John-dijo Draco con cinismo. Rose sonrió discretamente.

-Os equivocáis, Lord Malfoy, vuestra esposa escapó dejando el condado en la ruina, y puesto que yo soy hombre de principios, me hice cargo de todo-

-Bien, si es así, creo que entonces podéis retirar a todas vuestras tropas y devolverme mis tierras-

-Que yo sepa, no son vuestras, sino de Lady Malfoy, a la cuál buscamos desde hace semanas y cuyo cuerpo no está presente. Por lo tanto, no puedo hacer nada por vos-

-¿Os atrevéis a desafiarme a una guerra abierta?-exclamó airado.

El caballo de Lord John se acercó más y replicó con sorna.

-A eso y a más-luego dio la vuelta y salió a galope, seguido muy de cerca de los demás.

Draco entendió que las negociaciones habían terminado, habían sido cortas y muy reveladoras. Debía encontrar lo más raudamente posible a su esposa, antes de que lo hiciera Lord John. Harry, a su lado, se movía inquieto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Una idea loca se me ha pasado por la cabeza-

Draco bufó airado y apretó las espuelas a su caballo. Harry sonrió abiertamente y le siguió.

&&&

¡Siento muchisimo el retraso! ¡De veras! Prometo que la próxima vez contestaré reviews…

Un beso y dejadme un mensaje para ver qué tal os parece ¿Ok? Sé que soy una desagradecida, pero mañana vuelvo a la vida universitaria y estoy hasta el cuello…

REVIEWS


End file.
